Remembering Me
by I'm Right Here
Summary: Based off of Sophie Kinsella's book...Sora's trying to find love. Everyone says that he's the one. But that's not what her heart says...
1. Figuring Out Love

Alright, so this is my first fanfic. I'm honestly not that great of a writer, but hey whatever works!

This story is sorta based off of Sophie Kinsella's 'Remember Me?'. I love that book!

Ages: Tai, Sora, Matt-15  
Izzy, Mimi-14  
Joe- 16  
Kari and TK-11

This may be a little confusing, but let me explain where the story starts...It's in the summer, a month or two after the battle with Diaboromon. I know in the movie Tai was NOT 15, because he was 15 in 02, but I had to do it this way for a reason. So just think of it as Tai, Sora, and Matt's summer before their Sophomore year.

I don't own digimon, and I certainly don't own Sophie Kinsella :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Figuring Out Love

"Goal!!"

She was out of breath, but 15-year-old Sora Takenouchi was on the soccer field, dancing around her big brown hair friend, who just lost their bet. Tai Kamiya flopped on the ground, breathing hard.

"I…I let you win." He finally said.

Sora stopped jumping. "Yeah, you say that all the time," she laughed.

She flopped on the ground beside him. They both stared up into the blue sky. Tai and Sora had been best friends for as long as she could remember. Sure, they had their share of fights, but they could never stay mad long enough at each other.

Sora smiled. Tai had worked his magic again. She had been upset just several hours ago. She found out that her Dad wasn't coming home again for the weekend. He was even considering on getting a place in Kyoto. It wasn't because he didn't love his wife and daughter; it was just that he was moving closer to work. _Because he loves his work more…_Sora thought bitterly. She remembered calling up Tai and bawling on the phone.

"_I'll be right there_," He had said. And sure enough, several minutes later, he was at her door.

She jumped up and pulled on Tai's arm, who was still staring at the sky. "C'mon," she said.

His eyes shifted to hers. "Where are we going?"

Sora scowled. "I won, and you promised ice cream!"

Tai frowned. "I didn't agree to that."

Sora laughed. "Yes you did!" She tugged his arm once more, but he pulled her on top of him and started tickling her. Sora tried to get away, but he had pinned her down. She was laughing uncontrollably now. She was one who was not willing to give up a fight, so she started poking Tai's ribs, causing him to laugh and to stop tickling her. She finally sat up, to tickle him, but he fell back onto the ground, and she crashed down on top of him. Her head laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Uh…Sora?"

Sora sprang up, as she heard Tai's voice reverberating in his chest. "S-sorry," She stammered.

Tai laughed. He stood up again, and went over to the net to pick up the soccer ball. "So we're just getting ice cream?"

"You're such a pig! I know you ate before you came over!" Sora said, standing up brushing grass off her shirt. "Fine, just so you'll stop your whining."

Tai flashed his sloppy grin at her. Sora stuck her tongue out back at him, as she linked her arm around his. They walked off the field, and down the street towards the ice cream parlor.

"You're still coming to the game tomorrow, right?" Tai asked, bouncing the soccer ball. It was the championships, and Tai wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I wouldn't miss it!" Sora grinned.

"So how are you feeling?" Tai asked, more seriously.

Sora sighed. "At the moment fine. But I can't help but feel angry at my dad."

They had reached the parlor. Tai held the door open for her. "Well who wouldn't? But the thing is, he's still your dad. He knows what he's doing."

Tai ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream, with his fries and burger. Sora shook her head and ordered her strawberry mango smoothie. She watched Tai eat in silence. _His brains are starting to get as big as his hair,_ she thought. When did Tai start thinking? Tai was always the one to jump into things, head on without a care.

It had been a year since they went to the digital world, but it was also the digital world that changed him. Yes, he was the Bearer of Courage. And he was courageous even before going there. But now it was different. He was more cautious? Observant? Considerate?

She couldn't quite place her finger on it but it changed him for the better. But her…

She was the Bearer of Love. Before the Digital World, she didn't have a clue what love was. Now, She knew what it was. Well, she knew when someone loved her. And she knew she loved her parents (She was struggling with her dad at the moment). But how did she know when she loved someone more than friendship?

"Hey Tai?" She said.

Startled, Tai frowned. He was thoroughly enjoying his ice cream.

Sora glared back at him. "Come up for air," She said. Tai cracked a smile.

"What do you think of courage now?" Sora asked.

Tai looked confused. "Now?"

"Since the Digital World."

"Oh." Tai leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "Well, it's something I'm proud to be the bearer of."

"Yes, but do you have it figured out?"

"Figured out?" Tai repeated. Sora nodded. "Of course not," He answered. "Sometimes, I don't feel courageous at all."

Sora thought on that for a bit. "So how has this whole thing of being the Bearer of Courage changed you?"

Tai frowned, trying to think. "Well, I guess that I have nothing to worry about. If I have my family and friend's support, and trust, what's there to be worried about? I don't know…to me it makes sense."

Sora looked down at her smoothie, stirring it a little. Tai looked at her, confused. "Why?" Tai asked, scooping ice cream into his mouth.

"I guess I'm still trying to figure out love."

Tai spewed his ice cream onto the table. Sora busted out laughing. "I guess that didn't come out right."

Tai grabbed some napkins and cleaned up his mess. "Thanks a lot," He muttered.

She helped him out with his mess. "But really Tai, I mean, it seems like you've got yours figured out. Matt clicked shortly with friendship afterwards, and of course Izzy and Joe were practically born-"

"Sora." Tai interrupted. Sora looked up at him. He was smiling at her. "I'm sure you know the answer deep down. You'll get it in no time. That is something hard to figure out. And I'm sure glad that it's your problem, and not mine."

Sora went to swat him, when she heard someone say, "Easy killer."

Matt, and TK was standing at their table, grinning. "Hey guys!" TK waved.

Sora and Tai grinned back. "Hey!" Tai said.

And with that, the subject was dropped. They talked about their digimon, the battle with Diaboramon, and Matt taking a sudden interest in music. That evening, Tai and Sora were back at the park, this time, lying on top of their trolley. It was the same trolley that took them from the digital world, to the real world. They came here often, usually to talk or to hang out. But on this night, they were watching the stars. It was another gorgeous night.

"It's beautiful," Sora breathed, looking at the vast universe.

"Mmhmm…" Tai agreed.

Sora stared up into the sky for as long as she could, but she could feel her eyes starting to droop.

Not able to shake off the tiredness, she simply snuggled up close to Tai, and closed her eyes. After a moment or two, she felt him wrap his arms around her. Sora's mind was drifting away in sleep _…What a day…Dad being selfish…But it was ok, cause I had Tai with me…Him and soccer…ice cream…Being here with Tai…safe…One of the many things I love about him._

_One of the many things I love about him_.

Tai.

Sora's eyes shot open. She sat up, and looked down at Tai, who was jolted, awake.

"Huh? What?" Tai sat up.

Sora continued to stare at him. _Love?_

"Sora? What's wrong?" Tai asked, His voice cracking.

Sora looked down at her time. 10:23. "We need to be heading home," She finally said. She was not about to reveal her thoughts to him.

As they walked back to her apartment, Sora was thinking hard again. _Could it be? I love Tai? I mean I know I love him as a friend, but is there more?_

She wanted more than anything to express this revelation to Tai. The more she thought about it, the more the idea began to grow onto her. _I can't, _She thought._ We're friends. If I say something, it could ruin our friendship. But then again…_

They were outside her door. "Thanks again for everything Tai," She said, hugging him. _I have to know. I have to know if there's something._

"No problem. Anytime," She heard him say. She knew the lengths of their hugs; He'd only pull back when she pulled away first. So as Sora pulled away, she slowly let her lips brush his cheek. She moved her lips lightly over Tai's, and then quickly pulled away. She was trying not to blush, and when she looked up at Tai, he was blushing madly, staring intently at the floor. Without another word, she slipped inside her apartment. Tai stood outside her door for a moment, frozen, then turned and headed for his apartment.

Sora, who was leaning on the door, realized she'd been holding her breath in for all this time. She exhaled, and went to her room. _What did I just do?_

* * *

Tai stood outside her door, staring at the floor. The flame in his cheeks would not go away. He turned around slowly, and headed to his apartment. His face was still in shock; Then he broke into a huge full grin.

_Sora kissed me._ It was something he had been thinking about lately, but it was just an imagination. _But she really did kiss me! _ He was happy! Maybe they could finally be something more than friends!

Tai walked in his apartment. His Dad was watching TV his Mom was washing dishes.

"Hey mom, dad," Tai said.

They both mumbled a "Hi," back. He didn't care. He was grinning on the inside. Tai walked into his room, and spotted his sister, Kari, digging in his desk.

"Kari! What are you doing?" Tai demanded, snapping out of his little dream world.

Kari looked up. "Oh, hi Tai! I was looking for a compass. I need it for geometry tomorrow."

Tai looked up at her. "You're going on a field trip?"

Kari looked confused. "…No?"

"Why do you need something to tell you north then, for geometry? Yeah, your such a bad liar Kari." Tai scoffed. "What were you really doing?"

Kari stood in silence. "Tai. I know this is hard for you to understand, but I need a compass, the instrument to help me draw circles, for geometry class."

_Crap._

"Oh, uh, one of those little things? Ha. Um…" Tai started pulling open drawers. Finally he grabbed one. "Here!" he said, triumphantly.

Kari grinned. "Thanks Tai," she said, taking the compass from him. "So what did you and Sora do tonight?" She went over and sat on his bed.

He pulled open his closet door, and threw his soccer in the back. "Oh you know, the usual," Tai said. He paused. "Why?" He asked, suspiciously.

Kari shrugged. "I don't know. You look thrilled about something! Well, what do you expect, you guys are the best of friends!"

Tai grinned at the thought of Sora's kiss. Then he stopped. _Best of Friends_, He thought.

_Best friends don't fall in love with each other. _

"But I think I did," Tai said aloud.

"Did what?"

Tai jumped at Kari's voice. "Nothing. Nothing happened Kari. We're only friends." Tai said sadly.

Kari smirked, as she opened his door to walk out. "I know that! If you guys were anything more than that, it would be weird!" She paused, and thought about it. "No, actually that would be cool!"

Tai looked up at her. "You think?"

Kari nodded. "Of course! You guys are perfect for each other!" she smiled, as she closed the door.

Tai thought about it. He did love Sora, and that love was stronger than a friendship bond. _I wonder if Sora really does feel the same way…_ He dug to the bottom of his dresser drawer to pull out a box. He fished out the bracelet he had bought for Sora just a few days ago. It cost a lot, especially since there was nothing like it in the world, but he had it made just for her. It was suppose to make up for the lousy hairclip he got her. _When the timing is right, I'll give this to her…_


	2. The Accident

Ok, here we go! Chapter 2! This one's a bit longer, but that's ok by me! :D Enjoy!

* * *

The sun's rays were shining in her face. She moaned and rolled over, trying to escape them. No such luck.

After several minutes, Sora finally opened her eyes, in defeat. It was bright in her room. She glanced at her clock. 8:49.

_Tai's game is at 11,_ She thought. _I can sleep a little bit longer._ She tried going back to sleep, but her mind was snagged on something. Tai. She tried covering her head with pillows, but it wasn't working. Her mind was wide-awake, thinking of Tai. Frustrated, she threw her sheets off of her, and decided to take a shower.

After her shower, Sora ate a bowl of cereal. While she was eating, the phone rang.

"Hello, Takenouchi residence," She answered cheerfully.

"Sora? It's Mimi."

"Hey Meems! I haven't heard much from you this summer!"

"Yeah well, I went to Hawaii for a good bit of the summer…but I'm back!!"

Sora frowned. "So I've heard…and you didn't even tell me??"

"I'm sorry Sora, but it was sudden. And I was afraid to call your house, you know, with the whole time difference."

Sora grinned. "It's ok Meems, you'll just have to make it up to me later."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"And how, may I ask?"

"Well," Sora said, thinking. "You can start, by coming to Tai's soccer game today with me!"

She heard a groan on the other end. "Sora! You know how much I hate watching that stupid game!"

"Yeah, but Tai will be playing!" When she didn't hear anything, she added, "You know we need to be there for support! He supports us in everything we do!"

"Ok ok! You got me!" Mimi grumbled. "What time?"

"11."

"Ok I'll be there," Mimi, grumbled.

"Great! See ya!"

Sora hung up the phone. The time was now 9:54. She was excited about the game, since it was against their rival team, but she was also nervous._ I wonder if Tai is going to say anything about that…incident last night,_ Sora thought. As she fixed her hair, her eyes fell on her favorite blue hat sitting on her dresser.

She had stopped wearing hats. She still liked them, but she had only worn them to hide her hair. She hated her straight, thick auburn hair.

Sora couldn't help but smile. Tai was the one who got her to start loving her hair. Earlier that summer, Tai had given her a hairclip for her birthday. It was a beautiful clip, but she didn't want to let him see her hair.

_"Oh! You don't like my hairstyle?" she has asked him, stalling for time._

"_Who can tell? You're always wearing a hat!" Tai replied, without thinking._

_"So! You don't like my hat, huh?" She yelled back._

Sora stormed off and wouldn't talk to him for the rest of that day. The next day, the city was almost blown to pieces. When she realized what had happened, and how Tai had tried to contact her to help fight Diaboromon, she felt sick. She had let him down. She was angry that he was right: She always wore her hat. But only to cover her hair! And then she read his apology letter.

_Dear Sora,_

_I'm sorry about what happened. I haven't felt this bad since the time I accidentally threw up in your hat and didn't tell you about it before you put it on. I know our relationship has been a little stormy lately. You say you love thundershowers, so what's a few raindrops between friends?_

_Love Tai_

Love…

Sora had saved that email. She still read it every now and then. And because of her foolishness, she vowed that would not wear a hat again to hide her hair. She stuck the clip in her hair, and asked her mom to take a picture. Later, Sora sat down at her desk and hit reply:

_Taichi, I'm sorry. Thanks for the present. –Sora_

She uploaded her picture, and hit send. Several hours later, they were out on the field again: Sora, creaming Tai in soccer, with the clip in her hair, replacing her hat. Tai never mentioned about his email, and Sora never mentioned it either.

The time was now 10:04. Sora sighed. What if Tai never mentions the kiss to her? She wanted to think about this.

A bell rang through the apartment. Sora sighed. Thinking would have to wait. "Got it!" Sora shouted. She answered the door.

"Hi!!!" a very tanned Mimi shouted. Sora and Mimi both began to squeal, and gave each other a hug.

"You look great!" Sora exclaimed.

"Later," Mimi said, waving her hand in Sora's face. "We need to get going to the game!"

Sora pulled away, looking confused. "Ok, I thought you were against going to the game. Now you're totally for it?"

"Yeah! You have no idea how many guys are suddenly into me! It must be the great tan! C'mon!"

Sora rolled her eyes. Mimi was her best girl friend, but that was the thing: She was definitely a girl.

"Bye mom!" Sora called, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sora and Mimi was sitting on the stands, watching the game. It was a beautiful day, and the game was tied, 2-2. Sora was sitting on the edge of her seat, coaching loudly. Mimi, on the other hand, was dragging a French fry in a circle for the umpteenth time in her ketchup. _This is sooo boring, _Mimi thought. She sighed, set the fries down beside her, taking a sip of her water. As her eyes wandered around the crowd, she spotted a familiar blonde hair boy heading up the bleachers, toward them.

"Uh, Sora," Mimi breathed. Matt flashed his famous smile to some boy he knew and waved hi to someone else.

"Yeah." Sora said, not really paying attention.

"Matt…he's…" Mimi started to say.

"Hello ladies."

Matt was there, and sat down beside Mimi. She smiled. "Hey Matt! Miss me?"

Matt grinned. "Sure did! So how was the state of Hawaii? Still in one piece?" Matt laughed at his little joke.

Mimi flashed her smile back at him. "Hawaii was awesome! And just to let you know, I did catch a glimpse of the battle of Diaboromon. So you can't say that I missed it!" She was wringing her hands; she was nervous. _Why am I nervous??_

Matt laughed. "Well that works! It was a great fight. Omnimon was awesome!" Matt smiled at Mimi. "But I want to hear more about your trip." He poked her in the arm. "Meet any boys cuter than me?"

Mimi laughed, and went on about paradise. Sora was not aware of the fact that Matt was there. She was standing, and had all her focus on one boy on the field. He had the ball at the moment, and as quick as a flash, kicked for a goal.

Sora and the crowd went wild, startling Mimi, who knocked over her water.

"Crap!"

Matt jumped up. "Don't worry Meems, I'll go buy you another one." He winked at her. "Be right back."

As she watched him walk away, she pulled on Sora's arm. "Sora!"

"Hmm?"

"Sora, what happened to Matt?"

Sora thought about it. "Nothing. He and TK have been with their grandmother for most of the summer."

"I think he likes me!" Mimi grinned.

Sora turned and faced her friend. "What?? Where'd you get that idea??"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know! He just seemed really friendly, you know?"

Sora stared at her with a blank face. "He was here?"

"Yes!! He was just sitting here! He's gorgeous! How could you miss him??"

Sora laughed. "Gorgeous? Sorry, Meems, he's not my type. I heard he's trying to get a band together though."

"Ooo! Even better!" Mimi laughed.

_Only Mimi, _Sora thought. The time ran out on the clock, ending the game at 3-2. The crowd cheered again for Tai's team. The girls both stood and screamed their hearts out.

Fans were emptying out onto the field, cheering with the winning team. Sora went to go along with the crowd, but Mimi pulled her to sit back down.

"So, Sora," Mimi said, twisting her hair. "Have you found a boy?"

Sora sighed. She hated it when Mimi asked her these stupid kinds of questions. Her eyes scanned the field for Tai. He was dumping the cooler of Gatorade on the coach, like they did in America. Sora laughed out loud.

"I guess you did," Mimi said, answering her question. She followed Sora's gaze to Tai.

"Huh?" Sora said, turning to look at Mimi.

"Sora. You obviously like Tai. Just go tell him."

"No way! I can't do that! We're just friends!" she exclaimed.

"You two would look so cute together!"

Sora spotted Tai running up the bleachers. "Later Mimi." She said.

"Mimi!" Tai cried out. He picked her up and spun her around. "Wow! I wasn't expecting you today! You look great!"

Mimi giggled, as Tai set her down. "Hey Tai! Did you get my postcard?"

_Postcard?_ Sora couldn't help but frown. _Why does Tai get a postcard, and I don't hear a thing from her all summer?_

"I sure did! Just at the right time too! When both of my girls were unavailable!" Tai exclaimed.

Mimi looked puzzled. "Where was Sora?"

"Well I was, uh…" Sora started to say.

"She was all mad at me." Tai finished, making a face.

Sora glared over at Tai. He was starting to get on her nerves. And the fact that he still had his arm around Mimi was irritating enough.

"Well," Tai said, grinning at Sora, "We need to celebrate! To victory, and the return of Mimi!"

Mimi squealed. "ooo, I like that idea!"

Sora wrinkled her nose. "I... fine." She was going to lie so she wouldn't have to go, but she wasn't about to let Tai fall for Mimi. _Why am I acting like this?? Who really cares? ...Other than me!!_

Matt had made his way back to the bleachers. He had a bottle of water is each hand. "Here ya go Meems," He said handing it to her.

"You wanna come Matt? We're going to go celebrate!" Mimi smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it!"

"Guys?" Sora broke in. "I'm going to go home and change." Sora turned to walk down the bleachers.

"Sora! Wait! I'll go with you." Tai said, catching up to her, leaving Matt and Mimi behind.

Sora smiled weakly. They were now both alone, walking in silence. Sora heard Tai sigh.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Tai asked her.

Sora glared at him. "Nothing's wrong."

"Right. You haven't said a thing about the game."

"So?" Sora stopped. "What do you want? A medal?"

"Jeez Sor, relax." Tai said, stopping as well "I just know there's something wrong, when you're quiet after a good game like that."

"Just leave me alone Tai, I don't wanna talk about it." Sora said, walking again, leaving him standing there. She hated getting irritated with her friends, but she was. Irritated that she just became jealous over nothing, or the fact she couldn't figure out Tai's feelings.

* * *

That evening, the Digidestined were seated in a pizza parlor. They decided to wait to celebrate when Joe wasn't studying.

"After the Digital World, I just couldn't get quite enough out of pizza," TK said, flopping back in his seat, patting his stomach. "Now, I don't ever want to see another piece!"

They laughed. They all knew the feeling. The Digital World was a great place, but it lacked in one thing: good food.

Sora smiled. She was sitting across from Tai, who was currently finishing off his 5th slice.

"Where do you put it?" She asked him, amazed.

"Easy. I burn it off," he replied, flexing his muscle. They all laughed again, as someone's phone went off. Matt fished his cell phone out, and looked at the screen.

"I better take this," He said jumping up, and walking outside.

As he walked out, Izzy set his drink down, abruptly. "Guys! I totally forgot, but Gennai contacted me again!"

"Izzy!" Joe cried. "How could you forget to tell us something like that?"

"Well, you see, I was in the middle of using the quadratic formula, to solve-"

"Izzy, it wasn't something you were suppose to answer, just tell us what Gennai wanted!" Mimi interrupted.

"Oh, right. He needs us to come back to the digital world."

"No way!" Tai exclaimed.

"Is it in danger?" asked Kari, concerned.

"Not that I know of," Izzy said, looking at Kari, then looking around at the rest of them. "He said we were needed to restore peace to the Digital World."

"Well, there must be something wrong then," Joe, said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"But from what Tentomon's told me, there hasn't been any trouble in the Digital World for quite some time now, at least, not of any he's aware of." Izzy shrugged. "All I know is that Gennai needs us to be there together," Izzy said, looking out the window at Matt, who was still on his phone. "I was thinking tomorrow, at my house, around 1."

"It's settled," Tai said, slamming his fist on the table. "Whoever the evil monsters are this time, are going down!"

They all nodded their heads in unison. Sora noticed that the restaurant was getting ready to close. "Guys, we need to get going," She said, standing up.

As they all walked out the door, Tai grabbed Sora's arm.

"TK? Do you mind hanging out with Kari for a sec? I gotta talk to Sora," Tai said, watching the two run down the street a little bit.

"What's up?" she asked, watching the two younger digidestined as well.

Tai exhaled. "Sora, about last night…"

Sora looked up at him. All of the sudden she became nervous. "Yeah?"

"I just…I just wanted to let you know, that…" Tai stopped. _I have to do this,_ he thought.

"That…" she hinted, a little cautiously.

"That…I really care for you, I always have, and I love our friendship, but I don't want to lose our friendship, because it means the world to me." _Ugh, I said that soo wrong! Stupid! _Tai screwed his eyes shut in frustration.

And that's just how Sora read it. "Just…friends?" He opened his eyes to meet hers, which were filled with disappointment.

Tai opened his mouth, but stopped. He was thinking of a better way to express his feelings towards her, but the silence was too long.

"I…understand." Sora said. She turned, and started to walk away.

"No! Wait, Sora!" Tai called after her.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled back at him. She started to run, letting tears stream down her face. _Why?? Why did I have to kiss him last night??_ Her mind screamed furiously at her. She heard Tai's thundering footsteps behind her, so she picked up the pace. But she was running so fast that she didn't even notice the sidewalk in front of her which had turned into stairs.

"Sora!" Tai cried, who had just caught up with her, only to watch what happened.

He was too late. Sora stumbled, and fell down the concrete stairs. It was about 12 steps, but Sora fell headfirst. Tai was frozen at the top of the steps, his arms still outstretched. She landed at the bottom with a thud, right at someone's feet.

Matt.

"Oh my God," Matt whispered. He stood there for a second, as his eyes met Tai's tear streaked face. He snapped his phone shut and threw it at Tai. Matt knelt down and cradled Sora. "Call an ambulance!" he cried.

* * *

Wasn't expecting that huh? Good ol' Matt! I guess I should let you know that there will be some Sorato, but this is a TAIORA. :) There.

R&R!


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3 up!

* * *

Chapter 3: Confusion

_Ow…I can't move…Ow! I'm sore all over. Ugh, My head is pounding! What happened?? Where am I? I can't remember... Ugh…I am so tired. I…can't... I can't think. I'm too tired to think…sleep…I need… to go back to sleep…_

* * *

_  
How long have I been sleeping? A day? A week? I'm still sore…and I still can't move…and my head! This pain is horrible! Ok, think! I'm…hmm, I must be lying down. I'm in a bed. That's ok by me, cause I don't feel like getting up anyways…what happened? Why can't I remember? Ugh… what's wrong with my brain? _

Her eyes fluttered open. She was in a bed, in a hospital with an IV in her left arm. She could tell, even with the curtains closed, that it was nighttime. To her right was a nightstand with several different flower arrangements. She also noticed the button on her bed with a lady on it. With all the strength she had, she lifted her arm, and pushed it.

A few moments later a lady peeked in. "You're awake!"

Sora smiled weakly at her. She could feel her lip crack as she did so. The nurse patted her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

Sora opened her mouth. "My head…" her voice rasped. Sora frowned at her to sound of her voice. But she also realized that she was extremely thirsty.

"Hang on let me get you painkiller. I'll be right back." The nurse walked out of the room.

Sora looked around the room. What happened? Think… She closed her eyes.

Where were her parents? They must be worried. Mom. Dad.

Dad.

He wouldn't care. He was leaving them. She was so upset. She had to meet up with Tai…

_Tai._

Her mind latched onto that. He was comforting her. Yes! She remembered! She loved him. Yes. Did he love her? She didn't know…

_Think, Sora!_ She scrunched her eyes tight to force her to remember, but it hurt her head even more.

Forget it.

The nurse came back in, carrying a cup of water in one hand, and a paper bag in the other. "Here you go!"

Sora opened her eyes, took the pill and water. She finished off the water, and passed it back to nurse. She could smell something good. "Thank you," She whispered.

"I'm Atsuko. Are you comfortable? Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sora looked at her. "What happened?"

Atsuko nodded. "You don't remember your accident?"

Sora thought about it. "No…"

"It's ok. A lot of patients don't remember right away."

Sora nodded. "What time is it?"

Atsuko looked at her pager. "8:45." She answered.

Sora nodded her head toward the bag, but felt dizzy in just lifting her head. "What's in the bag?" She asked. "It smells delicious!"

Atsuko lifted her bag and looked at it. "Oh, just my dinner. A slice of pizza…Are you hungry?"

Pizza. There was something about pizza.

That's it! There were at the pizza parlor! She…was upset. Why?

Tai…. Tai! He wanted to be friends. She ran off. She was so upset she…

Fell down the steps.

_Oh no,_ Sora thought. _That was last night…I've been in the hospital all day!! I can't remember anything after that…_

"Sora? Did you want something to eat?" Atsuko said, breaking Sora's thoughts.

"I've been here, asleep, all day?" Sora suddenly questioned.

Atsuko shook her head. "No, You've been here for 3 days."

_3 Days! I must've really hit my head! Ugh! Stupid Tai…_

"Where's my mom?" Sora asked, as Atsuko walked around to look at Sora's clipboard.

"She just left about 10 minutes ago," the nurse answered, looking up at Sora.

"Can I call her now?" Sora asked.

Atsuko shrugged. "I don't see why not. You just have to use the hospital phone. Here," She handed Sora the phone.

Sora stared at the phone. "I…I don't know her number. Wait! Where's my stuff at?"

"Oh, they're in a bag in a safe place. Would you like them?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." Atsuko hung the clipboard back in place, and walked out.

Sora laid back against her pillows_. I can't believe I've been unconscious for 3 days!_ We were suppose to go…

Oh no. She was supposed to go to the digital world the next day! She sat up again, and tried to move her legs off the bed, but she realized she was too weak _No! I need to go! Everyone is probably waiting for me! _Just then, Atsuko walked back in, with Sora's things.

She rushed to Sora's side, holding her back. "Whoa, take it easy! You just woke up," She said, holding Sora still.

Sora tried to fight her off, but was it was pretty useless. "Atsuko, let me go! I need to go to the digital world! There's something wrong!" Sora exclaimed.

Atsuko looked at her, confused. "But the digital world is fine! What's wrong?"

"I…wait." Sora stopped struggling, and looked up at Atsuko. "How do you know about the digital world? No one knows about it!"

Atsuko paused, then bit her lower lip, and turned her eyes toward the clock. "Oh, I thought it was a…game."

Sora nodded, her eyes narrowing in suspense. "Right. I really need to get a hold of Izz…a friend. Where are my things?"

Atsuko handed her, a large plastic bag. "Right here. But I suggest you get some rest soon. Buzz me if you need anything." Atsuko looked at her one more time, before walking out.

Sora sighed. She opened the bag marked, "Sora Takenouchi" in big black letters. She reached inside and pulled out a purse.

It was a Coach purse. Sora never carried purses, let alone Coach purses.

"Wait! This isn't mine!" Sora tried to call out to Atsuko, but the door already clicked shut.

_Well, it's not like I can go to the digital world anyways, if I'm stuck in here._ She set the purse and the bag on the table beside her. _I'll look at the rest of the stuff tomorrow,_ She thought, before drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Sora awoke again, this time with sunlight streaming into the room. Atsuko was pushing back the curtains and opening the window.

"Good morning," Sora said.

Atsuko turned around. "Good morning, Sora, How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better thank you." She noticed that her IV was gone. "Will I be able to go home today?"

"Maybe," Atsuko replied. "We'll have to see what the doctor says. I saw your mom signing in just before I came in here. Would you like her to come in?"

"Yes please," Sora said. Atsuko smiled, and walked out. A moment later, a lady with dark hair twisted up in a bun, came in.

"Momma," Sora said, smiling at the sight of her.

"Sora," Mrs. Takenouchi said. She gave her daughter a loose hug, not wanting to hurt her. "Oh Sora, How are you feeling? You had us all worried!"

"A little sore, but I'm ok. I'm so sorry for giving you all such a scare," Sora said smiling.

"Oh, just as long as you're alright! I know your friends will be in later today to see you. I already called Izzy to let him know that you were awake. He said he would call the others." Mrs. Takenouchi smoothed out a spot on the bed to sit on.

"Izzy?" Sora asked.

Sora's Mom looked at her. "Yes sweetie, Izzy."

"Um, ok, thanks," Sora said, a little confused.

Yes, Izzy and her were friends, but she wasn't that close to him. She was much more closer to Tai, Mimi, and Matt. Heck, she was probably closer to Kari and TK, than Izzy. _Whatever,_ Sora thought.

Her mom looked different too. She seemed to have aged overnight, but it was probably the stress from Sora's dad leaving them. And she knew that falling down the stairs didn't help her mother out either. _Poor mom,_ Sora thought sadly.

The door swung open at that moment. Sora looked up to see a man and a woman walk in with white coats.

"Hello Sora, How are you feeling?" The man asked. He picked up her chart and started studying it.

"I'm feeling a bit better than last night, thanks," She replied.

"Well, I am the resident neurologist, Dr. Sato," he said. He gestured toward the women on his right. "This is Dr. Mori, our trainee doctor."

"Hello," she said.

"Ok Sora, we're going to go ahead and ask some questions." Dr. Sato pulled up a stool, and looked at his clipboard. Your name, please."

"Sora Takenouchi." (AN: Or, Takenouchi, Sora whichever!)

"And the year you were born?"

"1988."

"Ok," he said looking up at her holding his pen in the air. "The way you hit your head against the windshield, did some damage to your brain. With your eyes only, I want you to follow the point of this pen. Ready?"

_Huh?_

"I didn't hit my head against a windshield."

Dr. Sato looked at her, confused, while flipping some pages on his clipboard. He looked down at them. "It says here 'patient was driving a Honda NSX and collided with an oncoming car.' Is that true?"

Sora laughed. "Me? Driving? I'm not even old enough to drive!"

Everyone in the room was now staring at Sora. Suddenly, Dr. Mori spoke up. "Sora, what's the year?" she asked, softly.

Sora thought for a moment. "August 24th, 2003, if I've been here for 3 days," She answered proudly.

Sora's mom gasped, her hand lightly touching her face. The doctors looked over at her. "Mrs. Takenouchi, can we see you in the hall?" Dr. Sato asked. All 3 stood and walked out.

"We'll be just a minute, Sora," Dr. Mori said.

The door clicked shut. Sora felt uneasiness come over her. Was something wrong? Were they going to have to do brain surgery? Maybe she was dying, and the diagnosis was wrong. She was freaking out pretty bad, when the Doctors came back into the room, Dr. Mori holding a newspaper.

Dr. Sato cleared his throat. "Sora what I'm about to tell you isn't totally bad."

Sora felt sick. "Oh my God, what's wrong with me??"

"Calm down, it's fine." Dr. Mori said, holding her hand, for support.

"Sora, you have Retrograde Amnesia."

_Amnesia?_

"Isn't that where you forget everything??" She asked, scared.

"Not everything, you obviously remember something, or else you wouldn't have recognized your mom." Dr. Sato said.

"Sora, tell us why you think your in the hospital. Or better yet, what your last memory is," Dr. Mori asked, pulling up a seat.

"Well," Sora began, "I was out with my friends, and I had a…an argument with my friend. I was so upset by it, that I ran off and I didn't see the steps, so I fell down them."

Dr. Sato nodded, looking over to Mrs. Takenouchi. "And did that happen in 2003?" She couldn't say anything, so she nodded.

Sora spoke up. "Yes, it happened…3 days ago."

"About that Sora," Dr. Mori said, unrolling the newspaper. "It's not 2003. Today's date is actually July 20, 2008."

Sora's eyes widened. "No," She whispered.

The doctor handed her the paper. Sure enough, at the top it said July 20, 2008. She looked at the front page. _Hillary Clinton is running for US president?_

"It can't be!! I've been in a coma for 5 years??" She freaked.

"No, 3 days. You were in a car accident 3 days ago," Dr. Sato explained.

Tears were filling up Sora's eyes. "No! I fell down the steps 3 days ago!" she yelled.

"Sora," Dr. Mori said, squeezing her hand a little. "That's amnesia. You don't remember the actual accident. You're confusing it with another accident 5 years ago."

"So you're saying that I know how to drive." Sora said, flatly.

Dr. Sato couldn't help but chuckle a little. "You must've learned how! It's not all that bad, really!"

Sora frowned. "So that's it?? I have amnesia, and you're not going to do anything about it??" her voice cracked. "I can't remember the past 5 years! I can't remember any of it!!" She said, now bawling.

Dr. Mori shot a glare at Dr. Sato, before turning to Sora. "We're here to help you, Sora," Dr. Mori said, hugging the girl.

"We'll start therapy tomorrow." Dr. Sato said, as he stood up to leave. "Let us know if you have any questions, or if you're feeling any discomfort." He opened the door, as Dr Mori gave Sora a sad smile before leaving. Sora looked at her mom.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Takenouchi said, taking her in her arms.

"Momma," Sora sobbed.

* * *

R&R! :D


	4. Questions

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I appreciate it! :)

Poor Sora. Sucks to forget. Especially everything...

Here we go! Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions

An hour or two had passed by and it was now mid morning. Sora's Mom had left several minutes ago, feeling hopeless against Sora's amnesia. Sora sighed. She was curled up on one side of her bed, facing the window. _This is horrible_, she thought, staring at the wall. _I'm…20! I was freaking 15 yesterday, and now I'm 20!! I can't remember the past 5 years!_

Her eyes fell on "her" purse. _I was never much of a purse person,_ she thought. She sat up and reached over to grab her purse. When she did though, she noticed a small scar right above her right elbow. _That's new,_ she thought. She flexed her arm, then straightened it, and noticed that her arm didn't set straight, but bent further out. _Ew! What happened to my arm??_ She hugged her arm to her chest, using her other hand to grab her purse.

It was a decent size coach purse so it must've cost a lot. _Maybe I'll remember something in here, _She thought.

Sora slowly pulled the zipper open. She reached in and pulled out a matching coach wallet. She unzipped that and found an American Express card. _What?? Is this mine? _Sure enough, her name was on it.

_Wow, I must have quite a job_, she thought, sliding the credit card back into its slot._ The doctor said I was driving Honda NSX. Aren't those expensive? _Behind her credit card, She found her Driver's License. After she studying that, she pulled out her cash and counted it. $200.00 dollars. (**AN**: Sorry! I'm an american, and I don't have a clue about yen!) _I never carry that much money around with me! I usually only carry about 20 bucks!_ She shoved the money back in, zipped the wallet back up, and set it off to the side.

Sora then pulled out a mirror. _Oh great, do I even want to see myself?_ She held her breath, as she snapped it open. She stared at herself, not wanting to believe that the image she saw was her._ Wow, _She thought. Aside the cuts and bruises from the recent accident, Sora turned out to be a beautiful girl. Her red hair was longer, just reaching her shoulders. She didn't look like a child anymore, with her chubby cheeks, but instead looked very attractive. _That's me?? _She stared at herself a bit longer before smiling, and tossing the mirror back into her purse.

She pulled out her phone next. It was a sleek, new model, compared to the rinky-dink phone she had when she was 15. She brushed the screen with her hand and it sent her to the menu. She tapped it lightly again, and it took her to her messages. _A touch screen phone? They make those?_ She scrolled through her messages.

_**Hey I'm coming home! M.**_

M? Who's M?

She scrolled to the next one.

_**She thinks it's something about being your personal assistant. George H.**_

George? M? Who were these people?? She looked up at her flowers. She pulled several cards off some of the arraignments.

_**Sora, Get well soon! We need your power serve! – Gwen**_

_**Get well soon! -HR department**_

Finally, one she recognized. She broke out into a full smile.

_**Sora, you're one of us! A Fighter! We'll see you up and running soon! –The Digidestined**_

A knock at the door caused her to look up. Atsuko walked in holding another bag.

"Hi Sora! I have your clothes here!" she announced.

Sora grinned, setting the cards back on the nightstand. "Thanks, Atsuko. I asked the doctor when I would get to go home, and he said tomorrow, If the neuropsychologist is ok with it."

"Oh, that's great!" Atsuko said, pulling herself onto the bed, and handing her the bag. "Would you like to go through it?"

"Sure!" Sora opened the bag and looked inside. She pulled out a pair of Juicy Couture jeans, along with a top of a brand she didn't recognize. "What is this??" Sora shrieked, holding the top up to her, Atsuko. The jeans are ok, but the top??

"It's the style nowadays," Atsuko explained.

"Sora wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It looks like a smock!"

Atsuko shrugged, smiling. She looked inside the bag as well. She pulled out Sora's shoes. "Wow, these must've cost a fortune!" Atsuko exclaimed.

Sora looked at the shoes, unsure. "Are those really mine?" She asked. When Atsuko nodded, Sora couldn't help but say, "Painting with the smock, with expensive heels on. Right." Sora grabbed the shoes from Atsuko to examine them. _I never dress up! I hate dressing up! So why was I wearing this hideous outfit?_

Atsuko grinned at her, and reached back into the bag. "Uh, Sora," She said pulling something out of the bag.

"Hmm?" Sora said, still studying her shoes.

"Uh," Rachel said.

Sora looked over at her. "Holy Crap!" She cried out, scooting far away from Atsuko as possible. "Is that…?" Sora stopped, looking at Rachel's hand.

She was holding a ring. A gorgeous ring. The rock was enormous.

"There's something engraved on the inside." Rachel said, squinting her eyes. "Aww, it says 'S&M Forever'."

Sora's heart dropped. Aww, nothing!! M? As in the same M that texted her?

"It's an engagement ring alright," Rachel declared, not noticing Sora's pale face.

M as in…_ Oh no…_

The door flew open at that moment, and people poured into the room. Sora looked up stunned to see her friends, the digidestined, with balloons, flowers, and teddy bears.

"Surprise!!" They all shouted.

Sora smiled a real smile for once. She was also surprised to see how much older they've become. Kari was as tall as Sora, with a cute haircut that complimented her face. TK looked so much more grown up, and was taller than Kari. Izzy was not so short anymore. He was probably the same height as Sora now. Joe's hair came down to his shoulders. _Wow, things have changed! It's like a dream!_

Sora tried to hold in the tears, as she smiled at each of them. "Hey guys!" She cried out to the four faces she recognized. Her smile became fake when she looked at the other four who had came in as well. "Who are you?" she asked, politely.

They're smiles fell some. Joe spoke up. "Hey, we already knew this was going to happen." He looked at Sora. "These are our friends. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

The one with goggles on his head spoke up. "I'm Davis! The leader of the new digidestined!"

"New digidestined?" Sora asked, surprised.

Izzy jumped in. "They're digidestined like us! We're the original, but these guys were called back to save the digital world again! In fact, Sora, there are digidestined all around the world!"

Sora looked at Izzy with amazement. "Wow! Uh, Really?"

"Yup!" They all chorused.

A short boy stepped forward. "I'm Cody."

Next, A boy with longish dark hair stepped up and cleared his throat. "Ken."

Last, a tall girl with glasses came forward. She looked at the floor, her eyes unable to meet Sora's. Sora automatically like her purple hair. "What's your name?" Sora asked.

"I'm…I'm Yolei." She whispered, just enough that Sora could hear.

"Yolei?" Sora asked.

Yolei finally looked up at her. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

Yolei shook her head. Tears were now dripping down her cheeks. "Sora! It's me! Yolei! We're friends! I clean your house! I have your crest of love! You don't remember me at all??"

Sora frowned. "I'm sorry Yolei, I really am, but I don't." She was getting ready to ask Yolei what she meant about having the crest of love and cleaning her house, when Yolei burst into sobs. Ken walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Yolei, lets take a walk."

Sora watched as Yolei nodded, took her glasses off and wipe them down, and followed the boy named Ken out of the door.

When the door closed, Sora sighed. She felt a little uncomfortable, so she began to look around the room to talk about something. Her eyes fell on the goggles atop the maroon haired boy. "Hey, those goggles look familiar," she pointed, squinting at them.

Everyone but Kari looked up at the goggles. Kari continued to watch Sora, but then turned to look away. Izzy stared at the goggles.

"Yeah, there uh, Tai's goggles," Izzy finally said.

Tai!

"Oh my gosh! Where is Tai?? And Matt and Mimi??" Sora cried out frantically, when she realized that the trio was not present in the room.

Everyone fell into silence, before TK spoke up. "Well, Matt's on his way here," He said. Sora couldn't help smirking, noticing his voice, which was now deeper than the voice she remembered.

"Mimi's in America," Joe added.

"America! Wow! That's great! For vacation?" Sora asked.

"Uh, no to live," Izzy said.

Sora's eyes grew round. "What!? Really?" she was in shock. "And Tai?"

Kari looked back at Sora. "He's…around."

Sora looked confused now. "Around?" she asked.

"He…comes and goes!" Izzy threw in, laughing nervously.

Something was up. And Sora knew that it wasn't going to come out. _Ok, I'll just change the subject again._

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could help me remember some things." The door opened again as Yolei and Ken walked in. Yolei mumbled a, "Sorry" to everyone before marching up to Sora's side.

"Sora, I am going to do the best that I can to get your memory back. I swear on it." Yolei said firmly, as she gave Sora's hand a little squeeze.

"We all will," Izzy agreed, patting Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreicate it." Sora smiled, at all of them. "Well, as some of you know," she began, "I can only remember up to the time I fell down the steps after the night of the pizza parlor." She watched the faces of her friends as they thought back to that night. Sora's face lit up. "Izzy! Please tell me that I went to the digital world! Gennai said he needed us!"

Izzy smiled at the memory. "Yes. You were in the hospital for a day or two, but you were ok. You broke your arm."

Sora frowned, and looked at her right arm. "This one?" She asked, holding her elbow up and pointing to the scar.

Joe nodded, enthusiastically. "That's the one! I got to observe them putting the cast on."

Sora rolled her eyes. Of course Joe would want to watch something as boring as that. "So when did we go to the Digital World?" she asked.

"A few days after you got your cast off." Izzy answered, pulling up a stool. "We explained to Gennai what had happened. He said that it was ok, and that we were not needed right away, like I suspected. But we still needed to go together."

Sora looked confused. "Well what was the problem then, if we were not needed right away?"

"Gennai needed us to release the power of our crests." TK said.

"You mean like…Birdramon can't digivolve into Garudamon anymore? What for?"

"We needed to restore the powers that protect the digital world," Izzy explained. "Those powers were contained within our crests."

Sora nodded, even though she didn't really understand. "Well, as long as I there to help out." Her eyes floated down to her bag of things. "Oh, and could someone tell me about this?" She held up the ring for everyone to see.

Yolei brightened up. "Oh, Sora! You're engage! You just got engage like, a month ago!"

Sora sat there, stunned. So it was true. "Are you serious? Oh my gosh!"_ So I do have a fiancée! _"Who is it?" She whispered.

TK opened his mouth to speak. But a knock on the door interrupted him, and all eyes turned to see who it was. "Hey baby," Matt said, as he opened the door.

* * *

It was dead quiet as Matt, holding a dozen roses, placed a kiss on her lips. Sora sat there as well, too shocked to pull away. Kari looked away again.

"Matt?? You're…You're my Fiancée??" Sora whispered.

Matt looked surprise, and set the flowers on the nightstand. "The doctor said you bumped your head. He sure was right." He took her hand. "Yes, I am."

Sora pulled her hand back. "I…I'm sorry Matt. But… I…are you sure?"

Matt chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. We've been going out now for about 4 years."

Sora looked up at him. 4 years? 5 years ago, she was falling for Tai. _Something happened,_ Sora thought._ Something happened with Him and I, and that's why he's not here._

"Matt, the doctors filled you in then right? You realize then, that I can't remember the past 5 years of my life?"

"Yes babe, I know, and I just want you to know that we'll get through this, no matter what."

"Ok, well we can start by you not calling me 'baby' or 'babe'. 5 years ago we were not going out," Sora snapped.

Matt, who was clearly hurt, pulled away. "Right. I understand."

Sora felt guilty at the sight of Matt moping. _It's not his fault!_ Her mind scolded her. _He didn't know that I was falling for Tai, 5 years ago…I wonder where he is? _Sora looked up at Kari.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'd like to speak to Kari alone please, just for a sec," She smiled at everyone around the room.

Kari looked up at her. "Me?"

Sora nodded, as everyone else filed out of the room. Kari pulled up a chair. "Yes?" She asked timidly, once the door closed.

"Kari," Sora said softly. "Kari. I have a feeling something happened. Between Tai and me. Please, can you please tell me what happened?"

Kari's eyes were filling up now. "No," She whispered. "I…can't."

Sora touched her arm, but Kari flinched, and pulled away. "You…broke his heart."

Sora looked shocked. _What?_

"No! That's not true! He broke mine!" Sora declared.

Kari stood up abruptly, the chair scooting away. "Yes you did! You broke his heart! And because of you, he hasn't been the same since!!" Kari was crying freely now. "Sora if you want to know about what happened, you're going to have to ask Izzy or Matt. They can tell you. As for me, I can't say. I'm sorry. I'm…I'm really sorry." And with that, she ran out the door.

_No,_ Sora thought, a tear falling down her cheek. _No, it can't be true! I won't believe it!_

Matt peeked in the room, before advancing in. Izzy was right behind him. "Sora? You ok?" Matt asked. "Everyone decided to leave you alone for the rest of the day…they said they'd come back later. Bab- I mean uh, Sora?"

Sora glared at Matt. "Matt, just go. Leave me alone."

Matt looked at Izzy, nodded, and then sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." He closed the door behind him. Izzy sat down on the bed, holding her as she cried freely into his chest.

After several moments, Sora pulled away and looked at him. "I haven't cried this much in a long time," She said, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose. "At least, not that I'm aware of."

Izzy sighed. "Sora, you want to know about Tai, right?"

Sora nodded, wiping the fresh tears from her face. "Izzy, please tell me what happened."

* * *

I had most of this story written out , but I just made some changes to it! I'm also getting ready to leave for vacation (OH-IO!) next weekend and will be gone for a week! So I'll update as soon as I can! :D

R&R! I appreciate it! :)


	5. Clarifying

Chapter 5: Clarifying

Speaking of clarifying, I probably should do that with their ages. It's been 5 years after all! I should've done that in the past chapter, but oh wellers...

Tai, Sora, Matt- 20  
Izzy, Mimi- 19  
Joe- 21  
Yolei- 17  
Davis, TK, Kari, Ken- 16  
Cody- 15

Haru is Sora's Father's name. Mizuki is her mother's name. Jim is, of course, Joe's bro.

* * *

Chapter 5: Clarifying

Izzy held his breath. _Ugh, why do I always have to explaining?? _He thought, wringing his hands. "Are you sure?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, please."

Izzy exhaled. "Ok…Well, I'm going to tell you what I know, which, is from what Tai has informed me. This is pretty difficult though, because I don't want it to come out incorrectly, but you want to know, so here it goes."

Sora blinked. "Okay…"

"The night you fell down the steps…the night Tai tried to express his feelings to you-"

"Express his feelings?" Sora asked cutting him off.

"You didn't give him a chance. You ran off, remember?"

Sora sighed, irritated. "I thought…I thought he just wanted to be friends."

"No. From what he's told me, he really did love you."

_Did? _All Sora could say was, "Oh."

Izzy continued. "Anyways, That night, when you fell down the steps, Matt was the one who 'caught' you. Tai told me he was in a state of fear and shock, that all he could do was call for an ambulance, and cry. Matt stayed with you the whole time, even rode in the ambulance with you. But Tai… he felt extremely guilty, blaming himself for your fall. He couldn't even bring himself to go to the hospital.

"When you woke up, the first person to greet you was Matt. And of course, Matt being the caring friend that he is, made sure you were ok, and that you were comfortable. Practically stuck by your side throughout the whole time. Tai really wanted to visit you, but considering that you two just had a misunderstanding, he didn't want to upset you.

"After you were released from the hospital, you and Matt grew closer and closer, and Tai kinda just drifted off, doing his own thing. That school year, our junior year, was the year the new digidestined came in. I remember Tai mentioning something between the two of you at the Christmas concert that Matt had that year, but he never spoke of it again. Several days later on New Years Eve, Matt finally asked you out, and you agreed. And you guys have been together ever since."

Sora sat in silence. "What happened to Tai?"

Izzy shrugged. "He's still around. You don't hear from him much. He's put all of his attention into soccer. I hear from his every now and then, but it's usually about computer errors."

Sora bit her lip. "Do I…talk to him?"

Izzy shook his head. "On rare occasions." He gave her a dull look. "And when you do, it's usually arguing and bickering."

Izzy continued, playing with the tassels on her blanket as he spoke. "Matt and Tai still talk, but with you two, it's different. Never eye to eye about anything." When he saw Sora's face drop, he added, "Well look on the bright side, you and I have gotten to be closer."

Sora looked down at her hands. "But Tai and I are…were whatever, you know what I mean, best friends! I used to tell him everything, and he would tell me everything…" she paused and looked up at him. "Do I tell you everything?" she asked.

Izzy shrugged again. "I know more about you than you know about yourself right now."

Sora smiled, looking back at her hands. "Well, do you know if I…love Matt?" she asked. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

Izzy got up and walked over to the window. "I…I would say so. You guys are engaged, right?"

Sora didn't detect the nervousness in his voice. She was looking back at the ring on her table. _We're engaged,_ she thought. _I must love him._

"Right," she said, her voice a little shaky.

Izzy turned back to her. "Sora, I really need to get going. Your dad is probably freaking out at the lab right now."

"My dad?" Sora asked.

"Yup!" Izzy answered, grinning.

"Dad works in a lab?? Wait, He doesn't work at the university in Kyoto anymore??" Sora asked, stunned.

Izzy shook his head. "Nope. Haru, Jim Kido, and I opened a lab right here in Odaiba. We study the Digital World. He hasn't been by to see you yet because of the amount of work that has to be finished."

"Dad...He's in Odaiba."

Izzy smiled. "Kyoto is a wonderful place to study, but nothing beats home."

Sora grinned back at him. "Izzy, you haven't changed a bit." She gave him a hug. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." He gave her hand a squeeze before leaving.

Sora watched the door close behind him. _Tai and I…we don't speak anymore_, Sora thought, leaning against her pillows, and closing her eyes._ Well I guess it's true. I must love Matt. The last thing I remember is that I was trying to figure out love. I must've figured it out if I'm getting engaged. I just gotta remember it…_

* * *

"Well Ms. Takenouchi, I have an appointment set for you next Thursday. If you experience anything, memories, or any physical problems, call me ASAP."

Sora looked up at her neuropsychologist. "Thanks so much for your help" She said, as she walked out of his office. She had been discharged from the hospital. Her mom, and Matt were waiting for her in the lobby.

"How did it go?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked, standing up, when she saw Sora enter the room.

"Fine. Well, as fine as a frustrated and exhausted amnesiac patient can be," She sighed, waving a piece of paper. " I have an appointment next week."

Matt uncrossed his arms, and took her hands. "Sora, I know that you don't remember a thing about our relationship, but I just want to let you know that I am here for you."

Sora smiled up at Matt. "Thanks Matt."

He looked down at her hands, giving them a little squeeze. "You're wearing your ring," he said, grinning.

Sora looked at it. "Yeah well, I don't want people thinking I'm available!" She laughed, nervously. That morning, she was standing in front of her nightstand, staring at the ring, as if the ring was ready to attack her. She was debating on whether to wear it or not, when Atsuko walked in.

_"Maybe it will trigger your memory if you wear it. After all, you love him, right?"_

She didn't know. But she would do anything to get her memory back. She looked over at her mom. "You ready?"

Mrs. Takenouchi looked at Matt. "About that…"

Matt jumped in. "Sora, you live with me."

Sora's eyes widened. _Oh my God…_ "I…do?"

Matt nodded. "Um, Yeah. But I completely understand if you want to go back to your Mom's. We can… or I can," he added, "Pack some things up at the penthouse."

_Penthouse? _Sora nodded. "Uh, Yeah, If you don't mind. But I'll go with you. It's my stuff after all."

"Well, Mizuki," Matt said, turning to Sora's Mom, "I guess we'll meet up at your place, a little bit later on then."

Mrs. Takenouchi nodded. "That's fine with me. I have a few more arrangements at the shop I need to make before I close up for the day." She kissed Sora on the cheek. "See you in a bit, sweetie," She whispered, as she walked away.

Sora followed Matt as they made their way to his car, not saying a word. He jingled his keys to find the unlock button on his keys. She looked up and saw a 2008 Mazda MX-5.

"This is your car??" She exclaimed.

He grinned as he opened the door for her. "Yup," He said as he closed it.

While they drove, Matt explained to Sora that the Digital World was not a secret anymore, and that it was known around the world. Digidestined were practically treated as celebrities, known for saving both worlds.

"So we're rich and famous?" Sora joked.

He gave a small shrug. "It's nothing really," he said.

Matt pulled into a parking space, and led Sora inside an apartment building. They took an elevator up to the top floor, and when the doors opened, it opened right into their penthouse. Sora's mouth dropped.

"This is…ours?" She asked. _It's nothing my foot! _It was a huge penthouse, with a lot of space, and with a 360-degree view of the city below. The kitchen was black marble and stainless steel. The living room was brown with a cream color.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked her grinning.

She smiled back. He showed her the balcony, large enough to hold a patio table, and a bar. The stairs off to her right led her to the top of the building, where she found a terrace garden surrounding an in ground swimming pool.

"Matt, this is…unbelievable!" She was smiling widely now. "What on earth do we do?" She gestured around with her hands. "Can we afford all _this?_" she asked, in a hushed voice.

"Of course! Let me show you the offices," He said, taking her hand. Sora gawked at the paintings as he led her down the hallway. It was like Christmas all over again!

After taking a quick peek into the bathroom (one of 3) he opened the door to another room.

It was a huge office. There were bright colors all over the place, a small platform off to the side with 5 manikins wearing different styles of clothing. But Sora ignored all of that. Her focus was on a pink bird sitting at the desk.

"Biyomon??" She cried out.

The bird turned to face her. "Sora!" She cried. Sora ran over, and hugged the digimon tightly.

"Sora…I can't…breathe," The bird squeaked.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She loosed her grip on her, as Biyomon chuckled. "I just haven't seen you for years! I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

Biyomon looked up at Matt, confused. "Years? Is there something wrong with Sora?" She asked.

Matt glanced at Sora, before turning to Biyomon." I told you, B, that she lost 5 years of her memory," he scolded.

Biyomon frowned. "I know…I guess I was just hoping that it wasn't true."

Sora smiled sadly. "It's ok B," Sora said, ruffling her feathers a little. "How can you be here in the real world?"

Matt jumped in. "This actually happened not too long after saving the digital world the second time. Your father, Izzy, and Jim figured out a way for us to open the portals, and gave access for just our digimon to pass through okay. I think he did it for you, Sora."

Sora nodded. She wondered how her relationship with her father was nowadays.

Matt continued. "I already informed Biyomon that she would have to help you out more with your job, because of your memory loss," Matt said. "I guess you don't realize that you're a fashion designer."

"I'm a what??" Sora freaked.

Biyomon laughed. "Now Matt, She's almost a fashion designer. She will be when Vera Wang takes a look at these sketches!"

Sora looked down at the desk. There were several pages of sketches. "A glimpse of the up and coming fall collection." Biyomon said proudly, As Sora flipped over different designs.

This was something new to Sora. "Vera Wang? I like…fashion?"

Matt laughed. "You sure do."

Sora couldn't help but wrinkling her nose a little bit. She stopped as she studied one sketch. _Oh great, I design those smock tops too!_

At that moment, Gabumon walked in. "Oh, hello Sora! I'm glad to see that you are feeling better!"

Sora set the sketch down, and gave Gabumon a small hug. "Thanks, Gabumon." She looked over at Matt. "I want to see your office."

Matt grinned sheepishly. "It's nothing like yours really," He said, pulling her down the hallway. He showed her his office. It was smaller than hers, though he did have several posters up of his band.

"How did you guys make out with the band thing? Are you still a rock star?" Sora asked.

"We really were successful. Between my band, and you're fashion designs, we were able to afford this penthouse. But I left the band a year ago. I'm actually an astronaut now."

Sora whirled around and faced him. "A what??"

Matt grinned sheepishly. "Yup. In fact, I have to fly to New York tomorrow. I have a meeting about our mission coming up," Matt said, fingering a paperweight. "We're going to the moon."

Sora stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Matt laughed. "Honest! Not until late September though."

Sora raised her eyebrows, and walked down the hallway to another room. She opened it to find a king size bed.

Sora blushed. "Oh."

"Yeah, this is our room," Matt finished for her.

Sora bit her lip. _Oh my god…this is where we sleep. I sleep with him. Oh my god, I wonder if we've had sex. In this very room. Oh, sheesh, I don't even want to know._ She honestly hadn't thought about it until now. She looked around in the room. The furniture was black, while the walls were painted gold. There one side of the room was all windows, from floor to ceiling. There was a glass door though that led outside to a balcony with some chairs over looking the city. She opened a set of doors and walked into her closet. It was about as big as Matt's office. There was a bathroom in the bedroom, and inside the bathroom was a Jacuzzi.

"Nice," Sora said, gesturing with her hands.

Matt nodded. "Well, uh, do you want to start packing some stuff up? I can get some boxes…"

While Matt went on, Sora couldn't help but shake her head.

_Live in Mom's cramped apartment, or in a gorgeous penthouse?_

"Matt?" She interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think boxes will be necessary."

Matt tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I'll stay here. No point in moving all my stuff around!" She said. Matt opened his mouth to protest, when she added, "And besides, if I feel uncomfortable, I can always change my mind."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Sora grinned. "Of course! Plus the doctors want me to get used to my surroundings…" Her eyes glanced at the bed. _Oh boy…_

Matt stepped forward giving her a hug. "Well, as long as you're ok with it, so am I. And I am really glad you changed your mind," he said. Sora pulled away and smiled at him. At that moment, his cell phone went off.

"Hello, Ishida. Mmhmm. Right." He stopped. "Are you serious? Yeah, yeah. Fine, I'll be right over."

He hung up his phone and groaned. "I have to run into work. They came up with a problem." He said, irritated. He glanced at the clock. "I should be back late tonight."

Sora smiled. "It's fine, really."

Matt smiled back at her. "I called Gwen to tell her you'd be back today. But feel free to do whatever. The doctor said to take it easy, and that's what you're going to do."

Without thinking, he kissed her cheek. He pulled back quickly. "I'm…Sorry." He stammered.

Sora's stomach churned. _Oh quit it, Takenouchi! If we're getting married, I need to get used to it _"It's ok, I guess I should get used to it." She said, forcing a smile.

"I'll be back later." Matt said, turning and walking down the hall. He called out for Gabumon, and they both headed out.

* * *

alrighty there we go! And because I won't be here at all to update next week, I'll go ahead and give you chapter 6! See? I'm so nice! You should review for me then, right?

I'm extra nice! I'll explain to you in chapter 6 why... :)

R&R!


	6. Back to Reality

Okay, Here's my surprise! I did have most of this story planned out, but I went ahead and added my original chapter 7 to this chapter!! So here we go! I present to you Chapter 6! Does this mean I don't have to update for 2 weeks now right? :) Just teasing.

Haven't heard from Tai in awhile...Five years ago right?

* * *

Chapter 6: Back to Reality

As soon as Sora heard the doors close, She went out to the living room. She looked around again. _This is something that I would not have expected. We're 20 years old how can we afford a penthouse,_ Sora thought, as she flopped onto one of the tan couches. The colors went together well, but she always a live, vivid person. She wanted color. Brown, creams, and tans were not color. _But this is probably who I am now. I'm not 15 anymore!_

She picked up the phone, and called her mom to tell her that she was staying at the penthouse after all. When she sent the phone down though, her elbow knocked into a vase. She watched in horror as the red vase shattered on the wooden floor.

She swore as the crash echoed around the empty house. Then she noticed the couch.

_Crap!_

A piece of glass cut the couch leg at the bottom, and fuzz was hanging out of it. Sora dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a broom with a dustpan. But as she made her way back into the living room, she heard a buzzer go off.

"What's that??" she panicked. The buzzer keep ringing and ringing. _Did I set something off? I bet we have some type of security system, and Matt can just tune in. Oh no. If that's the case, he probably knows I broke the vase!_

Sora turned around and Biyomon was there. Sora jumped at the sight of her.

"Hey I was wondering-" Biyomon said, before She glancing down at the floor. "What happened?" She shrieked.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Sora hissed, covering a hand over her digimon's beak. She was convinced that her theory on Matt was true. "I accidentally knocked over the vase. Don't tell Matt!" She withdrew her hand. _I can't do that! Relationships are built on trust! I can't lie about it! Grr, this is harder than I thought!_

The buzzer was still sounding throughout the apartment. "Hear it?" Sora whispered.

Biyomon rolled her eyes. "That means someone's at the door." She fluttered over to the wall, and pressed on a button. It looked like an intercom.

"Hello?" Biyomon said into the speaker box.

"Hey B, it's Gwen. Sora there?"

"Sure! Come right on up!"

"Thanks!" Click.

_Gwen's coming over…_Sora had forgotten to ask Matt who Gwen was. She looked at Biyomon. "Who's Gwen?"

Biyomon took the broom and dustpan out of her hand, and began sweeping up the glass. "She's one of your best friends! You and her play tennis together."

_Tennis?_

"Sora…"

Sora turned her focus back on Biyomon, only to see that the digimon was pointing to the couch leg. Sora opened her mouth to say something, when Biyomon grinned.

"Don't worry," she said, waving her wing at her. "Matt won't ever notice. I'll stitch it or something."

Sora gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, B, I owe you one."

As Biyomon turned to fetch some thread, the elevator doors slid open. "Sora! Oh, you poor thing! I'm so glad you're alright!"

Sora turned around. Gwen looked to be her age, was as tall as her, and had shiny blonde hair. "Hi!" she greeted.

Gwen set her gym bag down. You look absolutely horrible!"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Uh, thanks…" She answered. _Thanks for the compliment?? _Sora cleared her throat and continued. "Yeah, well that's what happens when you're in a car wreck." She paused. What should she do next?_ Have a seat? Would you like something to drink? _

Bingo!

"Um, would you like some coffee?" Sora asked.

Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Sora. You know I hate coffee. Yuck! It's like, all nasty."

Sora sighed, placing her hands on her head. Her irritation was getting the best of her at the moment. "Yeah well, I don't know. In fact, I don't remember the past 5 years of my life. So that means I don't even know you."

Gwen gasped. "Oh my god! Like, Matt told me that you didn't have a memory, but I thought he was joking!"

Sora clenched her jaw, determined not to let this girl get on her nerves._ Why would you joke about something like this??_ "Yeah, well how about we talk about how we met?"

"Well," Gwen said, sitting on the couch. "We met in high school. I had just moved here, during our sophomore year. You were the first person to be a real true friend. We played doubles together in high school."

"Doubles?"

"You know. Tennis?" Gwen said.

Sora shook her head. "I'm sorry Gwen, but I don't know anything about tennis."

Gwen gasped. "Of course you do! You're the best! You like, won singles in the high school championships!"

"Gwen, I don't remember! The only sport I know about is soccer!" Sora said, a little frustrated. She plopped down on the couch beside her. Soccer. Sora looked up at Gwen.

"Do you remember Tai Kamiya?"

"Tai who?"

Sora shook her head sadly. "He was a boy who we went to school with." She stopped. "Unless he stopped coming to school with us." She stopped again, to see if she could remember anything about that.

"Oh!" Gwen said suddenly, startling Sora. "George wanted me to tell you hi, and that he'll try to drop by tomorrow."

"George?" _Oh no, not someone else I don't know_, Sora thought.

"He's like, your personal assistant, or something," Gwen answered. "Look, I just came by to see if you wanted to play a game of tennis."

Sora looked unsure. "I don't know Gwen…"

"Oh, C'mon! You'll be fine! It might bring your memory back!"

Sora thought about it. She figured that anything anyone wanted her to do was going to bribed her saying, _it'll bring your memory back! _

She sighed. "Ok fine, But I'm going to take it easy," She said. Gwen followed her back to her room and helped her find her tennis gear. _Man this stuff is heavy! Just like playing soccer!_

"Biyomon! I'll be back!" Sora called, as she stepped into the elevator with Gwen.

"Have fun!" Biyomon called back.

_I hope so,_ Sora thought, as the doors shut.

* * *

"Huhh…UHH!!"

_I can do this!_ Sora thought, watching Gwen smack the ball. They went out on the court "playing" Tennis. Gwen was an excellent player, but Sora was freaked. As Gwen smacked the ball over the net towards her Sora flinched for the 22nd time, and jumped out of the path of a blur of green. The ball smacked hard into the fence behind her. Sora smiled weakly at Gwen who was hanging her head.

"Hehe, Sorry?" Sora smiled weakly.

Gwen raised her head and gave Sora an irritated look. "Sora, just like, hit the ball! You can do it, I've seen you do it like, a million times!" Gwen whined.

Sora found herself serving the ball just fine. It came naturally to her. And it was a great serve._ I must play Tennis then, if I have such a great serve._ But when Gwen returned it with equal strength and force, Sora would duck.

Gwen sighed, walking in her direction. "How about if we take a break?"

Sora looked relieved. "Lets," she agreed.

They head over to the smoothie bar, in the park. After they got their drinks, and were seated at a table, Sora tapped Gwen on the shoulder. "Hey Gwen," She asked. "You remember high school right?"

Gwen looked at her, confused. "Sure. Like, the 3 years I was there. Why?"

Sora bit her lower lip. "Do you remember Mimi Tachikawa?"

Gwen tilted her head. "The girl you complain a lot about?"

Sora gasped. "I do not!"

Gwen looked at her as if she were crazy. "Yeah you do! Never met the girl, but apparently she was like, your friend, before things got crazy."

Sora glared at her. "She is my friend! I…" She stopped. Mimi was her friend, 5 years ago._ Great, do I have to find out went wrong between Meems and I?_ When she was younger, fighting with Meems was bitter and unfair. Mostly because Mimi always felt she was wronged. Sora shook her head. _I'm afraid of what we're fighting about now. _"Sorry," Sora told Gwen. "I guess I'm still getting used to this '5 years later' situation."

Gwen smiled at her. "It's ok. I am too. You must've like, really sucked at Tennis 5 years ago."

Sora laughed. "I did. I played soccer, not tennis." She stirred her smoothie. "So what all have I said about Mimi?"

Gwen set her drink down and leaned on the table. "Well, you never really told me what happened. But you always like, talk about different things you guys used to do together. I remember you telling me once about this one time in the digital world, where it was like, just you and Mimi fighting some chicken, because the guys and all the other digimon were turned to stone." She shivered. "I so could not do that."

Sora smiled at the memory. Standing on the bow of the ship, wrapped in their towels, beating the crap out of Kokatorimon. _Gosh, I miss Mimi,_ She thought.

"I just don't see how I could ever complain about Mimi, she was…is a really good friend!"

Gwen shrugged. "You would just say that you really missed her friendship. But I never knew her. She moved to America before I moved here."

Sora's cell phone went off, and she dug in her bag to find it. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Sora, it's Izzy."

Sora brightened. "Izzy! Hi! What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm actually at the park attempting Tennis," Sora answered.

"Oh that's right Sora! You're an excellent tennis player! Well, if your busy then, I'll just call you later."

"No, wait Izzy!" Sora said, before glancing at Gwen. "I'll come. What time?"

"Huh?"

Sora looked at her watch. "4? Sure! No problem!" She flipped the phone shut. "Sorry Gwen," She said, reaching for her gym bag, and heaving it over her shoulder. "I gotta cut tennis practice short today. Izzy needs me."

Gwen smiled, totally oblivious. "It's ok, Sora. Do you need a ride?"

"Uh, No! I'm uh, still a little nervous about cars," She lied.

"You're gonna walk?" Gwen said, a little unsure.

"Yes! I need it!" Sora said. "It's a great exercise!"

Gwen gave her a weird look. "Okay…I'll see you later, Sora. Let me know if you need anything."

Sora waved. "Thanks," she said, and turned and headed toward the gate of the park. Once, she reached the sidewalk, she flipped opened her phone, and called Izzy back.

"Sora! What the hell was that?"

"Uh, Sorry Izzy, I was with Gwen, failing miserably at tennis. And I really wanted to get out of that game. I didn't have a choice." After a brief pause she threw in, "I really am sorry."

Izzy sighed. "It's ok…"

Sora grinned, and started walking in one direction, when she realized that she had no clue where she was heading._ Crap, I don't even know where I live! _She stopped as she listened to Izzy.

"Well, I figured you would have more questions. You know, about the digital world, the digimon, the new digidestined…"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Hey uh, Izzy where are you?"

"I'm leaving work for my apartment."

"Do you think you could pick me up?" She asked. "Down by the soccer field?" She added, not wanting Gwen to see her. When she didn't hear a response, she said, "I don't know where I live Izzy, please?"

Izzy sighed. "Fine. I'll be right there."

"Perfect! Thanks Izzy!"

Sora headed in the direction of the soccer field. When she got there, she was surprised that no one there. She stood in the middle of the field. She closed her eyes, and tried to block the memories of her and Tai on this very field, but was powerless against them. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car horn. Izzy had pulled up by the side of the field in a red Honda Civic. "Hey," he called to her.

Sora jogged over to the car. She climbed into the passenger seat. "Thanks so much Izzy," She said, stuffing her gym bag on the floor. " I owe you one."

"You sure do!" A strange voice said.

Sora jumped and turned around to see the large beetle-like digimon in the back seat. "Tentomon!" She exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Tentomon asked.

"I feel fine! Except for the loss of my memory."

"Which, the doctors said, may take time in recovering," Izzy jumped in, looking in his rear view before driving off. "Do you mind if we go to my apartment first? I need to drop of Tentomon, and I have a few things I need to do."

"Sure. No problem."

One glance around Izzy's apartment, and Sora couldn't help but smile. The place was filled with Gizmos and Gadgets. _No touching,_ Sora thought. Izzy's number one rule.

"I'd offer something to eat, but I'm not the best chef," Izzy said, tossing his keys onto the dining room table.

"No! I don't mind! I'll fix something up for us!"

Sora pulled open the fridge, and spotted burgers. She quickly fixed the burgers up, along with some fries. When it was done, She found Izzy plopped on his couch, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Thanks," He answered.

Sora handed him a Pepsi she had also found in his fridge. Izzy cracked it open. "So what are your questions? The D3s? The D-terminals?"

Sora shook her head, even though she didn't have a clue about those things either. She took a sip over her own Pepsi. "No, I wanted to know about Mimi."

Izzy stopped eating. "Oh, uh, that," Izzy said, reaching for a napkin.

"Yes, that," Sora replied. "Tell me what happened."

Izzy cleared his throat. "Well, Apparently, Mimi really liked Matt…"

Sora held up her hand, silencing him. "Let me guess the rest of it. Mimi really liked Matt, and she became mad that even though I knew she liked him, I still went out with him."

Izzy nodded. "Correct. It wasn't intentionally of course, but it really hurt Mimi. When she moved to America with her parents, it made her more upset, leaving Matt and you together. And after the world tour, which I'll tell you about in a minute, when you guys became 'a couple', devastated her. After the 2nd battle with diaboromon, another thing I have to tell you about, we rarely ever hear from her."

Sora's eyes saddened. _And it's because of me,_ she thought.

Izzy poked her on the arm. "Hey," He said. "Don't go thinking it was all your fault. Mimi wanted to live in America. She didn't make a stand. She let you have Matt."

Sora looked over at Tentomon who was washing dishes, in the kitchen. "Izzy," She said in a low voice. "I don't think I love Matt."

Izzy nodded. "I know Sora, you may think that now…"

"No, you don't understand. I know you think that, 'O it's because she doesn't have her memory', but I don't think of Matt that way!" She said setting her food down on the coffee table. "I don't think I could ever see Matt as more than just a friend."

"Sora I know that. I've always believed that you guys could never share the same feelings. I know Matt loves you with all his heart, and I know you care for him, but I believe you care deeply more for someone else."

Sora looked over at Izzy, puzzled. "I'm sorry Izzy, I don't see you that way either…"

Izzy looked shocked then laughed. "No! Not me! I meant Tai."

Sora felt the butterflies in her stomach dance at the sound of his name. "I do, Izzy," She said. "Wait. Since when did I ever start confessing things to you?"

Izzy smiled sadly for her. "Since you lost you friendship with Tai," he answered honestly.

At that, knock rapped in a rhythm on his door. Izzy looked up, recognizing the knock. "The chances of that are one in a million…" He said to no one is particular. Sora looked at him confused as he sat there.

"You gonna get that?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Izzy said, setting his food on the coffee table. The knocking was becoming more impatient. "Coming!" Izzy called. He opened the door.

"It's about time, Izzy, what took you so long? I tired calling your phone, and you never answered! I really wanted to know how Sora…" A familiar voice said. He pushed past Izzy, and stopped in the living room, his eyes fixed on her.

"Sora," Tai whispered.

* * *

Sora sat on the couch frozen. Tai. He looked older but she recognized him right away. He certainly had grown up over the years. He was taller, and still tan. His wild hair that was never tame was wilder than before, but it made him look even better. _Wow, is he hott,_ she thought. His brown eyes screamed out to her with care and warmth, but only for half of a second. They turned cold as he nodded towards her. "Sora," he greeted.

Sora's stomach churned. That was probably the most gut wrenching she had witnessed from Tai since, well ever. "Tai," She whispered.

Izzy frowned at Tai. "Cut her some slack Tai, she has amnesia from her accident."

"Sure. Whatever," He responded towards Izzy. He walked past Izzy and into the kitchen. Izzy shrugged at Sora, who still couldn't move from the couch. He followed Tai into the kitchen. "What's up Tai?"

"Well, I was wondering uh... if you could... take a look at my wireless router." He fidgited. Izzy saw right through his lie, but didn't say anything. He knew Tai came over because he wanted an update on Sora's condition. "But I can see that you're busy with…_her._" Tai spat out.

Sora couldn't help over hearing this. _We're friends! He can't suddenly do this to me!_ She jumped up from her spot, anger boiling over.

"Tai!" She snapped loudly. Tai turned around and looked at her from the kitchen. She stared at him unable to understand why he was acting the way he was. He was never good at hiding his feelings. He wore the look of compassion on his face, but he was acting horrible towards her. "Yes, princess, you called?"

Sora was furious. "I'm not Mimi! What the hell is wrong with you??" How dare he call her such ridiculous names? _And when the hell did I start Cuss- Crap! I did it again!_

Tai looked at Izzy. "I thought she has amnesia. She sure acts the same."

Izzy growled at him. "Tai, she doesn't remember 5 years! For crying out loud, the last thing she remembers is when she fell down the stairs that one night!"

Tai's eyes widened at her. They had softened up a bit, but Sora was still furious. She was not going to give into those eyes. "That's the last thing you remember? That was…awhile ago." He said, softly.

"Yes, and you come in here acting like a total ass," Sora said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tai glared at her, the hardness returning in his voice. "Yeah, well that's too bad, because I have every right to. You treat me like crap, and then expect me to feel bad for you, because of amnesia? Think again, Takenouchi."

Sora clenched her teeth. She wanted to shout some horrible things, but couldn't when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Tai immediately stopped glaring, and his anger disappeared.

"I…I gotta go Izzy." Tai whispered, his eyes fixed on Sora. "Let me know when you can fix the router," And without saying anything else, he walked briskly out of the apartment.

It was silent in the apartment before Sora let the tears loose. Izzy came over and gave her a hug. "It's ok Sora, don't worry, he doesn't mean anything by it."

Sora sobbed. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong?" She sobbed into Izzy shoulder. "Is he upset that I love Matt?"

Izzy didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her. The silence was all that Sora needed for her answer.

She pulled away after several moments, trying to control her shaky breaths. "Thanks Izzy. Could you take me home, please?"

* * *

When the doors opened to the penthouse, She found Matt already home, sitting on the couch. He immediately got up when he saw her. "Hey, What's wrong?" He asked, taking notice of her tear stained face.

Sora smiled sadly. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Matt tilted his head. "That didn't sound too convincing."

Sora took a deep breath. It took everything she had to stop crying to Izzy in the car. "Well, I was over at Izzy's, and Tai came over, and…"

Matt held up his hand silencing her. He took her in his arms. "Say no more," He breathed into her hair. Sora closed her eyes and let herself relax in Matt's embrace. Still, a tear fell from her eyes. "I just don't understand," she said in a shaky voice.

"You don't need to right now. It'll come, along with the rest of your memory," he said, kissing the top of her head. He held her for a little longer until she pulled away. "Thanks," She whispered.

He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. "No problem. Hey, why don't we look at pictures?"

Sora smiled at that. She sat on the couch, as Matt pulled out some picture albums. "Here," he said, handing her one. "Maybe these will help you. Kari made the first two albums."

Sora opened the cover of a black album. There was only one picture in the middle. It was the first picture they had ever took in the digital world. They were all standing around in primary village, the original Digidestined. She flipped a page. The next several pages was dedicated to each and every of the original digidestined, along with their crests. She couldn't help but feel pain in her heart when she saw Tai's page. She quickly flipped it over to the next page. Everyone looked exactly the same, how she remembered them to be.

The next album held pictures of the new digidestined. There was a page for Davis, Yolei, Cody Ken, as well as TK and Kari. Kari had her camera in the digital world, and was able to take many pictures of their battles. Matt began telling Sora parts of their adventure. Towards the middle of the album, she found more pictures of the originals, and finally spotted an updated picture of Mimi.

"She has pink hair!" She exclaimed.

Matt laughed. He then showed her pictures of digidestined around the world, and showing her a picture of her friends in Russia. Sora smiled.

The last album was mostly of her and Matt. Sora studied the pictures, trying to find and clue or hint of love in them. Was she in love? Did she really love this boy beside her? Her eyes stopped on a picture with her, holding Matt's arm with her right hand, and the peace sign with her left. Matt had his hands stuffed in his pockets, barely smiling (**AN**: It's the picture of them together in the movie Diaboromon strikes back). _That's just his cool exterior self,_ she thought. She was just turning the page when she noticed something different about that picture. Sora pointed to it.

"I'm…wearing a hat."

Matt nodded. "Yeah. You said you didn't like your hair that day. So I suggested that you wear a hat. You know, like the old days."

Sora frowned, as she closed the album shut. _I know I swore I would never wear a hat again to hide my hair. I really have changed. _Matt spoke up, interupting her thoughts. "Hey, why don't you take a bath before bed? That'll be soothing for you."

He drew up a bath of hot water for her. The bath did do some comfort, but her mind was still running on about Tai. _Whatever it is Tai, whatever I did, whether it's me being with Matt, or something else, please, please forgive me. I don't think I can live without you._

After her bath, Sora changed into her pajamas. She wandered into the bedroom, blushing when she saw Matt already asleep in bed.

She took a deep breath. _I can do this,_ she thought. She peeled back the covers.

_Oh god, he's wearing just his boxers._ She pulled the blankets back up. There was no way she would get any sleep knowing Matt, who would be sleeping beside her, was practically naked.

Sora pulled the covers back again, and slid in. She just pulled her legs into bed, and laid as far away as she could from him. Just as she settled in, Matt turned and faced her, throwing an arm around her pulling her towards him. Sora clenched her teeth in aggravation. When he stopped moving, she tried to get out of his embrace by wiggling around. It wasn't working.

Matt stirred, pulling her closer, before rubbing his eyes. "Sora, will you please just…" His eyes widened when he realized what was wrong. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I was even thinking…" He sat up, exposing his bare chest. _Well, at least he's got nice abs,_ Sora thought, her eyes automatically scanning him. When he climbed out of bed though, she screwed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry Matt, You don't have to leave, I can do this-" she said, before he cut her off.

"Sora no," Matt said firmly. She opened her eyes relieved to find him in a robe. "I don't want to make you anymore uncomfortable than you already are," He said, ushering her into bed.

"Now I want you to get a good night's sleep. I'll just sleep in the guest suite for now," He said, tucking her in. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," He whispered softly. He switched off the light, and before he could walk out the door, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Sora awoke with her bed being bounced. Matt was throwing some clothes into a large suitcase sitting on the bed, down by her feet. "Good morning," He said to her.

"Morning," She answered groggily. A scrumptious whiff caught her attention. "Are you making breakfast?" She asked.

Matt laughed. "God no! Yolei is."

"Yolei?" Sora asked, yawning. "The girl with the purple hair? Why is she here?"

Matt was straightening his tie in the mirror. "She's our housekeeper. She cleans and cooks."

Sora sat up now. "Are you serious? That's ridiculous! We can do that ourselves!"

Matt just grinned at her. "Sora, we're both way to busy to do either. Besides, Yolei wanted a little part time job anyways. Something about saving up for college. So we offered this position to her." He walked over and closed his suitcase.

Sora reluctantly threw the covers off of her. She followed Matt out into the kitchen. Sure enough, Yolei had breakfast waiting on the table.

"Morning guys! How are you feeling Sora?" Yolei chirped.

Sora smiled at her. "Fine. Except the memory, of course." she answered, pointing at her head.

Matt took a sip of his coffee. "Sora, I really need to be heading off for the airport," He said. "The driver and Gabumon are waiting for me."

Sora nodded. " I understand. Go ahead and get going."

Matt grinned. "Ok, thanks dear." He stopped, biting his lip. "It…slipped." He said, referring her as 'dear'. Sora waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Go."

"We'll be gone for several weeks, but I'll keep you updated," He said, slowly approaching her and kissing her cheek. "Love you," He said softly, as the doors closed.

Yolei sighed. "Gosh Sora, you are so lucky to have Matt. He's perfect."

Sora shrugged, sitting down at the table. "I guess. Where's Biyomon?"

"She went into the office today as well. Said something had come up, and she figured since you wouldn't remember what it was, she would handle it for you."

Sora wrinkled her nose slumping in the chair. "Ugh. I've got my friend cooking breakfast and cleaning for me, and my own Digimon does my work for me."

Yolei waved a hand at her. "Don't worry about it, Sora."

Sora stood up now, her mind was made up. "No," She said firmly. "Yolei, I want you to take the day off."

"But…"

"With pay." Sora added.

Yolei stopped. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Well if you say so," Yolei said, not sure what do with herself. "I know. I'll go see if Biyomon needs help." But before Sora could protest, Yolei said, "See you later Sora! I'll bring Biyomon back around 5!"

Sora glared at the doors as they closed. _Whatever, _She thought crossly._ You know what? I'm going to take it easy. I'll…I'll go swimming!_

Sora rummaged around through her room, trying to find a swimsuit._ Where are my things? _She thought. Yes, she had her stuff in her room, but she wanted to find her stuff she would never give up.

_My Hat._ With or without memory, Sora knew that she would never give up her hat. She threw open another drawer, finally locating her bikini. She slipped it on, and headed up to the pool._ I'll look for the hat later, _She thought as she stepped into the warm water. She floated around on a raft for about 15 minutes before she heard a familiar buzzer.

"Oh no, someone's here," She said aloud. She looked around finally spotting an outdoor intercom not too far from the pool.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Hey Sora, it's George." The voice sounded oddly familiar.

George?

"_Oh!" Gwen said suddenly, startling Sora. "George wanted me to tell you hi, and that he'll try to drop by tomorrow."_

_Crap, I totally forgot_, Sora thought. "Oh, George, yes you may head on up."

"Thanks."

Sora climbed out of the pool, trying to figure out what she should say. He was her personal assistant? What do they do? Did he work in the fashion industry with her? If he's personal, maybe he would know where her hat was. _Ha!_

_I guess I should go look presentable, instead of in a bikini, _she thought. She heard the doors open from below._ Too late,_ She thought, changing her mind. _Oh well!_

"Sora?" The familiar voice echoed in the house.

"Hey George," She called, heading down the steps. "You'll have to forgive me, I wasn't exactly expecting anyone today…"

She looked up, and stopped completely shocked.

"Hey," He said.

"Tai…"

* * *

I don't if that was evil or not, leaving it as a cliffhanger until I get back from vaca. And I know there wasn't much of Tai in here, but just imagine what the next chappie is going to be like!

Well guys, I'm off for vacation! I'm Headed to Ohio AND TN!! woo-hoo! Hopfully this will hold you over till I get back! Sorry it was soo rushed! I have to start packing!

R&R!


	7. Lies in the Truth

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It was great coming back from vacation and reading the reviews!! I appreciate it!  
Vacation was great! I went to Ohio, and my friends from Alabama (who were visiting Ohio also) talked me into going back to Bama with them! and I did!! So much fun! After that, I surprised my family by showing up at the campsite in TN (my family thought I was going to be in Ohio for the entire week. Wrong!) All in all, I had a lot of fun!

You guys were right; it was evil for me to leave yall (good ol' southern talk!) hanging there! So tried my best with the Taiora in this chapter! Hopefully it'll makeup for the long wait I left yall (LoL! Love it!) with!

Quick note: I didn't want to do flashbacks in this story. For some reason, they strike me odd. You don't open a book a find ***Flashback*** in the book.  
But...  
I decided that I didn't want Tai to do so much explaining (He's not the type to do it in the first place!). So I did flashbacks, to make sense of the situation.  
Also, the italics in the flashbacks, are Tai's thoughts. Tai's flashbacks, Tai's thoughts!

Ok, enough rambling! Chapter 7!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lies in the Truth

Sora froze on the steps, as she stared at Tai. He came to two steps below her, looking up at her. Concern was etched on his face. He looked more welcoming than the day before…

Sora stopped and thought about his reaction at Izzy's. She glared at him. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" she was a little shocked at her cold tone of her voice.

Tai took a deep breath. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok…"

"I'm fine," She snapped. "Just get out of my house. If you say I act bitchy towards you than stay the hell away from me."

Tai shook his head in disbelief, but continued to stare at her. "You really have lost your memory, haven't you?" He asked softly.

Sora snorted, folding her arms. "I thought you didn't care."

"Sora, C'mon! I care more than anything in the world!" Tai said with sudden sense of urgency.

"What?? Yesterday you didn't give a shit, and now, you're all fine and worried about me?" Sora said, her voice rising with anger.

"Sora, please listen-"

"No, you listen to me, Taichi Kamiya! We're supposed to be friends! I may not exactly remember what happened, but you seriously need to get over it!"

Tai flinched and steppd down one. Sora was shaking from her anger, and her fists were clench tightly. She has never yelled at Tai with such anger before. _It's because I care for him so much! And it hurts me to know were not getting along!_

Tai still hadn't said anything, taking it all in. Sora pushed past him and into the living room. Tai followed her, trying to comprehend everything. She was getting ready to open the elevator doors for him when she heard him say, "5 years of Memory gone. Poof. Just like that. So what do you think happened?"

Sora stopped, and turned around to face him. He was leaning against the patio door. "I told you, I don't know. Izzy told me some things."

"Oh wow, well that's a bunch of useless information." Tai muttered.

She glared at him. "Are you calling Izzy a liar??"

Tai threw his hands in the air. "Of course not! I'm just saying what Izzy knows is only half the story!!"

"Right Tai! I'm sure Izzy doesn't have a clue!"

"You know what?? Fine, Sora! Listen to Izzy! After all, He knows our friendship better than we do!" Tai shouted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sora gritted her teeth. "Shutup! Just…stop!!" she screamed. She turned around, squeezing her eyes shut so tears wouldn't fall.

She heard Tai sigh, and a moment later, felt him place a hand on her shoulder. She wante to turn to him, and let him make her feel better, but she jerked away. "Sora please, hear me out," Tai said in a quieter voice. "That's all I'm asking. After all, I should know what exactly happened between us."

Sora turned around and looked in his eyes. All she saw was pain. _Why pain? What have I done to him? _She sighed. He was right. If she was willing to listen to everyone's stories about her, then she could at least listen to Tai's.

"Fine. Sit," she commanded, pointing at a bar stool outside on the balcony. "I'll be right back." She ran to her room to grab a robe, filled up 2 glass of water, all the while trying to calm her nerves. _I'm afraid of what he has to say. But I want to know also! What if he's lying? No! He wouldn't do that! ...Would he? _She walked back onto the balcony and handed him a glass.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Tai took a sip. "Okay. Your last memory was falling down the stairs?" he asked.

Sora nodded, though she thought of her last memory being Tai only wanting to be friends.

"Well," He said, setting his glass down. " Then what Izzy told you is true. I was upset and fearful and angry with myself. So much, I couldn't even go visit you at the hospital. I figured that you would never want to see me again, after all the pain and heartache I caused you."

Sora nodded, unwilling to meet his gaze. A breeze gave her sudden goosebumps on her arms. She could tell she wasn't going to like this story.

Tai went on. "That was the worst mistake of my entire life." He shook his head. "I should've gone with you but instead, I held back, and because of that, I let you and Matt begin a new relationship."

Sora finally lifted her eyes to look at his. "Tai, why? I thought you only wanted to be friends! That's what you told me before I fell!"

Tai smiled sadly. "You never let me finish talking. You ran off." He took her hand in his. "I said it all wrong that night. I wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything, but I was afraid it would ruin our friendship."

Sora stared at him. "Really?" She whispered.

Tai placed a hand on Sora's cheek. Sora didn't move. All this didn't seem real to her. "Really. I could never stop loving you. I always have and I always will." He pulled away, took his glass of water, and leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out on the city.

Sora remained on the bar stool, eyes following Tai._ Ok, he had to have changed...Tai does not talk smooth like that at all! But is it true?_ She finished her water off before she heard Tai speak again. "Anyways, I let Matt go for your heart. I tried everything to get you back, but you drifted farther and farther from me. You dropped out of soccer team and took up tennis. You worked more and more in your mother's flower shop. You grew kind of distant, to the point where you wouldn't even talk to Mimi anymore. She ended up moving to America."

Sora frowned. She would ask about Mimi later. She wanted to hear more of her own story with Tai.

Tai sighed again; he glanced back at her, before continuing. "Our junior year in high school was the year of the new digidestined. Matt was now extremely popular with his new music career. He was getting attention from everyone. We were all still pretty good friends, even though I knew our relationship was changing for the worse everyday. It was almost like we were smiling for everyone else, so they would think we were ok.

"I remember that winter. It was the most adventurous but heart wrenching winters ever. Matt had a concert, two days before Christmas. I went to see if you wanted to come with me to the concert, but you told me that you wanted to go alone so you could be available for Matt afterwards."

Sora lowered her eyes, tears starting to form. _He's trying not to show it, but I can see the pain…_she thought.

Tai paused, took a sip of his water and went on. "At that moment, I knew that I had lost you. Christmas Eve, we all ended up going around the world; we needed to help digidestined from all over. But after the world tour, you and Matt announced you guys were a couple."

Sora finally stood up and went over to him. Tears were not falling down her cheeks, hating this story. Tai noticed her tears. "Stop Tai," She said. "Please, I don't want to hear anymore. It's too painful."

Tai took her in his arms. "Sora, it's ok. It's in the past," He whispered against her hair.

She sighed, and leaned her head on his chest. "Ok," she said after a moment. "Go ahead."

Tai continued, still holding her. "After saving the digital world for the second time, I kind of dropped off the face of the planet. Our senior year… I pretty much only talked to Kari, Izzy, and sometimes Davis. And then there was the battle of Diaboromon again."

She pulled away. "What??" Sora said, looking up at Tai.

Tai nodded. "It was the summer after we graduated. I really hadn't seen much of you at all our senior year so when Izzy said he needed to meet with us digidestined I honestly didn't want to go. But I knew I had to. Once we were all there, except you and Mimi, Izzy explained about what was going on. While he was talking I could see the distance I had put between myself and everyone."

"I wasn't there? Mimi wasn't there?" Sora asked. She rolled her eyes. "Please tell me that I didn't miss out on this battle."

Tai smiled at her. "Mimi was on her way in. You were on your way back from tennis camp." Sora's face fell, but Tai continued. "You came right on time. Omnimon was battling Armageddemon, when he stopped moving. I was starting to lose hope when I heard you call out to us.

"Davis and Ken had their digimon digivolve and we defeated him once and for all. It made me realize how much I missed everyone. After the battle we celebrated our victory." Tai grinned, looking down at her. "Guess where?"

Sora smiled. "The trolley."

"Yup," he said, his hand holding hers. "And that is where this story turns for the better…."

***Flashback***

Tai climbed on top of the trolley. He was a little worn out from the battle, but he wanted to just watch everyone celebrating their latest victory. He had just pulled himself over the top when he spotted Sora laying there, staring up at the clouds. He debated whether to talk to her, or to climb back down, but he shook his head. He really needed to get over her. So He slowly moved over and sat beside her.

"Hey," He said softly.

Sora looked up at him. She looked kind of shocked, but broke into a full smile. "Hey," She greeted back.

Tai sighed, smiling. He watched Kari dance with TK making Davis more frustrated. "That was some battle, wasn't it?" he said.

Sora shrugged. "I wish I was here for the beginning of it. Why do I keep missing out on the action here in the Real World?"

Tai laughed. "What are you talking about? They avoid you!"

Sora sat up, and swatted him playfully. She stared at him for a bit before turning away. "You know," She said after a second. "We haven't really talked this easy in awhile."

Tai's smile disappeared as he looked down at his lap. Sora continued. "I've always wondered why…was it something I did?"

_Yeah…you didn't fall in love with me_. Tai shook his head. "No. It wasn't you. It was all me."

He looked back up her. "Sora, I'm really sorry. I've…been such a jerk. I've pushed you away; I've pushed everyone away. This battle was and eye opener for me. I see now I can't do this all on my own. I still need my friends to help me. I'm so sorry…"

"Tai…" Sora said softly. "I'm sorry too."

Tai looked at her. "For what?"

She shook her head sadly. "For not realizing that my friend was hurting..."

Tai opened his mouth to speak but Sora went on. "I guess I pushed you away too. But I've missed you so much Tai. I always think about the great times we had together, and I want them back so much."

Tai grinned at her. "Let's make a pact, then."

Sora rolled her eyes. "No. I don't trust you. Remember that one time we made a bet who could hold their breath underwater-"

"No no no!" Tai held his hand over heart, as Sora stifled a giggle. "I swear, I will never let our friendship fall to pieces ever again. And will always work to improve our relationship no matter what." He studied her face to see what her reaction would be.

Sora smiled, and held her hand over her heart. "I swear, I will never let our friendship fall to pieces ever again…." She repeated.

***End Flashback***

Sora smiled. _Ugh! Why can't I remember something like that!? I want to remember it! _After a second though, she frowned. "Wait. If that's the case, then why does Izzy, Kari and everyone think we're not friends, and that we hate each other?"

"I'm getting there," Tai said, lightly bopping her on the arm. "We started growing closer again, and we would meet everyday at the trolley. Just hanging out and talking. Our meetings became longer, and then became discreetly. Finally one day I…I realized that my feelings for you had never left me, and they started growing stronger everyday. Then a month or two ago, I could tell you were a little upset about something…"

***Flashback***

It was raining. Tai was sitting inside the trolley, frowning at the rain. He hated but loved the rain at the same time. Was that even possible? The rain messed up his time with Sora, but because he knew Sora loved the rain, he couldn't hate it as well.

He spotted Sora running towards the trolley car. His heart jumped a little at the sight of her. It always did. When the doors opened though, it was a different story.

Sora busted into the trolley, the look on her face was low. "What's wrong?" Tai asked, immediately worried.

Sora shook her head, rubbing her arms to warm up, then shoving her hands into her pockets. "Nothing." She flashed him a fake smile.

Tai narrowed his eyes at her. Something wasn't right. "Ok…Well, then, what's new with you?"

Sora sat down beside him. "The usual. Matt's away again…Work is crazier than ever…what about you?"

Tai shrugged. "Teaching soccer at the high school with coach this year, is more difficult than it seems," He said. He noticed that she was still shivering. "Hey, I brought Hot Cocoa. You want some?"

Sora nodded, smiling a little brighter. "Ooo, yes please."

Tai grabbed the Hot Chocolate that he had bought from the café to hand to her. But just as he did so, he dropped it onto the floor. Hot chocolate spilled everywhere.

"Shit..." Tai groaned.

Sora just stood up, looking for something to clean it up with. She found some paper towels, and started sopping up the mess. Tai looked down at her. His heart stopped.

"Sora."

Sora looked up at him. "What?"

His mouth dropped slightly. He looked at her hand, then back at her. When Sora realized what was wrong she jumped up. "I gotta go," She said.

She ran off the bus, and into the rain. Tai was running right behind her, and finally caught up with her. He grabbed her left arm.

"Sora! Stop!"

He turned her to face him, and studied the tears flowing down her cheeks. He held her left hand in the air, as he examined the ring. "You…you're engaged."

Sora nodded, using her free arm to wipe her face. The rain poured down on the two of them, but neither spoke a word. Tai could feel his heart break into two. He stared at her face a little longer, wondering why all he saw was misery.

"Are you ok Tai?" she asked meekly.

Tai felt sick. Of course he wasn't ok! The rain continued to soak the two. "I…I'm…" He stuttered. He sighed. "If this is what you want, then I'm ok with it too."

Sora stared at him, before shaking her head. "It's not," she said quietly.

Tai listened to the rain a little longer, before realizing what she just said. "What?" he asked.

Sora wrapped her arms around Tai. "It's not what I want." She repeated. She buried herself into Tai's chest. "Honestly, I don't love him. But I couldn't say 'no' to him either." She sobbed.

Tai held her, while a flash of lightening brightened the sky. A second later, a roar a thunder rolled around them. He ignored all of it, trying his hardest to think of what to say next.

Sora pulled away, looking up at him, her face red from crying. "What should I do?" she asked.

Tai shook his head, and ran a hand through his soaked hair. "Sora…I…I don't want to lead you wrong."

Sora blinked, rain running down her face. "But I'm asking for your advice!" she protested.

"Fine! I'll tell you what I think!" Tai said, throwing his hands in the air. He had had enough with his feelings. "I honestly think you should leave him! He's not your type at all! You need someone who understands you, and cares about you! Who knows your strengths and weaknesses…someone who betters you! And it's not Matt! When it comes to Matt and..." Tai stopped. _No. I can't do that. I can't compare Matt to me._

Sora raised one eyebrow. "Matt and who?" When he didn't respond, she started again. "You? Because Tai, I-"

Tai cut her off, as he stepped forward, and kissed her fully on the lips. After several seconds, he pulled away slightly, their foreheads touching.

_Oh no,_ he thought. _Why'd I do that?? _He was getting ready to pull away completely, and apologize, when Sora pulled him back down into another kiss.

"I need someone like you, is that it?" she whispered softly, after their second kiss. Tai was too stunned to say anything. He watched as his breath mixed with hers in pouring rain. "Because that's honestly what I want..."

***End Flashback***

Sora thought her heart stopped. She was still in Tai's embrace, as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Then what did I do?" she whispered.

Tai stroked her hair. "You…you said you loved me, and always have." His voice cracked.

Sora pulled away, her eyes still locked with his. "And I…I don't love Matt?"

"No. No, you love me. And no one knows about it. Not even our own digimon know. That's..." Tai swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "…that's why I had to act that way yesterday. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

"It was…it was all an act?" Sora asked, in disbelief.

"Yes." Tai answered.

"Are you serious? And…I am…I'm cheating on Matt?"

Tai didn't say anything.

"Oh, God…" Sora said, backing away from Tai, and looking away.

_I don't love Matt. I love Tai. But I'm engaged to Matt. And Tai and I love each other. And Matt doesn't know._

"Sora?" Tai said, softly.

Sora looked back at him, and shook her head in frustration. She walked back to the bar, grabbed her glass and headed inside.

"Ugh, I…I don't know what to think anymore!" She cried, as she set her glass on the sink. "I hear one thing, and the next minute, it's totally different! What am I supposed to believe??" Tai followed her into the kitchen.

"Believe this." He whispered, as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her neck softly. Sora was a bit surprised, but didn't pull back. Instead, she found herself wanting him, a jolt of excitement ran through her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, letting him explore her neck. Tai found her lips and kissed them softly. A thrill ran through her, and she turned to face him completely. She kissed him back, softly as well but with passion.

Tai's hands were trailing down her back slowly, giving her chills. He kissed down her neck again, and over her collarbone. Sora moaned at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. His lips returned to hers, kissing passionately. Her hands were running up the back of his neck into his hair, begging for more. Tai had just pulled off her robe, his fingers found their way back up her neck, stopping at her bikini strings.

A sound pierced through the still house, and Tai and Sora jumped from each other. They were panting, and the shrill ringing sounded throughout the house again. Sora made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice a bit out of breath.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to let you know that take off was successful! We're in the air on our way to Florida!" Matt said.

Sora froze. Her heart rate skyrocketed and she felt like she had been caught. She glanced at Tai, who knew it was Matt right away. He turned away and sat on the couch.

_Calm down, Calm it down. _"Oh! Matt! Hey! Are you calling me from the plane's phone?" she asked, as lightly as possible.

"Yeah. Sorry forgot to tell you. It's a private jet that me and several other guys are taking. But I can't stay on here too long. The others want to use the phone. I just wanted you to know that I'll call you when we get there, ok?"

Sora forced herself to smile. "Ok. Thanks, I appreciate it." She said.

"Love you."

"Bye." She said simply.

She set phone down in its cradle. She sat down beside Tai on the couch. He was staring at the ceiling. "Matt, huh? How's he doing?" He asked.

"Ok. He said he'd call when they got there." She answered. _How can Tai be so calm? I'd be freaking out if I were him! _She sighed. Her heart and every fiber in her body desperately wanted to get back to where they left off, but her mind screamed to stay away. Suddenly Tai poked her.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Sora shrugged. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower real quick. Do you mind waiting?" she asked him.

He looked up at her. "No of course not, go ahead."

Sora quickly showered, and dressed. She left a note for Biyomon, saying she would be back later, and followed Tai into the elevator.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Tai was holding Sora's hand as he led her through the private parking deck. Sora pulled her hand away when they stopped at Tai's car. "This is your car??" She asked loudly, her voice echoing.

Tai grinned. "Sure is!" He said, proudly. It was a black 2008 Nissan GT-R. Sora had never seen such an awesome car.

Tai opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in, in awe. "It's probably the nicest thing I own too," Tai said, as he climbed into the driver's side.

The whizzed down the streets of Odaiba passing some familiar sights, but Sora already knew where they were headed. When they reached the park, Tai reached into the back seat, and pulled out a bag. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, smoothed his hair down some, and pulled a hat on. Sora gave him an odd look.

"What's with that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Tai shrugged. "So no one will recognize me."

Sora watched as he climbed out and opened the door for her. "Okay..." she said, giving him an odd look.

She climbed out, and gently but firmly shut the door. She looked around. It was late afternoon, and she felt Tai take her hand. "C'mon," He said, pulling her one way.

As they headed down the path, Sora's heart pounded. She knew where they were going. They entered the clearing, and there it was. The Trolley.

Sora's face slowly lit up. Tai couldn't help but smile at her beauty. "Well, don't just stand there, c'mon!"

She grinned. "Race ya!"

She took off into a sprint, with Tai right behind her. When she reached the trolley, she slowly pushed the door opened, almost too softly, as if it were fragile.

Sora climbed up the steps, and looked around. There were the familiar old green seats. She remembered sleeping in the trolley when they were in the digital world. She turned to look at Tai, who was opening a window.

"Now this…" She gestured around. "Hasn't changed a bit." She plopped down on the cushion seats.

Tai sat across from her. He smiled to know that she was happy. "So…what do we usually do when we come here?" She asked hesitantly.

Tai shrugged. "We talk, make out, whatever."

Sora blushed. "What do we talk about?" She asked, ignoring the other half of his statement.

Tai grinned. "Memories."

Sora smiled, closing her eyes to relax. She was getting ready to bring up a memory, but she heard a voice call out. "Sora?"

She jolted up, looked past Tai, and spotted Gwen. Tai turned at the voice as well. _Oh crap, _She thought. _Tai said no one knew about us. _

_Well we've just been busted._

Gwen peeked through the open window. "Hey George! You helping Sora today?"

Sora frowned, confused. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Tai. "Yup! I brought her here because this is where she gets her inspiration. Plus," He added, "I figured that it might trigger her memory some."

Gwen looked around. "I can see. Inspiration. Green seats." Sora watched Gwen wrinkle her nose.

"Yes, but it also holds a powerful connection for our first adventure in the digital world." Tai countered.

"Our? You were with her?" Gwen asked.

Tai looked at Sora, before turning back to Gwen. "Did I say 'our'? Sorry! I meant 'her'." He said, laughing it off.

Gwen nodded, taking it in. "Oh." She turned her attention to Sora, who was still in confusion. "How are you feeling, Sor?"

Sora smiled at her. "Fine, Thanks!"

Gwen nodded again. "Well, I like, better leave you two alone. I know you guys are like, probably busy with all the work ahead of you, so uh, I'll see you guys later!"

Tai and Sora watched Gwen walk off. When she was good distance away, Sora hissed. "What the hell was that?? I thought you said no one knew about us!"

Tai sat back. "Relax. Gwen thinks my name is George."

"I thought the digidestined were known around the world! Doesn't she know that you're a digidestined too??"

Tai laughed. "Nope. The first time she saw us together, we thought we were busted. But she thinks I'm you're personal assistant." He tugged on his hat. 'That's why I wear the shades and the hat. No one recognizes my with this hat covering my hair."

Sora let her head thump against the back of the seat. "That's for sure. But is she that stupid? Unable to recognize you, Tai Kamiya, the leader of the Digidestined?? sheesh..."

"I guess not!

"And why'd you come up with that name? George!" Sora scoffed.

Tai laughed. "I didn't! You did!"

"What? I did not!"

"Yup! George H. G.H. Goggle head."

Sora stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?? That's so corny!"

"Hey you're the one who came up with it!" Tai teased.

"When?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Tai ran a hand through his hair. "I took you to the beach one night, several weeks ago, and…well, one thing was leading to another and you started freaking out. You pulled away, worried that someone would see us. We talked about it, and for some reason you ended up making a code name for me in case if anyone asked about us. You said that my name was George, and that I was your personal assistant."

Sora blushed again, at the thought of making out with Tai. She twisted awkwardly in her seat. "Um, Tai? Have we ever…." She stopped, not able to say it.

"Have sex?" he offered.

Sora nodded, stupidly.

"Sora, I respect you too much for that. I've always let it up to you." (**AN**: I would love to put in what Tai was really thinking at this moment, but I don't want Sora to jump up and slap him and storm off. Good thinking, Tai!)

Sora felt relieved, but also was disappointed.

Tai moved over to her side and pulled her chin up. "But," he said, looking at her fully in the eyes, "I do believe we are meant to be together."

He moved closer to kiss her, but she shook her head, and pulled away. This was not the kind of life she wanted. _Sure, if it's true that I love Tai now, I'm ok with that. But I'm not ok with being engaged to Matt, and sneaking off with Tai…_

"If it's meant to be, then why am I still with Matt?" She asked, a little coldly.

A look fell across Tai's face, but it disappeared quickly. He shrugged. He stood to walk off the bus, but Sora held onto his arm, wanting an answer. She locked eyes with him, searching his eyes.

"We should go," Tai said, softly.

Sora nodded, and stood to follow him. They didn't say anything until reached his car. She watched him pull his seat belt on.

"I'm sorry," She said.

Tai nodded, starting the car. "It's fine. I just…really don't want to get into it now, especially with you not having your memory."

She sighed. She pulled her seatbelt on as he pulled out. "Tai? Do you mind taking me to my mothers?"

Tai smiled at her. "Not at all."

* * *

Tai zipped into the parking lot of her mother's apartment. The sun was going down, but it was still warm out. Tai walked her to the stairway. "Well," He said, "I guess I'll see you later."

Sora leaned over and kissed his cheek. Her mind went back to that evening when she first kissed him. This time though, Tai turned his head and his mouth met hers, in a long, passionate kiss. She finally pulled away.

"I should head on up," she said, still feeling a little dizzy from the kiss. "Thanks."

Tai nodded. "See you."

Sora turned and headed up the stairs to the 8th floor. She found her old apartment door and knocked. Her mother answered the door.

"Sora!" She cried out, pulling her into a hug. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. I just…I didn't want to spend tonight alone." The smell of dinner made Sora feel a little homesick.

Mizuki wiped her hands on her apron. "Well, don't just stand there, c'mon in," She said, pulling Sora inside.

Sora made her way around the familiar house. There was not one thing that had changed. Sora's father stepped in the living room.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"Sora!" He gave her a big hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Except for the loss of memory, I'm ok." She pulled back. "So you didn't leave!"

Haru paused, trying to understand what she meant. "Yes. I'm here. Why?"

Sora smiled. It seems that she had been confusing everyone and herself with the past. "The last thing I remember about you, was that you were moving to Kyoto."

Mr. Takenouchi smiled sadly to her. "I did move. But I realized that I couldn't do it. So with the help of Izzy and Jim, we ended moving the lab back here." He waved his hand. "Plus, Kyoto's not that far away if we need any research."

"Dinner's ready!" Mizuki called. While they were eating, Mizuki asked, "Sora? Where is Biyomon?"

Sora dropped her fork onto her plate. "Oh right! I totally forgot. I should give her a call."

Sora went into her old room and pulled out her cell she found the contact "Home".

_I'm assuming this is my apartment! At least I hope it is._

"Hello?"

"B?"

"Sora! Are you okay?" The Bird asked, frantically.

Sora smiled. "I'm fine, Biyomon. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm at my apartment. I mean, my parent's apartment."

"Oh! Ok! Well, let me know if you need anything! I invited over Gomamon to go swimming."

"But you don't swim…" Sora stated.

"I know! But he was complaining the other day about not getting to the water often anymore."

"Ok. Just…. watch him." Sora warned.

"Will do!"

"Ok, good night B," She said.

When she ended the call, she looked around her old room. It looked exactly the same. Her old bed and her old wardrobe were still in the same spot. She opened the door to her wardrobe, and found that it was mostly full of clothes that she didn't care for.

_What is this? Wow…I have a lot of skirts in here…Where are my old things? My lucky hat?_ She turned around expecting to see her blue hat sitting on her dresser but it was gone.

She headed back to the dining room. "Momma?" She called. "Where are my old things?"

Mrs. Takenouchi set her drink down. "I believe you took them with you."

Sora scratched her head. "But I looked all around the house today, and couldn't find them!"

"Don't worry dear, it'll turn up." Mr. Takenouchi said.

Sora didn't feel hungry anymore. She went back to her room, and started looking for her things. But in the end, she turned up with nothing. _No journal, no soccer ball, no hats, no nothing!_ Frustrated she flopped onto her bed, staring at her ceiling. Just then a knock came on her door.

"Come in."

Mrs. Takenouchi peeked in. "Wow, I haven't seen your room like this since you lived in here last," she said, glancing around the room.

Sora sat up. "I'm sorry Momma. I'll clean it up."

Mizuki sat on the bed. "Don't worry about it. I want to know what's wrong."

Sora sighed then looked at her mother. "Am I happy?"

Mizuki took her hand. "Why yes, of course you are."

"I mean, am I happy that I'm getting married to Matt?"

A look of concern crossed her mother's face. "What's this about, Sora?"

"Momma I just," Sora threw her hands up, frustrated. "…I just don't think of Matt that way."

"Oh Sora," Mizuki said. She smoothed her daughter's hair, a comforting gesture that she did for Sora since she was born. "It's all right. Soon, it'll all come to you. How much you love him, and how much you want to be married to him. You've said it so yourself."

"I have?" Sora looked up surprised.

Mizuki nodded. "Why don't you stay here tonight? Maybe it'll do you some good."

Sora smiled. It sounded perfect. "Thanks Mom."

* * *

Whew! Confusing!! Poor Sora...But this is only the beginning of her confusion! What did you think of Tai? Is he telling her the truth?

Again, I added two chapters together....I figured the second chapter was short enough to throw into this one.

So what'd you think? Review for me! I'd appreciate it!


	8. Taking Action

Hey guys!! I'm soo sorry for the long wait!! I have been CRAZY busy for the past several weeks! And it doesn't help that I've had a major case of writer's block! I hate that!

So this is one of those filler chapters. :( Sorry! They're so much fun :/ But I have to have these chapters to make things connect at the end. And a heads up, the next chapter might be that way as well, but hopefully it'll be more interesting since everyone will be in that chapter.

But anyways, on with the story! Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: Taking Action

Sora woke up to the sun shinning in her window. She pulled back the covers and opened her wardrobe. _Huh?_

She frowned as she stared at the foreign clothing in her wardrobe. Then it all came back to her. She wasn't 15. She was 20. She was spending the night at her parents. Sora shook her head.

She took a shower, and found some of her clothes that still fit her in a drawer. When she walked into the kitchen, she found a note on the counter.

_Sora-_

_Your father had to go to work early, and I had t__o open up the store. Please make yourself at h__ome. Love, Mom_

_Please make myself at home? This is my home!!! _Sora sighed as she checked and made sure everything was off before leaving the apartment. Once she closed the front door, she flipped open her phone and called Izzy. No answer. She sighed again, as she headed down the flight of stairs.

On the sidewalk, she called Joe. No answer there either. _Reliable huh? Where is everyone?_ She thought.

"Sora!"

Sora turned and saw a familiar boy across the street, waving his hand at her. She studied him as he waited patiently for the light to change. At first she thought it was Tai, but a younger version. _Great am I seeing things?_

As he got ran across the street, she realized it was the boy the other day in the hospital. He was still wearing Tai's goggles.

"Hey!" He said, once he reached her. "How are you?"

Sora smiled. "I'm good…uh…"

"Davis."

"Right. Sorry. My mind's forgetful these days." She laughed at her joke.

Davis waved a hand at her. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." He grinned. "So are you coming to the party next week?"

"Party?"

"Uh, I suppose you don't remember that either."

Sora grinned back at him. "Nope. Sorry."

"Well, It's for the digidestined. Saturday's the anniversary of the defeat of Vennomyotismon. August 1st? The invitation is open to digidestined around the world to come, but this is an event honoring you guys, the originals!"

Sora brightened. "That's right! The anniversary! I could never forget that! You better believe it I'll be there!"

Sora started walking, expecting Davis to follow along. "Uh, Sora? Where you heading?"

"Home," She answered.

He pointed in the other direction. "Your home's the other way."

Sora stopped, and turned to him. "Uh, right!" she said blushing. After a moment, she spoke up again. "Davis? Could you walk me to my house?"

Davis grinned. "Sure! No problem, right this way."

* * *

When they walked into her house, Yolei was there, dusting. "Yolei," Sora whined.

Yolei pulled the feather duster away. "Too late! I just finished cleaning."

Sora scowled at her. "Fine. Thanks. But I will take that spare key away from you!" she called after Yolei, who was walking down the hallway.

Davis flopped onto her couch and flipped on the TV. "Hey, where's Matt?" he asked.

"He had to attend a meeting in New York," Sora answered, watching the soccer game that Davis just turned on.

"That's right!" Yolei shouted from the hallway. A second later, she walked into the living room, and sat down beside Davis. "Matt called for you this morning. He was a bit worried."

Sora jumped up. "Oh! I totally forgot! I'll call him right back. Davis? Yolei? Help yourself to anything."

"Oh boy," Yolei muttered, as Sora walked away with the phone. She could hear the two bickering about something, as she walked into her office. She looked up Matt's hotel number by the message he gave her and called him back.

"Hello, Ishida," a voice answered.

"Hi Matt! I'm sorry for not calling sooner…"

"Hey Sora! It's ok. Biyomon said that you stayed the night at your parents. Are you okay?"

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, just a little homesick, if you know what I mean."

"I understand. Just take it easy. Don't be afraid to go out. Take a look around town. Talk with your friends. Keep doing that, and you'll gain your memory in no time." Matt said.

_Yeah, if only you knew…_Sora thought, making her think of Tai.

"Well, hey I need to get going. I have to get up early for the meeting tomorrow and I want as must rest as possible."

"It's okay. I understand."

She heard him sigh. "I really miss you," he said in a lower voice. "I can't wait to come back home again."

Sora exhaled. "I….miss you too." She forced.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"You're not comfortable. Don't say it if you don't mean it," Matt said, bluntly.

Sora winced. He was right. She didn't mean it. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later." Matt replied.

"Bye."

She hung up. She sat at her desk for a moment staring at a photograph of Matt and her. She did look happy in the picture. She sighed. _What does the 20 year old me want? What have I become?_

After a few minutes, she walked back to the living room where Davis and Yolei were still seated on the couch, watching TV.

"Sheesh, Davis, I just cleaned up the place, and now you have to wreck it!!" Yolei complained.

"Waff wrong?" Davis's mouth was full of cookies, as he talked. He brushed some crumbs onto the floor.

Yolei glared at him. "Davis…"

Davis swallowed before turning to Sora. "Hey!" he said, completely ignoring Yolei's agitated face. She stomped off to fetch a broom. "Did you ask Matt if he would be back in time for the party?"

Sora frowned. "Oh. No, I didn't."

"He's coming back this Friday!!" Yolei hollered from the hallway. A second later she appeared with a dustpan in hand. "He told me before leaving."

Davis and Yolei continued talking about the anniversary party. Sora listened in for a few moments before asking, "So is everyone going to be there? Like Tai and Mimi?"

Yolei and Davis looked at each other. "Uh, Tai?" Davis mumbled, with his mouth full again. He swallowed. "I'm not sure, but I believe he will be."

"And Mimi?" Sora asked.

Yolei looked down at her cell phone. "Well, I guess I could call her…"

"You have her number?" Sora asked, surprised.

Yolei hesitated, before nodding. Sora jumped up. "I'll call and ask her!"

Yolei and Davis's jaw both dropped open. Crumbs fell out of Davis's mouth. "What?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know…" Yolei started.

Davis swallowed the cookies, and pushed the tray away. "…About that…" He finished.

Sora rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys! It's Mimi! Just give me the number Yolei, and I'll do it!"

Yolei sighed, looked up Mimi's name on her cell, and rattled off the numbers. Sora placed the call on speakerphone. _I know there's something going on between Mimi and I, but it can't be that serious, can it? _It rang two times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Meems? It's Sora."

"And Davis."

"And Yolei."

Sora glared at the two for speaking. There was a long silence on the phone before they heard, "Hmph! What do you want?"

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. So Yolei jumped in. "We were wondering if you were coming to the anniversary party next week," Yolei asked.

Another long silence, before,

"Maybe."

"Aw, C'mon Mimi!" Davis whined. "Don't be like that! I mean we're your friends! And this is an important event! And bring Michael!"

Sora finally spoke up. "Mimi? I'm so sorry!"

Yolei and Davis both looked at her. Did she remember something?

Sora continued. "I'm so sorry for whatever I've done! I don't remember, but please forgive me! I know you can Mimi, we've been best friends forever, and I don't ever want to lose that friendship! You have no idea how much you mean me!"

There was another pause before Mimi's voice quivered over the speaker. "Yeah, Sora, well you can't just go un-doing the past now can you? Why don't you go on with your merry little life with Matt, and leave me the hell alone!"

There was a click, and then the dial tone. Sora slowly placed the phone back in its cradle. She was trying to hold the tears in, but it wasn't happening.

What did I do??" She cried out, wanting an answer.

For a moment, Yolei and Davis both looked frightened. Then Yolei said, "Sora, you'll remember sooner or later, don't let it bother you now. The time will come for you to solve the problems between you two."

"I don't know Yolei, I mean she sounded pretty sincere on the phone. Get it? Sincere? Sincerity?" Davis said, trying to laugh at his joke.

Sora's face fell. Yolei balled her fists up at her side. "Shut up Davis! Now is not the time to be joking about everyone's crests!"

"Sheesh! Just trying to lighten up the mood!" Davis said in defense. When Yolei raised her hand in the air, he backed up as fast as he could.

Sora shook her head. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. You guys can stay here if you like."

Sora turned and headed into the elevator. "I'm coming with you," She heard a voice say. She turned to see the pink bird entering the kitchen. Biyomon.

Sora smiled. "Ok B, let's go."

* * *

They found themselves at the beach. On the way there, Sora received a lot of smiles and stares. "What's all the attention for, B?" She asked.

Biyomon smiled proudly. "They know you're digidestined! You get a lot of respect in this town."

Sora lightly traced the outline of her digivice that was clipped on her belt. She was famous. It wasn't because she was getting married to Matt, or because she was a rising fashion designer. It was the digital world that made her famous.

Biyomon interrupted her thoughts. "Sora? Are you ok?"

Sora stared out at the water. "I don't know, B," She answered. "Everything my life is now, is not how I thought it would be. Like when I was 15, I never thought I'd be good at tennis. I never wanted to be a fashion designer…" She sighed. "My two best friends, other than you B, don't talk to me now." _And I never thought I would have to lie to you, Biyomon._

Biyomon dipped a claw in the water, and then pulled it out. " I know, Sora. But things change I guess. You grew up."

Sora shook her head. "It's not the same."

"No one said it would be."

Sora turned to look at the bird. She was staring out at the water. "Answer me honestly, Biyomon," She said. The bird looked up at her. "Do you like me now, or the old me?"

Biyomon shook her head. "You expect me to answer that, Sora. I love you no matter what's changed and what hasn't. You're Sora Takenouchi, and that's all that matters to me."

Sora smiled at her. "Thanks, B." She continued to watch the waves crash in. "If you want to go back up that's fine. I just want some alone time."

Biyomon nodded. "I understand. I'll see you in a little bit." She started heading back up to the penthouse.

Sora watched the bird fly away, up into the sky. At that moment, she wished that she had Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon, so she could fly up into the sky as well with no worries.

"Hey."

Sora whirled around and saw Tai. "Hey," She said, ready to give him a hug.

Tai stepped back. "Not here."

Sora stopped, and looked around. People were still staring at the two, watching them closely.

"What's going on?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Tai turned his back on her and faced the ocean. "People know that the Bearer of Courage and the Bearer of Love don't get along. If they see us acting civil towards each other, they'll know something's up. Cross your arms like you're mad."

Sora looked at him questioningly before doing what he said. "This is ridiculous! The other day, I rode in your car to the park, and no one cared."

"I was in disguise too. No one noticed me, they all noticed you."

Sora turned back to glare at him. "Which means they must've notice you too!"

Tai ignored her. "Meet me at the north end of Tokyo Tower tonight at 10."

"Why?"

Tai turned to look at her. "Because I want to see you."

Sora stepped back in surprise. "Alright." She said, softly.

"I'll see you then. Now stomp off."

Sora glared at him. "What?? Why do I have to?"

Tai smirked. "Oh, you want me to stomp off? Yeah right!"

Sora tried not to laugh at the image that popped into her head of Tai stomping and pouting. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

Tai watched her stomp off. He couldn't help but laugh at her performance.

* * *

Sora paced around waiting in front of Tokyo Tower. She stopped and looked up at the beautiful building. It was lit up at night, and could be seen from miles. And from where Sora was, it was as bright as day.

A rev of an engine caused her to look down the street. A familiar Nissan GT-R pulled up beside her. Sora ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in.

"Hey," Tai greeted. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hey," Sora blushed.

Tai zoomed down the streets. "Where are we going?" Sora asked, watching the nightlife of the city.

"It's a surprise," Tai grinned at her.

So Sora began opening up questions to him. What was his job now? How were his Mom and Dad? Tai answered every question without hesitation, as if he were meeting Sora for the first time. Little did Sora know that this went on for an hour, and before she knew it, they were in a parking spot.

"Close you eyes," Tai commanded.

Sora sighed and did as she was told. She heard Tai get out of the car, and open her door. He helped her out of the car, and tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Tai, you don't need to do this…" She complained.

He kissed her lips to make her stop talking. "C'mon he said.

As he guided her, she couldn't help but feel giddy. Tai Kamiya, the boy she had a crush on, for what seems like forever, liked her!! She was smiling, and Tai noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

Sora shrugged. "I'm…well, this is the first time since the accident I've felt truly happy!" she answered. Well, it was true. And Tai was the one who made her feel that way.

Sora wasn't stupid though. She could feel the breeze. She could tell they were walking down the boardwalk. She could smell the salt in the air.

They were at the beach.

"Stop here," Tai commanded.

Sora stopped, wondering what he was going to do next. Suddenly she felt herself being swept up.

"Tai!!" she shrieked, laughing. Tai laughed along with her, as he carried her down to the water.

He took her flip-flops off, and set her down. "Guess where we are?" he grinned.

"The beach, stupid," she responded, sarcastically.

Tai slowly took off the blindfold, and Sora gasped. The moon was a full moon, and the reflection off the water was amazing. The scenery was absolutely stunning.

"Wow," she breathed.

The islands in the distance cast shadows into the ocean but it was still gorgeous. Sora stepped forward and dipped her toe into the warm water. She stood there for a second, and allowed the wave to crash up onto her feet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tai asked.

"It's better than that it's…" Sora stopped to think of a word. "It's perfect."

Tai pulled a blanket out of the picnic basket. Sora watched him. "You're such a dork," she teased. "I can't believe you thought of all this!"

Tai sat down on the blanket and pulled the snacks out of the basket. "Are you kidding me? This is one of the things you love doing!"

Sora sat down and thought about it. He was right; she had always wanted to see a full moon from the beach before. She had seen it reflecting of the Tokyo Harbor plenty of times, but it didn't compared to the beach. The picnic just added the perfect touch. She turned back to look at him.

"You've told me before that you've wanted to do this," he said, answering her silent question. "We've actually done this plenty of times. I just wanted you to see it again."

Sora smiled at him. She felt lightheaded for some reason, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Tai popped a cracker in his mouth, brushing crumbs off his black shirt. He glanced at her. "Are you ok?"

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah. I just, um, need something to drink."

Tai grabbed a water bottle and opened it for her. "Here," he said, handing it to her.

She took a swig, closed her eyes tight. Then swallowed. She opened her eyes to see Tai staring at her. "You sure you're ok? Do you want to head back?"

"No!" Sora answered. "No, I'm fine!" she stood up on her feet thankful that she wasn't as lightheaded as she thought she was. "How about we go for a walk?"

Tai nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Sora awoke the next morning, stretching in her huge king size bed that was all to herself. She sat up, replaying last night's moments in her head.

_Tai sat up and shook his head. His wet hair threw beads of water in every direction. He was definitely surprised. Sora was laughing hysterically at his shocked facial expressions._

_"Oh don't think you're getting away so easily…" He said._

_He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "TAI!!" she shrieked, laughing. Tai!! Put me down!!!" _

_"Oh I will alright!! Here!" and he threw in her in the water as well._

_Sora screamed as he tossed her into an incoming wave. She was soaked head to toe. Tai was now laughing at her._

_"Oh, you think you're funny huh?" she said, splashing him. _

_"Oh, I know I am," He answered quickly, splashing her back._

_Another wave came in, knocking her off her feet and pushed her forward. Tai leaned out to catch her._

_She looked up into his eyes. Water was still dripping from his hair, landing on her cheek, but she ignored it. Tai brushed it away with his thumb. He leaned in to kiss her again…_

_Another wave came through, knocking them both off their feet, Sora landing on top of Tai. They stared at each other, confused for a second, followed by laughter. After they had quieted down, Tai stared up into the sky studying the stars as Sora listened to his heartbeat._

_"Sora," Tai said softly. She didn't move, but said, "hmm," to let him know she was listening._

_"I just want you to know that I really do love you," he said._

Sora had been so surprised, that she didn't know what to say. She knew she loved him, but was afraid of what real self loved. She didn't want her feelings that she felt now, get twisted into what was actual reality.

Sora climbed out of bed, and smelled food.

Yolei.

Sora dashed into the kitchen, to find Yolei setting the food onto the table. "Don't say anything Sora," She said, raising her hand to quiet her. "Matt told me that this is what I was suppose to do, and I was not to take any bull from you either."

"Yol-"

The buzzer sounded cutting Sora off. She turned and looked at Yolei. "Who could that be?" she asked.

Yolei shrugged, answering the buzzer. "Yes?"

"It's Davis."

"Go away."

Sora pulled Yolei away from the intercom. "C'mon up." She said.

Yolei huffed, as Sora grinned. She liked the odd maroon haired boy. It was probably because he reminded her of the younger Tai so much.

A minute later Davis barged into the kitchen. "Morning guys," he said, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and sitting down at the table.

Yolei glared at him, as he piled French toast onto his plate. Meanwhile, Sora was dreaming about the night before.

"There she goes, staring off again," Davis muttered, as he poured syrup onto his breakfast.

Yolei looked at Sora. "Hey. Sora?"

Sora jumped, startled. "Huh?"

Yolei smirked, while Davis shoveled food into his mouth.

"What?" Sora grumbled.

She never received her answer, because her phone went off. She flipped it open.

_**Hey. I forgot to tell you about the anniversary party this Saturday. Let Yolei know so we can RSVP. I'll be back Friday night. –M**_

Sora snapped the phone shut. _Sheesh,_ she thought. _I've forgotten all about Matt. Ugh, how am I able to put up with this everyday? Sneaking out behind my fiancée's back?_

"Sor? You ok?" Davis asked.

Sora looked up at the two. "Yeah. Um, yeah. I'm fine."

Yolei pointed to the phone. "Who was that?"

Sora looked at the phone. "Oh. Yeah, it was Matt. He wanted me to tell you to RSVP for him. He'll be back Friday night."

Yolei grinned. "That's great!! I'll make sure to do that!"

_I can't get over the fact that my life is so different than what I thought it would be, _Sora thought as she poked her food. _It's like I can't get away from being 20. I'd do anything to 15 again. And even though, I'm the one with the missing memory, I feel like I owe everyone something._ Her eyes lit up. _That's it! I'll get the gang something!_

"Guys!" She sat up quickly, startling Davis and Yolei. "Come with me quickly! I've got an idea!"

Sora grabbed her purse, as they made their way back to the office. She pulled out her debit card, got online, and looked up her balance. She stared at the amount.

"Whoa," Davis breathed, staring at large balance. Yolei nudged him.

"Quit it! Don't be looking at other people's accounts!" Her hands were covering her glasses.

Sora turned and faced them. "I'm gonna need your guys help. Yolei, can you please find a picture of everyone's crests?"

Yolei nodded. "But what for?" she asked.

"I need you all's help in picking out gifts."

"Gifts? For who?" Davis questioned.

"For the original digidestined." Sora answered with a satisfied smile.

* * *

At the same moment, half way across the world, it was dinnertime in New York. Matt was just looking over the menu at a restaurant called Two Times Square Restaurant. Him and his fellow co-workers had a great view of the lit up Times Square below. They laughed and joked as their waitress came up to their table.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" she asked.

Matt glanced at his menu one more time before speaking. "Yes I think I'll have the…" He looked up at the waitress.

"Mimi!?"

* * *

I feel like I'm starting to get lazy with this story, and I don't want to be. I want it to be interesting, but…idk. I'll try my best to work harder on it. There's so many twists, It's starting to get hard for me to get them straight! Once I'm past this whole party anniversary thing, hopefully the plot will start moving again. I don't think that's a great thing to say (Hey everyone!! My story isn't really moving anywhere....) But at least i'm being honest!!

R&R!! (Just be nice!) :P jk


	9. Mending Relationships

Hey guys!! Thanks for waiting! I'm back with another chapter! I need to pull some strings together, and I'll start off by pulling Mimi back in!! I couldn't stand leaving Mimi out for so long. She has her part in this story, even though she's not in this story much. She's such a great character though! I already have ideas for writing a story about her!! But that's all I'll say, Even though I gave **HEr-NAMe-Is-DIVa** a hint about it. See? You should review! I may end up giving you spoilers! :)

Anyways, another filler chapter! This would be my answer to why Tai became a diplomat :) Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Mending Relationships

"Relax Sora, it'll come!!"

It was now Saturday afternoon, the day of the party. Matt had returned the night before, and he was still in bed, jet-lagged. Yolei sat from her seat at the kitchen island, watching Sora pace in the living room, in front of Davis.

Sora was waiting on one more gift. Of all gifts though, it had to be Tai's. "Yolei," Sora said, a little too impatiently. "This gift is important. I want him to know that I still..." She stopped. She came close to saying "Love him," But she still wasn't sure. "…that I'm still his friend, no matter what."

Davis was sprawled comfortably on the couch, chewing on a toothpick. "I know what you mean Sora. I mean, what if it doesn't come today? What if Tai never becomes your friends again? What if-"

"Davis!" Yolei hollered. "You're not helping!"

Sora laughed. Davis was so much like Tai. She got along fine with Davis's irritable quirks, just because they were much like the ones she had to put up with in Tai.

Davis shrugged. "Honestly, Tai may seem like he's upset at you, but deep down, I believe he still cares about you. Tai never turns his back on any of his friends, no matter what."

Sora gave him a weak smile. _If only you knew, Davis…_

The buzzer went off, and 3 bodies jumped at the sound of the intercom.

Sora reached the intercom and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Yes, A delivery for a Ms. Takenouchi?"

"Yes, that's me. C'mon up!" She released the button. "Yay! It's here!" She exclaimed, dancing her way to the elevator doors. Yolei and Davis exchanged looks and follwed right behind her.

Sora turned to face them. "Thanks so much for your help guys. I couldn't have done it without you two. And because of that, I'm giving you guys these."

She handed Davis tickets to a soccer game, and for Yolei she gave her a gift certificate to the mall.

"Yes!" Davis said, pumping his fist in the air. He quickly examined his tickets, as Yolei squealed in delight. "Sora, you shouldn't have..." she said, just as the doors opened. Sora signed the forms, grabbed the box, before the deliveryman had a chance to speak.

"She's just excited, that's all," Yolei explained as the doors closed on him. Yolei joined Sora and Davis at the island to get a look at Tai's gift.

Sora managed to get the box open, and carefully pulled it out. She let it dangle from her hand.

"Wow," Yolei breathed. Davis stared in awe.

"It's perfect," Sora whispered with satisfaction.

* * *

"The next limo is supposed to be holding our most famous digidestined couple, Matt Ishida, and Sora Takenouchi! Along with their Digimon, Gabumon, and Biyomon! ...And here they come, folks!!"

The door opened, and Matt, Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon climbed out of the stretched limo. Bulbs flashed, people cheered, and Sora stared. Matt reached into the limo and pulled out the box that contained Sora's gifts.

"You never did tell me what's in this box," He questioned, as he watched the driver close the door to the limo.

"You'll see," She said taking the box from him. Matt gave her a quizzical look before following her to the hotel.

Sora watched as her Digimon and Matt waved. She sighed, put on a smile, and followed their example.

"Ms. Takenouchi! Have you recovered from you're recent accident?"

"Are you still experiencing any difficulties?"

"How as the accident affected you work?"

Sora frowned at all the reporters, shouting question out to her. Matt put an arm around her, and frowned at the reporters as well.

Sora exhaled when they entered the banquet hall. It was packed, both of humans and digimon. She was thankful though, that the majority of reporters were not able to make it into the event, only a selected few. Sora smiled at some of the faces she recognized. She located Yolei who took the box from her a set it in a safe place.

In the front of the room were tables in a U-shape form with 24 chairs around them. _Guest of honor,_ She thought, as she found her name. Her eyes scanned the program of the evening, but she was interrupted when she heard a loud excitement by the door. Her eyes lifted and spotted Mimi.

_Mimi hasn't changed a bit. Well, except for the hair, _Sora thought, as Mimi made her way towards the table. Most of the digidestined were heading up to the table as well, including Tai, who she hadn't noticed until then. _He looks so handsome,_ She thought, noting his Polo with his Khaki pants. She was staring at him when his eye met hers. It was warm stare, but then his eyes flickered in annoyance and he turned his attention away.

Sora looked down at her lap, trying not to let it get to her. _What if he's just trying to take advantage of me? No, Tai wouldn't do that. We're still friends. Kissing friends. Ugh._ She shook her head of the thought.

"Biyomon!" A voice called out.

Biyomon, who was sitting to the left of Sora, looked up. Palmon was stretching out her vines to give her a hug "Palmon!" Biyomon cried out in equal excitement. Sora looked up at Mimi who was looking at her with disgust. She was the next digidestined to sit beside Sora. Mimi quickly switched her name card with Joe's.

(**A/N**: Ok the seating chart: Palmon, Mimi, Gomamon, Joe, Biyomon, Sora, Gabumon, Matt, Tentomon, Izzy, Agumon, Tai, Gatomon, Kari, Patamon, TK, Veemon, Davis, Wormon, Ken, Hawkmon, Yolei, Armadillomon, Cody)

Mimi sat down without looking at Sora again. "Oh, Mimi," Palmon sighed, climbing in the seat beside her. A sudden dinging of glass was heard, the music died down, and everyone looked up to see Gennai. He was standing at the podium, waiting patiently to speak. The rest of the digidestined made their way to their seats.

Gennai smiled at the crowd. _When did Gennai get so…young?_ Sora thought.

"Thank you all so much for coming out this evening. As most of you know, if not already, tonight marks the 6th anniversary of the fall of Vennomyotismon. We are here to honor those, that if not for them, we would not be here today. Let's go ahead and give them a round of applause."

The originals were asked to stand, and a loud roar went up from the crowd. Sora noticed a few flashing of lights from cameras going around in the room, and couldn't help but to think, _Wow! they're honoring me! I was a part of this!_

Gennai silenced the crowd as the originals sat back down. "Two years ago, we started celebrating this anniversary. It started small, just the digidestined, but we got the idea that they should have more respect. As the originals do every year, they elect someone to tell the story of the short reign of Myotismon here on earth. Tai was first to tell, last year was Matt's turn, and I believe this year goes to our Sora, the Bearer of Love."

Sora's eyes widened. She gave Matt a look of surprise. _You didn't tell me about this! _She thought, as he gave her a sheepish grin. Applause came from the audience as she stood and made her way to the podium.

Sora looked out to the crowd, and studied the faces she recognized. She turned back to her fellow digidestined, until her eyes met with Tai's. He gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath, before she spoke. "6 years ago, something very awesome happened to 7 of us. We went to camp as your plain old average kids, and came back as digidestined." She stopped, and turned to look at the originals again. Everyone, including Mimi, had a smile on their face. It was a story that would never grow old.

* * *

Sora made her way back to her seat, her face red from the crowd's positive response towards her story. Matt squeezed her shoulder. "Good job!" he said, congratulating her. "You certainly know how to capture an audience! My speech last year? I fumbled right through it! Probably only last a minute!" Sora laughed.

Gennai spoke through the microphone. "Ok, I believe at we've all been waiting for this moment. The food is hot and ready to go!" A few laughs were heard from Gennai's joke. "Please remain seated until you hear you table number called."

The digidestined were first to go. Once the digidestined had their plates filled, Matt made his way toward the podium.

"Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention please?" Sora couldn't help but wonder what he was up to, and her eyes glanced over toward Tai. Matt went on.

"As most of you know, my fiancée, Sora, was in a terrible accident a few days ago, and can't remember the past 5 years." Mimi gasped, and Sora couldn't help but to look at her shocked face. _Why is she so surprised? _She wondered.

Matt continued. "So, if you know Sora personally, I'd like it if you could share a memory with her."

Sora stared at Matt as he sat back down. She felt nervous, wondering what everyone would say. Her palms began to sweat as no one stood up. The moment of silence in room broke as Cody stood up.

"Sora, I don't know you all that well, but you're a great example to the rest of us digidestined. You encouraged us, never doubting us for a second, and for that, I'd like to thank you."

Sora smiled, tears brimming at eyes. She brushed them away. One by one, the digidestined went around sharing their memory with Sora. Sora laughed at some, like TK's memory of her dragging TK, Biyomon, and Patamon, away from WaruMonzaemon.

Tai was next. He stood up, glanced uncertainly at the others, his eyes finally resting on Sora's. "I…I've known Sora since…forever. She's been a good friend that I won't ever forget." He stopped, looking as if he wanted to say more, but quickly sat back down in his seat. Everyone stared at Tai for a moment, expecting him to jump back up, but Agumon jumped in, saying his memory. Tai looked at his plate miserably, picking at his food, while Kari reached over and squeezed his hand. Sora sighed sadly, as she tried to focus on Agumon.

_Tai..._

Next was Izzy and Tentomon, and then Matt stood up.

"Well, I met Sora at that camp, before we went to the digital world. I didn't think much of her then, except that I was appreciative of how caring she was of TK. Sora has always been a strong person, someone I can always count on, and it makes me love her more and more everyday. I love you, Sor." As he gave Sora a kiss on the cheek, and Tai's face twitched in annoyance.

They made their way down the rest of the table. When it was Mimi's turn, she simply nodded, and nudged Palmon to go. Sora frowned at that reaction. When Palmon was done speaking, Sora jumped up.

"I have a surprise," She announced.

"You got your memory back?" Matt asked, hopefully.

"No silly, They're gifts for the originals," She looked at Yolei, who jumped up to retrieve the box. While she waited for Yolei, Sora took the mike from the podium.

"I know that I don't have my memory at the moment, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten you all," She said to the originals. "Each and everyone of you hold a special place in my heart, and there is no way I could ever forget that," she said, as Yolei returned with the box. Yolei opened the box up, and passed a small gift to Sora. Sora looked down at the gift.

"This is for a special person in my life. She has inspired me to go over and beyond. I watched over her in the digital world. She doesn't have to be watched over anymore, because she's grown into an amazing girl." She turned to Kari. "Here you go, Kari. Thanks."

Kari sat there, stunned. She slowly took the gift from Sora's hands . "Sora, you shouldn't have…"

Sora silenced her. "go ahead and open it."

Kari glanced uncertainly at Tai who was just as surprised as she was. She slowly tugged the bow open, and pulled the paper off. She lifted the lid to the small box and let out a gasp. There, was a braclet, of white and purple links, with one link representing a tail ring. It had 2 charms of Gatomon's yellow paws, and in between the two paws, hung her crest: The Crest of Light.

"Sora!" Kari exclaimed, as she put it on. Sora had already moved onto the next gift.

"This guy…What can you say? He's always there for you. Ol' reliable." She went up to Joe and handed him his box. She whispered to him, "Bakemon, lose your power." Joe let out a small laugh.

Joe's gift was a black watch. But in the middle of the face of the watch, was the gray Crest of Reliablilty. "Awesome," He breathed.

Sora grabbed the next one from Yolei. "This next person, like Kari, I enjoyed watching over in the digital world." She turned to face him. "TK, you're like a little brother to me," She said, as she handed him his gift. It was a watch like Joe's, only silver, and of course the yellow Crest of Hope on the face.

"Thank you Sora," TK whispered, examining his new gift.

Sora took the next gift, and grinned at the name tag. "This next one, he's the most intelligent guy I know. He's also one of my really good friends. Without him, We would have had done a lot of things the hard way in the Digital World. Thanks for all that you do Izzy."

Izzy's gift was simple, yet the hardest to pick out. Sora and Davis didn't think jewelry would suit Izzy, so Yolei suggested a jumpdrive. And that's what it was: A black 4GB jumpdrive.

"Prodigious!" Izzy said, pulling out his laptop.

"You brought that thing with you?" Davis asked, horrified.

"Of course!" Izzy responded, and plugged the jumpdrive in. A purple light shone from the jumpdrive and on both sides of it was the Crest of Knowledge.

"Thanks so much Sora," Izzy said, in awe.

Sora took the next gift. She looked at the name, and took a deep breath.

"This next person has meant the world to me since I first met her," Sora said softly, as she watched Mimi struggling to hold in the tears. "She is so brave, and always standing up for what's right. Though we can be totally opposites, nothing can ever tear us apart." Sora slowly approached Mimi. "For you, Meems. Love ya."

The tears were already streaming down Mimi's face, as she accepted the gift. She pulled the package apart, reavealing another gorgeous bracelet. This one had green leaf like links, with 2 flower charms. In between the two charms was the Crest of Sincerity.

Mimi was too shocked to say anything, and Sora had already grabbed the next gift. Sora chewed on her lip before looking over at Tai.

"I've known him forever," She began, as she slowly made her way over to him. She watched Tai fidget with tablecloth. "He's been my best friend forever, another friendship I don't ever want to lose." Tears were now at Sora's eyes. She stood in front of him, her voice low and shaky. "You may not have a favorite memory of us, but I will give you mine," She whispered. "It was the time you saved me from Datamon. Because you disappeared right after, I never got to thank you." Tai slowly raised his eyes toward her. Sora's heart warmed at the sight of his eyes, and it took everything she had to not bend over and kiss him. She took his hand and placed her gift in his palm. "Thanks," She whispered.

Tai slowly took the gift from her, his eyes still locked on hers. "Thank you, Sora," He whispered. He lifted the wristband out of the box. It was a dark blue rope wristband, tied to an orange Crest of Courage. He immediately pulled in on.

Sora took the last gift, and headed over to Matt. "For you, my lovely fiancée," She said, as she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Matt opened the small box, and pulled out a silver ring. It was flat on top, but engraved with sapphire, was the blue Crest of Friendship.

Sora's voice croaked. "You all are very special to me. I love each and every one of you."

A sudden applause came from the audience again, and the music, laughter, and clinking of silverware continued on.

The digidestined sat in silence, all eyes on Sora. "I'll be outside if anyone needs me," Sora said to Biyomon, before walking to the balcony.

* * *

Sora took in a deep breath of fresh air. It had gotten hot and stuffy in the room, overwhelming her so much, that she needed to be alone for a second. She was leaning over the railing looking at the city life below her. She heard the door close behind her, as someone joined her on the railing.

"Did you mean all that?" Mimi asked.

"Mean what?"

"What you said tonight. And what you said over the phone last week. You…you still want to be friends?"

Sora turned to face her. "Mimi, more than anything. You've got to know that your one of my best friends, and I don't think I could go on not having you around."

"But don't you want to know why we haven't been friends?? Matt told me that you were in an accident and that you can't remember the past 5 years. Is that true?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, It's true. To me, last week we were all celebrating Tai's championship game."

Mimi frowned and looked out to the city, her pink hair floating in the breeze. "I remember that. It seems so long ago." She paused, wrapping her arms around herself. "So if that's the last thing you remember, then you really don't remember what we were fighting about."

"No. But whatever it is, it can't stand in the way of our friendship," Sora answered softly.

Mimi's eyes began to water again. "I know. And I'm so sorry Sora. I'm so sorry for acting like a spoiled rotten girl. For being horribly mean, and for being just downright selfish!"

Sora's eyes saddened. "It's ok Mimi, but I must have done something to hurt you too." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you fill me in on what happened."

Mimi brushed her tears away with the back of her hand, and walked over and sat on a bench. Sora joined her. "Well, I guess it did start around 5 years ago." Mimi said, wringing her hands.

This surprised Sora. "Really? But from what I remember, we were still friends!"

Mimi nodded. "Yes, we were. After you fell down the steps, you became really good friends with Matt. I tried my best to not let my jealously get the best of me, but I guess I failed."

"Jealously…." Sora repeated. _Of course. I knew Mimi was starting to have feelings for Matt. How could I just ignore her feelings like that??_

Mimi continued. "I ended up moving to America with my parents, maybe a month or two later. I stayed in touch with everyone, and began to notice how much you talked about Matt: Matt this, Matt that." Mimi shook her head. "The thing was you knew I was head over heels in love with Matt, but you seemed to ignore that fact. I came back to visit several times when the new digidestined needed my help, I even came back for the first time we celebrated this anniversary. But by then, I could tell it was too late. You had won Matt's heart."

Sora frowned. Why on earth did she betray her like that? She leaned over and gave Mimi a hug. "Mimi, I am so sorry for that. I…I shouldn't have done that to you. I don't understand why I did!" Sora shook her head in frustration. "And look at what it's done! Ruined a perfectly good friendship."

Mimi sobbed in her shoulder. "It's ok, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let that get between us. I really do miss you, and I miss our friendship so much," She pulled away, and wiped her tear stained face. "Friends?" she asked, sticking her hand out.

Sora took her hand. "Friends," She said, and pulled Mimi into another hug. When she let go, Mimi looked at Sora straight in the eye. "I do have to admit, Sora, I still think about Matt a lot, and what could have been. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it."

The Crest of Sincerity. She looked down at Mimi's wrist, and smiled sadly at her new bracelet. "It's ok. Because I do the same with Tai."

* * *

"Yeah, Catherine, I'll come and visit sometime. Hey, excuse me, I'll be right back."

Tai had been holding it in which seemed like all evening, and had been making his way towards the men's room, when Catherine, a digidestined from France stopped him. _Sheesh, can she talk,_ he thought, as he pushed the door open. When he was done his business, he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, and looked down at his new wristband that Sora gave him. He traced a finger lightly over the Crest of Courage. The crest would always be something special to him.

_But sometimes I wonder if it really is my stongest trait..._

The wristband was an awesome gift; even more so, because it came straight from Sora's heart.

_Maybe I should show her, her bracelet...._

He heard the door open, and in the reflection of the mirror, he saw Matt walk in.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Matt asked him.

Tai shrugged, turning to face him. "Not too bad. How about yourself?"

Matt turned on the water and began to wash his hands. "Maria keeps following me around. I think she's given up on Ken. That or Yolei scared her."

Tai snorted. Matt grinned. "Maria's strong willed, though. Even being engaged doesn't even seem to faze her."

Tai chuckled, and then cleared his throat. "How's uh, Sora doing with her memory?"

Matt shrugged, and stared at his reflection in the mirror.. "A little difficult at times," He said, simply.

Tai nodded, and turned to look at reflection as well. "Getting anywhere with it?" He honestly didn't know. He hadn't seen or heard from Sora since that night at the beach.

Matt shook his head. "No." He turned to look at Tai, a serious look on his face. "Listen man, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

"Sora. Listen, she's my fiancée and all, and I'd really appreciate it more if you treated her with more respect. Especially now, with her being in such a fragile state, I just don't want to see her hurt."

Tai held a straight face, as he watched him. Of course he never wanted to hurt Sora. He just wanted to put up a front so no one would suspect anything.

Matt went on. "She came home the other night pretty upset when she ran into you at Izzy's." Tai felt his heart break. He never meant that. It was an act.

"If you keep it up man, I'm going to have to do something about it," Matt finished, drying his hands with some paper towels. Tai still stared at him.

_Say something!_ His mind screamed at him. "Is that a threat, Ishida?" Tai asked in a low voice. He knew Matt was harmless, but he suddenly felt defensive.

Matt sighed. "Tai, you're a good friend. I just don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting later." He turned to look at Tai. "If anything, do it for me."

Without another word, Matt threw the wad of towels in the bin and walked out.

Tai raked a hand through his hair. Again he looked down at the crest of courage that was wrapped around his wrist_. I'll never regret loving Sora,_ he thought, as walked out of the men's room.

* * *

Mimi followed Sora back inside. The level of noise was high, and no one seemed to notice the two digidestined's entrance.

"Please don't tell anyone what I just said about Tai," Sora said, turning to Mimi. She had just told her fellow digidestined about her feelings towards Tai, but couldn't bring herself to say she was sneaking around with him. _What would she think of me??_ She sighed. "I'm just still all confused and I guess I can't really know how my heart feels until I get my memory back."

Mimi squeezed her arm. "Don't worry, you can count on me." The two made their way back to the head table, where most of the digidestined noticed the two girls, walking side by side, in a good mood.

"Wow," Izzy said out loud, to no one in particular.

"I haven't seen those to together since…well, I don't remember since!" Tentomon said.

"About four lives ago," Gatomon purred.

Gennai interrupted all of this by tapping on the mike at the podium. "Excuse me everyone, I have one more announcement before our evening is over." The room quieted down, as everyone waited to hear Gennai.

"As some of you know, the digital world is now being consider as a "nation" here in the real world. And as most nations around the real world, they all have a government, or a leader who represents them. The digital world has been accepted into The United Nations, and because of that, we now need someone to represent the digital world.

"I've talked it over with the four sovereigns, and we all agreed that it should be a human, not a digimon to be our diplomat. So we have decided…"

It was so quiet in the room. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Gennai.

"That the honor should go to our original leader, Tai Kamiya!"

A gasp went up from the room, and Tai choked on his drink. "Me?" he asked, surprised. "Why me?"

"Because you our are leader!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "It makes perfect sense! Tai, remember what happened to us in the digital world when you were gone for months?"

"A day," Tai muttered.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is we broke apart because we didn't have you. You were the one holding us together." He glared at the older digidestined. "I thought we explained that pretty clear to you at Myotismon's Castle," He scolded.

"Of course not, because he passed the job of the cards to you, Izzy," Gomamon commented.

Joe nudged Gomamon, while Tai glared at him. "You should've been the fake card!" He said. Gomamon stuck his tongue out at him, jokingly.

Sora stood up. "Tai, you held us together back then. You can certainly hold the digital world together now. We depend on you Tai! Without you, we wouldn't have pulled through."

TK stood up. "We would've never found Kari." Davis made a small face.

"And we would've never defeated Diaboromon." Matt added.

Kari spoke up. "Tai? Do you remember when Apocalymon turned us into data? Remember what you said?"

Tai thought hard but couldn't remember. Mimi jumped in. " 'Each person's crest isn't powered by themselves: It's powered by the faith that we have in each other!' " She said, quoting Tai's exact words.

Tai looked up at her. _The faith we have in each other...._

"In other words Tai," Joe said, coming up to him. "We have faith in you."

"And we'll back you up, 100%!" Matt exclaimed.

"It's like what you said the other day at the ice cream shop, Tai," Sora said, not even catching on to what she just said. "'If I have my family and friend's support, and trust, what's there to be worried about?'"

Tai smiled at Sora, looked at the others who nodded at him. _I need to have faith....Everything will work out in the end. And until then, I need to rely on my Crest...._

_Courage._

He stood up and joined Gennai at the podium. "Gennai? I accept your offer," He said, with confidence.

* * *

Alrighty! I'm sure glad Sora and Mimi are back to being friends again! Writing about an emotional Mimi is difficult!!

So hopefully my Chapter 10 will start moving things along again! I'll try to update ASAP!

I wonder what happened with Matt and Mimi in New York...hmmm....

R&R!! :)


	10. Feelings Ignite

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I kept looking over the first rough draft of this chapter, and I wasn't satisfied. I didn't know what to do with it, and I kept changing it, over and over again.  
So!  
I finally settled for this!  
For you mimato fans, I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter! Well, I'm gonna cross my fingers on that! :)

**A/N**:There's a good part of the chapter told in Mimi's POV. along with a pretty lengthy flashback. Be glad this flashback is in here; It's one of the reason's why I took so long on this chapter!

Enough rambling!! Here's Chapter 10!

:)

* * *

Chapter 10: Feelings Ignite

Matt linked arms with Sora as they exited the banquet hall and entered the lobby. The party was over, and after all the dancing, and conversing, Sora was extremely tired. Mostly everyone had left, leaving the digidestined to catch up with each other. Sora watched as Tai, Kari, TK, Joe, and Izzy all walked altogether out of the lobby. Tai glanced wistfully her way, before exiting through the doors.

Sora stopped short when she heard Mimi's voice fill the lobby.

"...I did too! Are you calling me a liar??" Mimi hollered. She was shaking her free fist at the desk clerk. Her other balled up fist, along with the rest of her, was wrapped in Palmon's vines, in an attempt to hold Mimi back. The desk clerk, was fumbling with words, and was shrinking in fear behind the counter.

Matt let go of Sora. "Whoa, Meems, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching for Mimi, but stopped quickly.

Mimi looked over at the two. "This" she pointed a finger at the desk clerk, making him flinch. "…BOY is calling me a LIAR, and saying that I DIDN'T make reservations at this hotel!"

Sora winced at Mimi's dramatic screech. She sent the boy an apologetic look, before stepped forward. "Meems! Forget the hotel, you can just stay with us!"

Matt and Mimi exchanged looks.

"Uh…"

"I don't think…."

Sora waved her hand. "C'mon!! It'll be fun! We can catch up and you're practically family!" She turned to look at Matt, missing the frown on his face. "I'm ok with it if you are!"

Matt turned and looked at Sora. "Uh, Yeah," he said, turning to look somewhere else. "That's fine by me."

Mimi's face had a pink tint to it. "Really?" she asked, timidly. Palmon loosened her vines.

Sora linked her arm with Mimi's, and grinned. "Let's get your luggage."

* * *

Half an hour later, they entered into the penthouse. Matt immediately dropped the suitcases, as Sora whipped a pink bag off her shoulder and tossed it onto the couch. The two sighed in relief of lifting the weight of luggage off of them. Mimi and Palmon looked around, drinking in the beauty of the place.

"Wow guys! You have it good here!" Mimi exclaimed, gesturing around the room.

Matt shrugged, looking at Sora. "It's not that big." Mimi just rolled her eyes at him. "Well, uh, let me show you the guest suite." He grimaced as he picked up the suitcases again, and led Mimi and Palmon back down the hallway. Sora and Biyomon flopped onto the couch.

Biyomon sighed, satisfied. "Tonight was a lot of fun, Sora. Even though Tai didn't say much to you, you were able become friends with Mimi again!"

Sora smiled, closing her eyes. "I'm glad, B, I mean, I won't exactly remember how big our fight was, but until I do, I sure am glad we're talking now. I don't think I could handle getting better knowing that my friends are upset with me."

Biyomon looked over at Sora. "Who knows? You were able to make up with Mimi. Maybe the same will happen with Tai and Agumon."

Sora looked at the pink bird and grinned sheepishly. "Uh, Right."

Matt was taking his jacket off as he entered the living room. "Well I got them all squared away!" He hung his jacket up and looked at Sora. "You should probably get going to bed, sweetie."

Sora bit her tongue. "Right," She said again, taking Matt's outstretched hand.

Once they were back in the room, Sora felt the awkwardness come over her again. _I guess Matt will be sleeping back here since Mimi has the guest suite,_ She thought as she pulled out some PJs.

"I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room," Matt answered, as if reading her thoughts. He came around and tucked Sora into bed.

Sora smiled graciously up at him. "Thanks Matt. I'm…trying."

Matt waved his hand. "I know you are. Don't worry about it. You'll remember soon." He grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket from the closet. "Goodnight," He whispered softly, kissing her on the forehead.

Sora fell asleep before Matt had even left the room.

* * *

Palmon was plugging her ears with her vines. Mimi was making such a ruckus, she was positive Matt and Sora could hear her down the hallway. Finally she sat up.

"Mimi!" Palmon complained. "Keep it up, and I will move into Biyomon's room!"

Mimi stopped digging in her suitcase, and looked up at her. "Huh?" she glanced down at her suitcase and realized how much noise she was making. "I'm sorry Palmon, I just can't seem to find my PJs! I know I packed them too!"

Palmon frowned. "Did you look in this Pink Suitcase?" She wrapped a vine around a handle, holding it up in the air.

"Yes."

"What about that pink suitcase?"

"Of course."

"What about my pink suitcase?"

"I looked there first."

"Hey!" Palmon shouted, crossing her arms. "I didn't take them!"

Mimi glared at her. "I didn't say you did, I just figured you would've had my back and packed an extra set of my PJs with your stuff!"

Palmon stared at her. _Don't try to understand_, she thought. She shook her head. "What about the Pink bag?" She asked, flopping her head back down on the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Pink bag?" Mimi repeated.

"Yeah. I saw Sora carrying a pink bag."

Mimi brightened. "Right! I remember! Yes! They must be in there!" She looked around the room for the bag. "Uh, Palmon? Did you bring that pink bag back here by any chance?"

Palmon sat up again. "No. I thought you did."

Mimi frowned. "Oh, it must be out on the couch still," She looked over at Palmon. "Do you think you can stretch that far and bring it back here?"

Palmon's eyes widened. "I can't do that! It's too far, and plus I might break something!"

Mimi wrinkled her nose. "Lazy." Palmon sweat dropped, as Mimi sighed. "Fine, I'll just go out there and get it."

Mimi marched out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Standing in the dark, Mimi felt all the courage she had, drain right out of her. She slowly tiptoed down the dark hallway, being as careful and as quiet as possible. Her arms were outstretched, feeling for anything she might bump into. She crept through the living room, stopping long enough for eyes to adjust to the dark. When she was able to make the outline of the couch, she made her way towards it, slowly leaned over the couch, and grabbed the bag.

"What the hell??"

The voice was so loud, it startled Mimi, as she let out a shriek and stumbled onto the floor. She laid there as a soft light filled the room. Matt stood over her.

"Meems?" he said, confused. "What are you doing?" he lowered his voice as he reached down and helped her onto her feet. Her face was extremely red, and she began wringing her hands.

"I, uh, was looking for my pink bag. My PJs are in them," She explained. "I didn't realize you'd be out here. Heh! Silly me!" she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, that was my ankle you grabbed." Matt snapped, as he walked back around the couch and flopped onto it.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Mimi looked away from him, her gaze settling on the other couch across the room. She spotted her bag on that couch, and went over to pick it up. Matt was still sitting there watching her, as she pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder. Mimi turned around and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Mimi blushed and looked away. "So uh, why are you sleeping out here?" She finally asked.

Matt sighed, laying back down on the couch, and pulling the blanket over him. "I don't want to make Sora feel uncomfortable by sleeping in the same bed with her. So I offered to sleep out here. Plus, I'm jet lagged, so I can stay awake out here, instead of bothering her."

"Oh." Mimi nodded. "Well, uh goodnight!" She darted back down the hallway.

She opened the door to her suite and closed it gently behind her. She leaned against it and sighed. _What was that?? 'Oh, goodnight??' He doesn't bite; I could've talked to him. I mean, hey what's the worse that can happen? Like New York, all we did was…_

_Oh. _

She shook her head. _Well, that wasn't horrible…I mean, he was the one who…who...Gah! No, Tachikawa! this is not good. You just became friends with Sora again, you can't just go and try to steal her man! _She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to enjoy those memories, of meeting up with him in New York.

It wasn't planned, that's for sure. He happened to be dining at the restraunt the she waitressed for, and she happened to be their waitress that night...

***Flashback***

Mimi continued to tap the pen on the counter she was leaning on, watching him. She still couldn't quite believe that Yamato Ishida was here! She was running their payments through the register, listening to his laughter fill the room. The sound of it gave her chills and a rush of memories. Several times throughout the evening, she would glance at his table, and meet Matt's gaze. He'd smile that perfect smile that would make her heart melt. Her cheeks would flush red, and she would look away. Thoughts of hatred towards Sora were long gone, and Matt was the only one who exsisted in the room.

His table was last to finish that night. The cooks were cleaning up their mess in the back, Leighton, the Hostess approached her. "Hey girl, you're never gonna find out anything about him if you keep staring."

Mimi grinned. "Oh, I already know plenty about him. We're friends from way back. But I haven't seen him since...wow, since we were 16."

Leighton chuckled. "Well, you need to do some catching up then!" she pointed to the clock "Tell them to get the hell out, so you two can spend the rest of the evening together!"

Mimi shook her head, holding up her hands. "Can't do that! There's still tables to clean, the trash-"

Leighton gave her a little push. "Take them their reciepts, and get out. I'll finish up here for you."

Mimi grinned at her. "Thanks Lay."

She took a step forward and inhale, summoning up all the courage she had. _I can do this_, she thought, as she straightened her shoulders and walked over to their table.

She stood in front of them, and flashed her pleasant smile. "Thank you all so much," She looked at each person sitting at the table. "It's been pleasure serving you tonight. I hope you all have a great evening, and enjoy the rest of your time in New York!" She finished, as she passed out reciepts to everyone. Matt stood and busied himself by pulling on his coat. Mimi hesitated for a second, before turning away. _He doesn't want to talk to me. Why would he want to? He has Sora. _She turned to walk away, when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Hey."

Mimi turned around slowly, and grinned up at him. "Hey."

Matt scratched his head, glancing around the restraunt. He seemed a little hesitant, but he shrugged it off. "Well, I haven't seen you in for so long, I figured we could catch up on things."

Mimi's grin turned into a smile. "Sure! I'd love to! Can you wait a minute?"

"For you? I don't mind," he said, returning the smile.

He gave her hand a small squeeze, sending shivers down Mimi's spine. She quickly made her way to the back, where she met Leighton. Mimi grinned at Leighton as she hung up her apron. "Have fun!" Leighton called after her.

They walked outside without saying a word, the cooler air hitting her. It was August, but the night had extremely cooled down. She gave a small shiver looking up at the dreary clouds. "It's probably going to rain later," she said, breaking the silence.

Matt unconsciously put an arm around her. "You want coffee? I bet there's a starbucks on every corner here."

Mimi gave a small laugh. "Yeah, there's not one too far from here. It's actually on my way home anyways."

When they made it to the coffee shop, they talked about the past, the digital world, and their opinions of New York. By the time the two had finished off their warm beverages, they were talking as old friends again. As Matt was telling her about his trip to the moon, Mimi's mind began to drift away. She noted his blond hair, the piece that fell to the side of his face. He was excited, something that you never see in his cool, calm exterior self.

Mimi bit her lower lip, falling into the trap of looking into his eyes. _I wonder how Sora feels, having the privilge to stare into these eyes for as long as she wants..._

She realized that Matt had stopped talking and was staring into her eyes. She suddenly stood up, blushing. "Well, uh, I'm sure you have things to do, tomorrow," She said, picking up her coffee cup to throw away.

Matt jumped up beside her. "Leaving me so soon? I'll walk you to your place."

Mimi snorted. "Matt, you don't know you way around New York."

"I'll figure it out."

Mimi grinned. He thew his cup away, and tugged on her arm. "C'mon."

They slowly made their way to her building, conversation flowing again. He turned to face her. "You coming to the anniversary?"

Mimi stopped walking and slapped her hand on her forehead. She had forgotten, but was reminded earlier that day when Sora called her about it. "I wasn't planning on it," she answered, gloomily. She still found it odd that Sora had tried calling her. _Why would she call me out of the blue like that? She sounded so cheerful, like her old self..._

Matt pulled her hand away from her face to look at her. "How come?" He frowned.

Mimi shrugged, wishing more than anything she could go now. "Well.... I couldn't go anyways, I'd have to get a flight and since it's so soon..." Mimi was cut off by the sudden downpour in a cold rain. She squealed, and tugged on Matt's arm. "This way!" she called out to him.

They ran up to her building, laughing as they entered the lobby. "Mimi," Matt panted. "You have ran that fast since the Numemon were after you!"

Mimi laughed, as she leaned against the wall, loookin up at him. Water was dripping off his hair, and he gave a small shiver. "Hey," She said for a second. "You wanna come on up? Palmon would love to see you!"

Matt looked over at her. "Sure!" he said.

Upstairs, Palmon was talking to him a million words per minute, as Mimi changed out of her soaked clothes, and into her dry lounge clothes. She tossed him a towel, as she entered the living room, drying off her own hair. "Thanks," he grinned, as he dried off his hair.

Mimi laughed, when he removed the towel from his head. "Wow, I've never seen your hair so messed up before! Can't let you go out in public looking like that!" She teased.

Matt looked into a mirror hanging on the wall in the living room. He shrugged, before turning away. "Oh, well. No one knows me here, right?" He saw a pink laptop sitting on the coffee table. "This yours?" he sat down, picked it up, and began typing away.

Mimi nodded, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm booking you a flight."

Mimi dropped her towel. Palmon's mouth fell open. "What!?" Palmon shrieked.

"Palmon," Mimi said sweetly. "The bathroom needs cleaned. Do you mind? Thanks!" she said, ignoring the digimon's protests and pushing her down the hallway. She turned around and faced Matt.

"Booking me a flight??" She repeated, dropping the sugary tone. "For what?"

Matt nodded, a sober look on his face, as he studied the screen in front of him. "So you two can come to the anniversary party!"

Mimi made her way over to him, standing over him, waving her hands. "Hello? What if I don't want to go?"

Matt looked up finally making eye contact with her. "Why do you go to such great effort distancing yourself from your friends?"

Mimi stepped back. _Grr, why do I have to have the crest of Sincerity? I can't lie worth crap! Even Matt, who I haven't seen in forever, can see right through my lies! _She slumped onto the couch beside him, folding her arms. _Although, he does have the Crest of Friendship, he knows and cares for each of us._

"I just..." She sighed, holding in the tears. "I feel as if I've grown apart from everyone," She answered sadly.

Matt threw his arm around her. "You haven't, Meems. We all miss you terribly." He inhaled sharply. "Even though it may not seem like it, I know Sora misses you."

Mimi looked down at her hands. "I don't know..."

Matt frowned at her, pulling his arm away. "Let's just look at some prices."

Mimi sighed, and slowly nodded. Matt grinned, and focused back on the screen. They clicked around some, going to several site before deciding on one partiucular flight. Matt glanced over at Mimi, who was staring at the page. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "It's a lot of money, for being such short notice."

Matt reached into his back pocket, fishing out his wallet. Mimi's eyes widened, and reached for it. Matt yanked it away from her grasp.

"Matt, please.." Mimi said. "You don't have to do this."

"But you need to come."

"At least let me pay you back for this."

"No."

Mimi sat back and watched him finish the transaction. He printed her itinerary out, grinning. He passed it to Mimi, her eyes shimmered with tears, as she looked it over.

"I'm going home," she said quietly. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," She whispered. She felt Matt wrap his arms around her, holding her close, as if he didn't want to let her go.

"Mimi," Matt said, softly.

"Hmm?" she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes searched his blue ones. He closed his eyes, and leaned forward. Resting his forehead gently on hers, he slowly let his lips brush hers. When she didn't do anything, he decided to pull away. The moment he did though, she tightened her grip around his neck, and pulled him into another kiss. He kissed her back with the same urgency, his hands moving through her wet hair, holding her as if he couldn't get enough.

"Hey Meems?" Palmon hollered from a distance.

Mimi jumped back, and stared at Matt in shock. She touched her lips, as he looked away. "I'll be right there," She called out, slightly out of breath.

Matt stood. "I better go."

Mimi nodded, and walked him to the door. "Um, thanks again for the flight." She reached out to touch his arm, but pulled back when he flinched. He glanced at her one more time. "Night Meems."

"Goodnight," she said softly.

***End Flashback***

She felt like pounding her head on the door. _Why?? I never even found out why he kissed me!! Why did this have to happen? _She looked over at Palmon, who had fallen asleep with the light still on. Mimi quickly changed into her PJs, crawled into bed, and flipped off the light. _What are you talking about Tachikawa?? You enjoyed it!_

She scrunched her eyes shut, trying her best to force the thoughts out of her after turning and tossing, she too, realized that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

_Stupid jet lag,_ She thought. Her mind was just too wide awake. Finally, she gave up. She opened the door, took a deep breath, and crept back down the hallway. The light was off again in the living room.

"Matt?" She whispered. "You still awake?"

There was a bit of silence, before she heard, "Yes."

The light switched on and Matt sat up, looking at her. "Can't sleep either?"

Mimi gave a small smile and shook her head. "No."

Matt shrugged, looking away. Seeing her smile made him want to smile. "Well, c'mon over. I guess we need to talk about somethings."

* * *

_Sora watched as the ferris wheel door slid shut. She turned around to look at Tai._

_"What are we doing in here?" she asked._

_"He's looking for us."_

_They reached the top, and stopped, the car swaying in the wind. Tai pointed to the ground below. There were hundreds of people around, but there was only one who was staring up at them. His blue eyes met Sora's._

_"He knows."_

_Sora whirled around to look at Tai again. "How? how did he find out?" She sat down beside him, but he moved away from her._

_"I'm tired of waiting Sora," he said, finally. "I can't go on waiting like this. Choose, now."_

_Sora's eyes filled with tears, as she glanced back down to the ground. When she looked back at Tai, he was opening the door. "I see." he said simply._

_"Goodbye," he whispered._

_"TAI!!!! NO!!" she screamed in horror, watching him fall. falling, falling......_

Sora jumped, sitting up. She looked over to see the time. _7 in the morning._

Sora brushed the tears that were on her face from the horrible dream. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. _It was just a dream. Just a dream. He's not dead. He's ok. Think about something else. C'mon Takenouchi! Get it together! _

_7 in the morning. I bet Yolei isn't even here yet! _She jumped out of bed, quickly putting it back together. _I can make breakfast for everyone, even Mimi and Palmon! They'll love it!_

As Sora breezed through the kitchen, she stopped quickly. She retraced her steps back into the living room. Matt was snoring softly on one couch, while Mimi was sprawled on the other. Sora tilted her head to one side staring at the two.

_Hmm… I'm wondering if I should feel upset, because at the moment, I don't feel that at all. _

Sora turned and headed back into the kitchen and started on breakfast. _I mean, Matt and Mimi. That's how I remember them! Mimi was just starting to like Matt. And I ruined it for her. Too bad I can't play matchmaker…I'm standing in the way!_

The door opened and Yolei entered. She stared at Matt and Mimi sleeping in the living room. Yolei tilted her head and frowned. She then walked into the kitchen and scowled at Sora making breakfast.

"Sora," She whined. "I'm supposed to do that! That's what you guys hired me to do!"

Sora shrugged. "Good thing I don't remember that then!" She snickered, smirking at Yolei's irritated face. "Help me with the toast then."

Yolei glared at her, as she popped the toast in the toaster. "Fine. But don't think you'll get away with this all the time."

Matt's eyes slowly opened, as he heard voices from the kitchen. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and then saw Mimi.

_Oh no, Sora…_ He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "Sora!" He said, a bit too loudly.

"Matt!" Sora jumped at sound of his voice, dropping an egg on the floor. "What's wrong?" She asked as she bent over to clean up the mess. Yolei jumped in, with a rag. "I'll get it."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry Sora. I just figured that you saw Mimi and I sleeping out there together..." His eyes met hers. "No! Not like that! Not sleeping together, but, oh, you know what I mean…"

Sora waved her hand. "Matt. I know what you meant and I don't really care. I'm totally ok with it."

Matt looked at her surprised. "...Really?"

Sora looked at him, confused. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She turned back to the stove. "Want some breakfast?"

Matt stood there, staring at her. "Uh, No." He took a step back, scratching his head. "I'm uh, actually going to go back to bed. Do you mind if I take our room?"

"Go ahead!" she resisted the shudder as he said, "our".

5 minutes after Matt walked out of the kitchen, Mimi walked in. "Hey Sora, Yolei. Smells good!"

When the food was done, Mimi woke up the digimon, while Sora and Yolei set the food out onto the table. While they were eating, Mimi asked, "Where's Matt?"

"He went back to bed. Jet lagged still," Sora answered, taking a small bite. "Mimi," She said, once she swallowed, "What do you want to do today?"

Mimi propped an elbow onto the table and leaned her chin onto her palm. "I dunno. I'm still kind of tired," She said, poking at her food.

Sora grinned slyly. "Aw, C'mon Meems. Not even shopping?"

Mimi perked up. "Shopping? Okay!"

Yolei smiled. "Wow. That was easy."

Sora smiled over at Yolei. "You wanna come?"

Yolei shook her head. "As much as I'd like to, I can't. I promised Ken I'd come over today to study."

"Study huh? It's frickin summertime!" Mimi winked at Sora.

Yolei gave a small blush. "Uh, right." She glanced at her watch. "He uh, gets a head start. And I'm trying to get myself into that habit too. Heh. I uh, probably should get going anyways."

Sora stood up with Yolei. "Studying at 8 in the morning during the summer? Must be serious!" she grinned at the blush creeping up on Yolei's face. "I'm just messing. Go ahead, I'll take care of these." She gestured toward the dishes.

Yolei grinned. "Thanks Sora, I'll see you both later!"

Sora and Mimi cleared away the dishes, and in a few moments were heading to out the door to the mall.

* * *

_The Crest of Love. I am the Bearer of the Crest of Love. _

Sora watched Mimi shuffle through a clothes rack looking for a new mini skirt. _I know Mimi still has feelings for Matt…I can just tell. _Mimi pulled out a plaid skirt and held it up. Her eyes met Sora's for her approval. Sora shook her head.

"That's what I thought too," She said, pushing it back into the rack. Sora turned around and walked back to clearance section. _She can't hide those feelings from me, of course,_ she thought, as she looked through the marked down clothes. _I bear the crest of Love. I know love when I see it._

_Well, except for my love._

She frowned as she pulled out a tank top. Fall was coming soon, and she knew that she would only get to wear it maybe once, before putting it away with the rest of her summer clothes. She skipped it and went onto something else.

_Matt on the other hand seems to be all over me. Treats me like royalty, always concerned… but is it true love? He's not acting; I know that he does care for me. He is the crest of Friendship after all! But am I his number 1?_

It sounded like selfish thinking, but that's how it was. Was it just a front that he put up around Sora?

_If you love someone so much, you won't put anything else before him or her. I know this. Matt just seems…empty. Caring, concerned, but uninterested. _

She sighed and turned around and joined Mimi again. _I wonder if Matt deep down cares more for Mimi than he lets on…He may not show it, but I believe that it's there…I can tell._

"You ready to hit the next store?" Mimi asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Sora nodded. "Sure."

Mimi and Sora made their way to the register. Just as Mimi flopped the clothes onto the counter, the cashier spoke up.

"Sora!"

Sora looked up and met Gwen's stare. "Uh, hey," She said, a little hesitant at first. "Uh, Gwen, this is Mimi, Meems, Gwen."

Gwen shook hands with Mimi. "Ah! So you're Mimi."

Mimi glared back. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing!" Sora said, jumping in. "Uh, Meems, why don't we go ahead and pay."

Gwen began ringing up the items thinking very hard about something. Sora was almost afraid to ask what was going through her mind when Gwen spoke up again. "Ah. The Crest of Sincerity."

Mimi looked at Sora before turning to Gwen's attention. "Yeah, that's me."

Gwen nodded, as she read Mimi her total. "I took the quiz and that's what digidestined I came up with!"

Sora's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Gwen folded Mimi's clothes neatly, and placed them neatly into the bag. "I know I don't keep up with news on the digidestined, but I knew the Anniversary party was the other night, and I wanted to see how it went!"

Gwen bent her knees, searched under the counter and slapped a magazine onto the counter. "So I bought this to inform me about you guys!"

Sora's jaw went slack. Mimi studied the front.

**Digidestined Reunion: Davis's Story pg. 27  
****Digidestined 101 pg. 28  
****Which Crest Suits You Best? Take Our Quiz Inside! pg. 30**

"So naturally," Gwen went on. "I just had to read how it went! And of course, the history of the Anniversary, and the rest of the digidestined! I took the quiz, and it matched me up with the crest of Sincerity!"

Mimi glared at Gwen. Sora's mouth went dry. _Why am I nervous? I'm freaking out, but I don't know why I am! I know this is bad for Gwen to know. But why? I can't figure it out!_

Gwen flipped open to page 28 of the magazine. It showed a single shots of each Japanese digidestined, their crest, or digiegg and a few facts about them. Sora studied everyone's picture.

Gwen leaned on the counter and pointed to Tai's picture. "I read up on Tai Kamiya and found out that you guys were the best of friends! And I also found out that you two don't get along anymore. You never told me all of this!"

"I…didn't?" She asked shakily.

Gwen shook her head. "If you had, I would've followed Digimon like I do with Soap Operas!! Does he have a twin?"

Sora, turned white. "Who Tai? No," she croaked.

Gwen frowned, glanced at Mimi, before turning to look at Sora.

_Oh Shit, _Sora thought. _She knows._

Gwen folded the magazine before putting it away. "Maybe it's my imagination, but I believe that Tai Kamiya, looks identical to your personal assistant, George."

* * *

There!

Honestly, I didn't want to go into detail about what exactly happened with Matt and Mimi in New York. but I figured, hey, you all deserved to know!

But we (At least I did!) all knew it was gonna happen!

Hmm. About Gwen. Don't think of her as a bad guy. Just think of her as a complete IDIOT. I haven't decided yet what she's going to do with this revelation, or if she does anything at all!

You'll just have to wait and see!

Please R&R! :)


	11. Drastic Times

Howdy everyone! Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been busy! (I wonder how many times that excuse has been used. But I swear, that's the honest truth!)

I want to go ahead and point some things between this story and Kinsella's "Remember Me?" If you're not interested, you can go ahead and skip to the chapter (Although you may wanna read _at least_ the first sentence in the next paragraph!)

Ok, with the bad news: I don't think there will be anymore great Taiora scenes. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Please don't boo me, or throw rotten tomatoes! If, for some reason, I can find somewhere to throw in one last Taiora scene, I will do my best. But I highly doubt it, considering what happened in the last chapter and what happens in this one. The main character in "Remember Me?" does not interact much with her lover on the side (That was cheesy, but I just had to say that lol!). Her story is more centered around her family, friends, her job, and her HUSBAND.

That would be the next difference between the two stories. Yes, the main character in "Remember Me?" is MARRIED. I did NOT want to make Sora and Matt married, because I did not want Sora to find out that she was cheating on her husband, who, at some point, would have loved and swore to remain faithful to. That does not fit her character at all! So I set them as ENGAGED.

The last thing would be that the main character's husband. He is strict, and boring. Very Un-Mattish. He is not interested in anyone else but his wife. So the whole "Matt is falling for Mimi" deal is my idea. I'm making it this way, because I like mimato. There.

If I can think of any other differences, I'll put it in! But enough's enough! Let's go!

Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter 11: Drastic Times

The doors opened and Sora tumbled into the house. Mimi, was right behind her, carrying tons of shoping bags, threw them onto the Sofa, and turned to look at Sora with concern. Matt hopped up from the couch as the two came in.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, worried, putting an arm around Sora. He glanced at Mimi, before kissing Sora on the top of the head. "You don't look so well." Sora didn't respond, and just leaned into his embrace.

Mimi picked up several bags, and cleared her throat. "Well!" she said, looking down at the floor. "Uh, I'm gonna go back to my room and rest a bit. See you two later!"

When she disappeared down the hallway, Matt turned back to Sora. "Ok. So what happened?"

Sora sighed. The shopping trip was a disaster. Gwen had put the two together, and Sora was sure that the girl knew the truth. The excuse 'I don't know what you're talking about,' then running away, didn't hold very well. But like a deer in headlights, that was the best Sora could come up with. Mimi had followed her, asking questions left and right, but Sora was too stunned and lost in thought to answer.

"You know…Shopping with Mimi. It can be stressful!" She fibbed.

Matt gave her a doubtful look before turning his attention back to the game on TV. Sora went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of sweet tea, before heading out to the balcony. She sighed once more, as she rested her head in her hands, over looking the city.

_Tai said no one knew…Gwen didn't know, but she's figured it out. For crying out loud, how stupid have I become!? I had to have known that we were going to get caught sooner or later! And now that Gwen is suspicious of us, who knows what the bumbling idiot may do!_

The door behind her slid shut, and she glanced over shoulder. "Hey Meems," she greeted.

Mimi rubbed her arms, shaking off the light breeze. "Hey," she responded, leaning on the rail beside Sora.

"So…"

"Yeah."

Mimi laughed nervously. "That was uh, some shopping spree!"

Sora tossed Mimi an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Mimi looked at her, waving her hands. "No! Wait, no, that's not what I meant." She paused, looking down on the streets of Odaiba. "I meant with, _Gwen,_" she said, carefully.

Blush filled Sora's cheeks, as she pushed off the railing, and finished her glass of sweet tea. "Yeah. she's uh, a little odd."

"A little odd? She favored after the Crest of Sincerity! Do you know who came up with that phony quiz?"

Sora shrugged, setting her empty glass on the bar. She sat down on the bar stool, swiveling around. "No clue."

Mimi whipped the magazine out, and Sora chuckled. "You just had to buy one, didn't you..." she teased.

Mimi grinned, studying the quiz. "You want to take it?" Mimi joked.

"Pssh… I _know_ my crest." _Bullshit._

Mimi turned her attention to Sora. "What?" Sora asked, when Mimi didn't say anything.

"So who's this George who looks like Tai?" Mimi questioned.

Sora took a step back, before turning completely. _Think Takenouchi! Dammit! This is all your fault Tai! _"Uh...."

Mimi stepped up behind her. "I'm gonna take a wild guess," she whispered in her ear. She took a step back, and studied Sora's flushed expression. She pursed her lips, before speaking again. "You and Tai are actually friends, and to avoid publicity, you call him George?"

Sora rolled her eyes. _If you only knew Meems…_ "Yeah." She breathed out.

Mimi flopped onto a stool beside her, leaning on the bar counter. "Well, that's a relief! I could go with my first instinct and say that you and Tai are more than friends, and that you're sneaking behind Matt's back…" She stopped when Sora's face paled.

"Oh God."

Sora's eyes widened. "What??" she panicked.

Mimi's throat went dry. "That's what it is. You…." She swallowed. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. "You and Tai!! You two are-"

Sora reached over and placed her hand on Mimi's mouth. "Mimi!! Be quiet!!" she hissed.

She slowly removed her hand, and buried her face in them. Mimi sat in shock. She knew truth when she saw it, and the truth about this was a cold slap in the face. She glared at Sora.

"You're cheating on Matt??" She whispered loudly.

Sora glared back at her. "Meems! Listen, I'm about as surprised as you are! I didn't _know_ I was!"

Mimi looked away. Sheesh, as mad as she was at Sora for playing around with Matt's emotions and sneaking around behind his back, she was practically just as guilty. So she did the only thing to ignore the guilt:

She wrapped her arms around Sora.

"Have you talked to Tai about it?" she asked.

Sora nodded. "He was the one who told me."

"Is he telling you the truth?"

Sora rolled her eyes at her. "Meems. It's Tai. I don't think he would lie about this. Plus, he sucks at lying."

"Good point," she said, releasing Sora.

Sora threw her hands up and sighed. "Honestly Mimi, I don't know how I got here. How did I end up with Matt? I mean, yeah I know how, but I never would've dreamed my life would end up like this!"

Mimi swallowed the nervousness away. "Well Bearer of Love, What are you going to do?" she asked.

Sora shrugged, and climbed off her stool. "Think on it some more." She took her glass, and headed inside, leaving Mimi out in the wind.

Mimi shook her head. _Bearer of Love_…_ She has to know that I still love him._ She frowned, as she flipped open the magazine to work on the quiz.

* * *

Sora wandered into the bedroom, where Matt was sitting. He was staring at the wall, but his mind was totally elsewhere.

She stopped, and rapped her knuckles on the doorframe. "Hey. Mind if I come in?"

Matt twisted around to look at her. "Oh. Yeah, c'mon in." He stood up, and walked over to the dresser as if searching for something.

"What's on you mind?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

He looked back at her, and shrugged. "Nothing. Just…Thinking."

"Obviously. About what?"

He sat down again on the bed, beside her, smoothing away some wrinkles. "Well, I don't want to mention the idea until you have your memory back."

Sora frowned. "Now you _have _tell me."

Matt grinned at her. "It's…a pretty crazy idea, and I'll totally understand if-"

Sora laid a hand on his shoulder. "Matt. What is it?"

Matt exhaled, and rubbed his hands together. "Well…what do you think about moving to America?"

Sora's eyes widened. "What!?" _America? Leave my family behind? And my friends? And Tai? No. Forget him. _

Matt shook his head, jumping up from the bed. "See! I knew I should've waited until you got your memory back!" He turned around to look at her. "Look, I was just reasoning. It would be more convenient for me, since I'll be working with NASA, you could introduce your line of clothing over there…We could even move to New York! You'd have Mimi with you!"

Sora's eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you being serious??"

"I seriously am considering it," He answered, honestly.

Sora looked down at her hands. "I…I don't know Matt. I mean, it's too much right at the moment, too fast."

Matt kneeled to the floor, taking her hands into his. "I totally understand. That's why I wanted to wait to mention it to you, when you got your memory back." He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "But at least you have a heads up!" His blue eyes looked into her auburn orbs. "But will you promise me you'll think about it?"

Sora did her best not to frown. "I will." _Thought about it! No._

Matt leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thanks," He whispered against her cheek. He shifted slightly, his lips brushing lightly over hers. Sora scrunched her eyes, and kissed him back. _Forget Tai!! I need to do this! He's my Fian-_

Matt jerked back and quickly got onto his feet, his face beet red. Sora stood up as well. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No!" He said, grabbing her arm. "No, it's not you fault, I just…I…Uh, never mind. It just surprised me," he mumbled.

Sora nodded, feeling stupid. "Um, I think I'm gonna…go for a walk."

He looked up at her. "You want me to go with you?" he offered.

She waved a hand at him. "No, I'll be ok. I just need sometime alone. I'll be back in a little bit." She said shuffling out the door.

* * *

Matt watched her, and listened as the elevator doors shut. He sighed, as he made his way back to the living room, and flopped onto the couch. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

He reached for his soda that was still on the coffee table beside him. _How many times have I kissed Sora?_ He wondered, taking a swig of coke. _Plenty, and yet, I think of Mimi…_

The French doors of the balcony opened. "I can't believe it! Where's the phone?? I need to call up Davis right now!"

Mimi marched into the living room, and Matt stared at the vexed beauty. All hints of frustration washed away when she looked at him. "You."

"You," He responded.

Mimi shook her head, and pressed her fingers on her temples. "Sorry. I forgot you were here."

"Last time I checked, it was my house."

Mimi folded the magazine under her arm, looked at the floor, not saying anything. "What's got you in a tizzy?" He asked.

Mimi looked back up at him. Her mind flashed back to the conversation they had the other night. They both agreed that it was an accident, and they would be careful next time. _No, _She thought, twisting a strand of hair. _There is no next time!_ Matt went as far to say he thought they shouldn't be alone together, and Mimi agreed, even though she didn't want to.

But now, the two alone together in the same room, Mimi felt a little flustered.

"Uh, Where is everyone?"

Matt shrugged. "Sora went for a walk. I think the digimon said they were going to the digital world for a little bit."

Mimi nodded again. "Well, I'll see you later!"

Matt jumped up. "Wait." He stood there looking at her. Finally he sighed. "Ok, I know we said we'd keep our distance, but you don't have to keep hiding from me. If you that in front of Sora, she's gonna wanna know what's wrong with you!"

"But I thought-"

Matt stepped forward, and guided her to the couch. "It's fine Meems, really. Now what were you freaking about earlier?"

Mimi forgot about the magazine she was holding in her hands. The situation at hand was a much bigger problem.

"Oh. Well, this quiz…" she showed Matt the article, and went on as he studied it. "I took the quiz thinking I would end up with The Crest of Sincerity, and I ended up with the Crest of Courage!" She gave a nervous laugh. "I'm nothing like Tai! Do you know who came up with this quiz?" She watched him ignore her. "Davis!" she answered. "Like he knows everyone's crests! Ha!" she scoffed.

Matt looked at the questions. He laughed at one in particular. "'If a garbage man came after you and your friends with a bag of trash, you would: A) Run B) Fight Back C) Ponder over your options D) Worry about the others E) Join in the fun!'" He looked up at her. "You circled B."

"Well I would!"

Matt laughed. "Mimi! The Garbagemon?? Don't you remember?"

Mimi stared at him, before a smile crept onto her face. "Ok," she said, giving a small chuckle. "So I did run." She gave him a little nudge. "Hey, you weren't even there, Mr. I'm-gonna-do-my-own-thing."

But," Matt said, with amusement. "If I hadn't shown up, you all would still be running from them!"

"Ha! Lilymon could've taken them down just fine!" she declared.

"Keep telling yourself that, princess," He joked.

He went over the rest of the questions with her. He persuaded to change 16 out of the 20 questions. He brushed the eraser marks away and showed her page.

"Sincerity…" she said, adding the points in her head.

Matt held up the magazine. "Mimi, I really don't understand why you answered some of these the way you did," He laughed.

"I just…Sheesh, having this crest with my personality sucks!" she huffed, her bangs floating upwards, landing in a mess over her face.

"Why?" Matt asked.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Because!! Because, I'm…I'm clueless, A little forgetful, I can be arrogant..."

"Meems-"

"Don't 'Meems' me!" she shot him a look. "I can be very honest with myself! After all," she said mockingly, "I have the crest of Sincerity! I'm _alot_ like that Gwen girl."

Matt turned to look at her. "No." He said, firmly. "You're nothing like her! You have a big heart, you're fun, you're thoughtful, you're…" he stopped, when Mimi looked away, her face flaming red.

He closed his eyes, and exhaled. "You're beautiful."

She looked back at him, her eyes wide. But He went on, his eyes still closed. "Your smile is brilliant." He gave a small smile as he continued. "Your eyes speak volumes; I always lose myself in them. Your hair is tempting. I always want to run my hands through it." He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "You scare me. You confuse me. You leave me speechless. I want to run away from you, but yet, I want to be right beside you."

Mimi sat in stunned silence. Matt stood up and walked towards the window. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Matt."

He turned around, Mimi standing right behind him. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes widened. He felt his heart jump; He was about to protest, when she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. At that, all common sense left him, and he returned the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, satisfying his craving of her.

She pulled away slowly. "I still need to wring Davis's neck..." she whispered against his lips.

"Later." he said, as he pulled her against him, and tasted her lips again.

* * *

Sora soon found herself in the park, not even realizing where she was wandering. She looked up and saw the trolley. She grinned at the sight of it. She climbed into the trolley, and laid down on the green cushions. She truly did love this place; it was a great place just to think. It reminded her of the digital world so much, which also reminded her of Tai. She remembered that Gennai wanted them to return the trolley to San Francisco, but when the US found out about the digidestined using the trolley, they told Japan to keep it, as a gift for the digidestined. So Odaiba set the trolley up as a memorial in the park. She soon heard footsteps.

The doors opened and none other than Tai stepped onto the bus. He seemed surprised that she was there. "Hey," he said after a moment.

She glanced at him. "Hey yourself," She answered.

Tai sat down across from her, his eyes fixated on her. Her gaze was focused on the ceiling, not even acknowledging him. Something wasn't right. He knew when Sora Takenouchi was mad, and today, he knew, she was _furious._

"I had an interesting day," She said.

_Oh crap, straight to the point. what did I do?? _"Yeah?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "I went shopping with Mimi."

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you guys are friends again, huh?"

She gave him an irritated look. "As far as I know, we always were friends."

Tai didn't say a word. She went on.

"We stopped at Palette Town, to shop in Venus Fort, and guess who we saw?"

Tai racked his brain. _Be prepared,_ he thought.

"I have no idea."

"Gwen."

Tai nodded slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Ah. Well, that's great."

Sora shook her head, glaring at him. "Not so much."

"Why's that?"

She sat up, staring at him directly in his eyes. "Because Gwen made the connection between you and frickin George."

"Shit."_ That's not good._

She folded her arms across her chest. "So what's your bright idea now?"

Tai raised his eyebrows at her. "My idea?"

"How are you going to explain this to Gwen??"

Tai shrugged. "Why does it have to be me? You have a part in this too!"

"I'm the one with the blank memory, idiot!" she spat.

Tai sighed, irritated. "Fine. What all happened?"

Sora retold the story to him, of how Gwen put the pieces together, and how she freaked out and ran off. "I don't know her well enough to know what she's going to do," Sora finished.

Tai ran a hand through his hair. "Well, lets just hope she doesn't do anything. Maybe she'll forget."

Sora looked at him, a little skeptical. "Right. Like I'm sure that'll happen."

Tai shrugged again. "Well hey, it's _Gwen._ She's a nugget short of a happy meal. Even if she were to say anything, I bet no one would believe her. And we can go on with our lives."

"Why are we acting like this anyways?" she asked, suddenly.

He felt his pulse jump. "What do you mean?"

Sora gave him an icy glare. "You know, all this sneaking around…"

Tai hesiated. "Well, because you're with Matt."

"So why haven't I left him?"

Tai suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Please Sora, I really don't want to talk…"

Sora stood up. "No Tai. I've asked you before, and you pushed it away. I want to know why I'm not with you." She said firmly. Tai looked down at him lap.

"Because…Do you remember when I told you about the Christmas Concert?" Tai asked. Sora thought about it for a minute, before nodding.

"I…I didn't stop you."

"Huh?"

"I pushed you to Matt. I…I just wanted you to be happy. And if Matt made you happy, then so be it. But I… wasn't happy. I couldn't stand it. Sure, we were still friends and all, but deep down, I knew that our friendship wasn't on a strong foundation any more."

"But if we love each other, like you say we do, then why aren't we together?" Sora, asked, tears forming in her eyes. When Tai didn't answer, she dropped her head and moaned. "It's because I still love Matt too, right?"

Tai sighed. "Your accident…"

Sora looked up at him. "What about it?"

"It's partially my fault."

Sora was confused. "You were there?"

Tai shook his head. "No, no. I was…you were…" He sighed, and looked away. "You were on your way to break if off with Matt when you had you're accident."

Sora was stunned. "Are you serious?"

Tai nodded. "You had just left my house. We were sorta arguing, about this whole thing, and you were so mad, you decided that you were going home that night, and tell Matt everything. You said you'd be fine, and that you would call me after it was over. But I didn't hear from you that night, or the next day, and the day after that, and was starting to worry. I finally contacted Izzy and he told me that you were in accident. I rushed over to his apartment, and you were there."

Sora nodded, remembering the way he acted at Izzy's apartment. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are we acting like this?"

Tai looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "Sora, let's just stop and…"

"I don't want to break Matt's heart, is that what it is? He loves me and I still love him?"

"Sora, let's talk about it when-"

"No! Dammit, I want to know what love is!!" Sora finally cried out. "I was trying to figure out love the other day, and now, 5 years later, I still can't make up my mind about it?? God, I've screwed up my life!" She shook into sobs.

"No," Tai whispered. He got up and moved to sit beside Sora, wrapping him arms around her. "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."

Sora pulled away from him. "Matt wants to move to America," she said, bitterly.

Tai's mouth dropped open. Now that was a surprise. "What?? You can't be serious! You're not actually going, are you?"

Sora shook her head. "Are you kidding?? This is my home! I would never do that! But Matt wants to move there because of work."

"More like he wants to see Mimi more often." Tai scoffed.

Sora glared at him. "Don't you dare say anything bad about Matt! Just because your jealous doesn't give you the right to bad mouth anyone!" The confusion she had been carrying for weeks was now pouring out of her as anger. "What if I had gone in that store with Matt?? He'd flip a lid!!" she freaked.

"Sora! Just calm down! You didn't go in there with Matt, so what's your problem?" Tai snapped back.

"God Tai! You can be so arrogant! I thought the Digital World did you some good, but I can see now that you're still the same!"

"And weren't you just saying how you can't figure out love?? That is your crest right?" He shot back, without hestitation.

Sora stood up now, her hand raised, to strike him across his cheek. But instead, she brought it to her face, along with her other hand, and began to cry.

Tai instantly felt horrible. "Sora, I'm sorry. please forgive me. I shouldn't have said that, you know that's not true. You _do_ know your crest. I was just mad and..." He stopped, watching the tears roll down her face. _Shit!_ "You just have to remember give it time. I do want to help, honest."

He stood up to hug Sora, but she pushed him away. "No. I don't want your help Taichi Kamiya," She hissed, looking him straight in the eye. She turned around and stepped off the bus. Tai followed right behind her. The clouds had rolled in, and fat drops of rain began to fall. "You're right about one thing: I do know my crest," she said loudly, her voice echoing in the empty park. "And I know love is sincere and honest, not sneaking around and being deceitful. And if that's what we do, then I'm sorry, but I don't love you Tai."

Tai felt like he was just slugged in the chest. He was now struggling to hold the tears in. "Sora wait. You don't mean that..."

"Just…shut up!" She screamed at him, holding her hands over her ears. "Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" She screamed one more time, before running from the trolley.

Tai watched as his love sprinted across the park. "No, Sora," he called after her. But it was too late. Tai stood in the grass watching her run until he couldn't see her anymore. Even after she had disappeared he continued to stand there. He turned around, and rammed his fist into the side of the trolley._Shit. What the hell was I thinking? _He let his head fall forward into the trolley with a solid thud._ Dammit!! When will I ever learn to control my mouth!? _Tears were filling his eyes but were still unwilling to fall. He took in an unsteady breath, as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

_What's this?_

Tai fished out something from pocket. When he saw what it let the tears fall freely. _Shit, I was going to give this to her too. _Tai tossed the item into the grass before walking away.

* * *

Sora really wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was a million miles away. But when her feet stopped moving, she took in her surroundings.

She suddenly realized she was standing outside Izzy's door.

_How do I know where Izzy lives, but I can't find my own house? _She thought, as she rang the buzzer.

There was moment of silence before she heard the latch click, and Izzy pulled the door open. "Sora!" Izzy exclaimed. "What happened? Are you ok?"

Sora pushed past Izzy. " No, I'm not." She flopped down on his couch, before standing back up. "Is this a good time?"

Izzy gestured her to sit back down. "For you, anytime. Go ahead I'm listening," he said, as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Well," Sora said with a shaky breath. "I'm…I'm just very disappointed in my life. I thought I would've made some good decisions but all I know is that my life is pretty crappy right now."

Izzy returned with two glasses of sweet tea. Sora took a sip before continuing. "You and I have gotten close right?" She asked.

Izzy shrugged with a nod. "Sure."

"Do I tell you everything?"

"Well, not everything, but some," Izzy said taking a sip of his tea.

"Then would it shock you if I said I was cheating on Matt?" she asked.

Izzy spewed his tea onto the coffee table. "You're what??" He said, looking at her incredulously.

Sora suddenly became nervous. _Uh, maybe this wasn't a good idea…_ She thought. "I…never mind."

"No, Sora, I heard you right. I had my theories but…I didn't think...." Izzy looked at Sora's sadden face. He grabbed some napkins, and began wiping down the coffee table. "Did Matt find out?"

"No, Matt doesn't know."

Izzy shifted uncomfortably. "May I inquire who it is that you've been seeing?"

Sora took in a deep breath. "Izzy. Were good friends, so I'm going to be honest with you. But I'd like it if you kept it to yourself until I've talked it over with Matt."

Izzy nodded, and Sora sighed. "It's Tai."

Izzy's sat there stunned. "No! It can't be! You and Tai? You two don't even talk to each other anymore!"

"Apparently it was an act!" Sora buried her face in her hands. She could feel the tears coming again. "At least that's what he told me," she moaned into her hands.

Izzy didn't know what to say. He set his drink down on the table. "Sora, This whole thing is baffling! You don't need to be more confused than you already are. You need to take things easy, until you've gained your memory back. Don't even worry about this nonsense! I wish I could just erase your problem so I could help you escape from this whole thing, but personally I would…"

Sora stopped listening.

Take things easy.

Erase Your Problem.

Escape from this whole thing. She suddenly stood up.

"Izzy," She said looking at him. "You've been a great friend. I think I know what to do."

He stood up with her. "Ok. Uh, what's that?"

She told him.

"Well... I did..n't mean that, but-" Izzy stammered.

Sora stopped him. "It's ok. This is what I need to do."

* * *

Half an hour later, It was now dark out. Izzy had pulled up in front of her building to drop her off. "Sora, I wish you would reconsider you options here…"

Sora gave him a look, silencing him of his protest. "…But if this is what you truly want…I'll miss you." He finished.

"Thanks for everything Izzy," she said giving him a small hug. "I'll keep you updated, and I promise to call."

"You better. I'll see you later."

She gave him a sad smile, before climbing out of his car. As she made her way up to the penthouse, she thought about changing her mind. _I'm really going to miss everyone...Mom, Dad, Izzy Tai...No. _She shook her head. _I need to do this. _

When she walked in, Matt, Mimi, and the digimon were watching a movie.

"Matt?" Sora called, softly. Matt flinched, and Mimi jumped to her feet. "Sora!" He said, twisting around to look at her. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

Sora gave a small smile. "Can I talk to you real quick?" She asked.

Matt's eyes shifted to Mimi before coming back to Sora's. "Uh, sure."

They walked outside and sat out by the pool. Sora kicked her shoes off, and stuck her feet in the pool. She leaned back and looked up into the stars. Matt sat down on a lawn chair, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. "So, uh, what's up?" he asked her.

"Matt…I want to move to America."

Matt's jaw dropped. "Are…Are you sure?"

Sora nodded, gritting her teeth to prevent the tears. "Positive. And since your mission is in September, I thought we should go ahead and move ASAP."

Matt slowly got off the chair and sat down beside her. "Did you get your memory back?" he asked softly.

Sora looked into his eyes. "No."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

Sora looked away and looked across the water. "Because…I believe this is just the right thing to do for us."

Matt gave her an odd look. "No, that's not all."

Sora sighed. "I want to get away."

"Get away? From what?"

She threw her hands in the air. "From this! I just… I need to find myself again. And I don't think I can do it here." She said. _Well, Sorta,_She thought.

"Sora, I don't know…But if this is what you really want…" Matt said, a little hesitant.

"Yes." Sora answered, firmly.

* * *

Done! Finally!

I hoped this chapter made sense. I had stay up I think it was Monday night, working on it, tweaking it here and there, and when I went to save it, it had logged me off.

GAH!!!

And I had it just where I wanted it! But, oh well, I wanted to get this chapter done and over with! So if it seems rushed, well, that would be why.

Now about the chapter....

Please don't hate me!! I'm really sorry! I had to do it though!! But hey, everything works out for the best!

Let me know what you think!

R&R!


	12. Dealing With Drastic Measures

Believe it or not, I'm not dead, and I didn't fall off the face of the planet! I went on vacation _again!_ I'm like a traveling fool!  
Hey it was for my birthday... You can't blame me!

Ok, so my birthday was little over a _month_ ago... I've been slowly looking over this chapter. It was originally two chapters, but they were so short, I put them together. And tweaking it in a few places. So I finally upload it on here, tweaking it a one more time, and _DONE WITH IT._

I wanted to just post the stupid chapter!

So, if this chapter sucks majorally, which, I'm sure _someone _will think that, well you're probably right. I got a little hasty and put this up before Christmas.

So consider this your Christmas present!! yay!

Do yall remember what happened last? Ha! I had to reread the last chapter, a few times just to get the same feeling in this one! And who knows if I even captured that feeling! I got it up here, didn't I?

Anyways, Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: Dealing with Drastic Measures

Matt was feeling guilty.

He hate the fact that he was so excited to move to New York. And it wasn't because of work. He'd be closer to Mimi.

And he hated that he was beginning to care more for her, than his confused _fiancee._

Several weeks had now passed, and it was back to school for the younger kids. Matt and Sora had shipped most of their things to America. They would be staying with Mimi until they found another place to stay in New York. Sora suggested that they keep their penthouse in Japan open as well, that way if they ever wanted to come back for a visit, they had a place to stay. They would leave Yolei in charge of the place.

"Please don't burn the place down," Matt remarked, as he handed Yolei her own set of keys.

Yolei smirked. "Me? Never!"

Matt grinned. "At least try not to break anything."

"And watch Davis when you throw parties," Sora added.

"I always do!" Yolei responded, cheerfully. When she saw Matt and Sora's disapproving looks, she added, "But I would never throw one here. Well, maybe just Kari. And some friends. But No Davis!" she threw in quickly, waving her hands.

Sora and Matt burst into laughter. Yolei was about as bad as Mimi when it came to lying, but they knew they could trust her.

The first person (other than Izzy) to know they were moving to America was Mimi. She was really surprised, but she was unable to contain her excitement. She began making plans right away, that evening. The next day at the airport, Mimi seemed really down, until Matt said, "Well, we'll be there soon!"

Mimi looked up at him and grinned. "I can't wait!"

At that point, Sora became alarmed. She knew that moving to New York would bring the two closer, and who knows what would happen, but she would ignore the fact. She _needed_ to get away.

Izzy managed to keep his knowledge about Tai and Sora to himself. Of course, you could expect that from Izzy. Although when Tai would come around, it was hard to contain his curiosity.

As for Tai, he was busier than ever. Being a diplomat was not easy. He met a lot of people, and forgot most of them. He was always on the go, never stopping. His relationship with Sora was up in the air. He had no clue when she would get her memory back. His heart ached for her, but there was nothing he could do about it. Only wait.

Tai entered his apartment one evening, thankful to actually get home early for once. As he took off his coat, he watched his phone blink with a message, wondering who it could be.

***BEEP**! _Hey Tai! It's mom. I know you've been busy lately, so I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow! We've missed you so much, and I would love it if you come over! One last time to grill steaks before the cold settles in! Kari's bringing TK over, so if you want to bring anyone…what's that? Oh ok. Anyone but Davis Kari says, that would be fine. Dinners at 7! Hope to see you! Bye sweetie! _***BEEP**!

Tai grinned. His mom called and invited him over for dinners a lot, but this time, it was safe. Dad would do the grilling. He picked up the phone.

"Hey, Mom? Yeah, count me in, I'm coming over tomorrow!"

* * *

At Matt and Sora's, they were just zipping up the suitcases. Sora sat on bed, and sighed. Matt laughed.

"We're done!" He exclaimed pulling her on her feet. "C'mon! We should go celebrate!"

Sora groaned. "No. We need to be going to bed. We're leaving tomorrow."

Matt was still smiling at her. "Tomorrow _evening_. C'mon. Let's go hang out with Izzy. Or visit our parents one last time."

They went to Matt's father's house, for a quick stop, and then went to his mother's. TK was home as well.

"Hey Matt, Sora," TK greet, when he opened the door. "How are you guys? Are you all packed?"

Sora nodded, as she kicked her shoes off. She pulled TK to the side, as Matt gave his mom a hug. "You haven't told Kari yet, have you?"

TK pulled away and shook his head. "Of course not. You guys told me not to tell anyone, remember?"

Sora forced a smile. "Right."

"Why not?" he asked, curious.

Sora glanced at Matt, before looking at TK. "I don't want everyone making a fuss," she answered, lamely.

TK frowned. "I'm not going to buy that, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine too." He gave her a hug. "I'll miss you, Sora."

Tears surprisingly sprang into Sora's eyes, as she tried to blink them back. She wrapped her arms around TK. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

The next day, Tai was standing outside his parent's apartment. He ran a hand through his hair as the door flew open. "Tai!" Kari exclaimed, as she stepped out and gave him a big hug.

"Hey," He said, squeezing her. "Have you grown?" He teased.

She slapped his arm, and then pulled him inside. "Quit it. I saw you not too long ago. The food is actually looking good for once!"

"So we don't need the barf bags when I set the table? Do we still have them in stock?"

Kari laughed. "Oh, we still have plenty, trust me." She pulled him over to the couch, where TK was sitting. He stood up when he saw Tai. "Hey man, I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tai gave him a pat on the shoulder. "What can I say? That's what happens when you get involved in foreign affairs."

Then sat on the couch for a little longer, before being called to the table. When they finished a first ever-excellent Kamiya meal, the parents left for the store, leaving the younger crowd for kitchen duty. Tai and TK were in a towel-whip fight, along with a laughing Kari, who would shriek if they got to close her. TK's phone went off, just as Tai snapped the towel at him.

"Hello?" TK answered, rubbing the welt on him arm. "Hey Matt! Mm-Hmm. Oh ok. Huh. So you guys are all packed up then?"

Tai and Kari both looked up at TK. Tai's eyes narrowed.

"Wow that was pretty fast. It's going to be weird not having you two around!" He grinned, looking up at the two Kamiya's. His smile disappeared and his face paled, at the sight of their faces, as he turned away to listened to Matt.

Tai looked over at Kari. "What's this?" he asked quietly.

Kari shrugged, looking equally confused. "I don't know."

"Well uh, tell Sora hi and bye for me, and call me as soon as you land. Ok. Will do. Later." TK snapped his phone shut, and looked back at the confusing faces of Kari and Tai.

"Um," He started, but he didn't need to finish. It suddenly clicked in Tai's head.

_Sora pulled away from him. "Matt wants to move to America," she said, bluntly._

_Tai's mouth dropped open. "What?? You can't be serious! You're not actually going, are you?"_

_Sora shook her head. "Are you kidding? This is my home! I would never do that! But Matt wants to move there because of work."_

"No!!" Tai suddenly hollered, startling Kari and TK. "Tai…" Kari said, hesitantly, but Tai cut her off.

"They moved!! They freaking moved to America!??" he shouted at TK.

TK was stunned, frightened, and a little surprised. _How did he know?_ He wondered. "Yeah. They just boarded the plane."

"No!!" He yelled, slamming a fist onto the counter, making TK and Kari jump a bit. "SHIT!" He stormed through the dining room, kicking a chair over. TK remained still as Kari followed him out to the balcony. When TK made it out to the balcony, Kari was sitting on the ground, holding Tai who was sobbing. "She said she wouldn't leave!! Oh God, No, I've really lost her…"

TK looked at Kari, but she didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Tai…I'm so sorry." She covered wrapped her arms around him, as both of the Kamiyas let their tears flow.

* * *

"What does he mean, 'he's lost her'?" TK asked Kari, once Tai was asleep. After the whole balcony incident, Tai wasn't himself. He sat on the couch, staring into space, as Kari and TK conversed. TK thought about teasing Kari about Davis, just to get Tai out of his phase, he didn't want to risk it. It took a lot of pleading, but the two finally talked Tai into staying the night. Once they were convinced he was asleep, TK and Kari sat on the balcony, watching the stars.

Kari sighed. "Tai has loved Sora for a very long time. He's never gotten over her. But he also doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Matt either. But I know it hurts him."

TK glanced at her. "I'm so sorry."

Kari frowned. "Why didn't they tell us? They expect us to be fine with them just up and leaving like that, without telling anyone?

TK turned his attention to the city below. "I'm not sure. Sora's reasons were just plain excuses. She wouldn't say, but I know there's more going on."

From the dark bedroom, Tai laid on the bed, listening to TK. At that point, he knew Sora was running away. Running away from life, problems…

_Running away from me._

* * *

Sora opened her eyes. She could see that the sun was beginning to set from the window of the plane. She looked over at Matt, who was completely out. They had finally landed in JFK airport, and were both totally exhausted.

"Matt," She nudged him. "Matt."

Groaning, matt opened his eyes slowly. "Huh?"

Sora didn't have to say anything else. "We're here! We're in America!" Biyomon shouted, once she was awake.

Matt sat up, and looked outside the window, only to be shoved aside by Gabumon. "New York! Awesome!" Gabumon cried out.

Sora reached for her cell phone, as Matt grabbed their carry-on bags. She quickly dialed Mimi's number.

"Mimi? Hey it's Sora. We just landed." She paused for a moment. "Great! We'll see you then!" She snapped the phone shut.

"What'd she say?" Matt asked.

Sora stood up, waiting for to step out into the aisle. "She's waiting for us in the baggage claim. C'mon!"

Once they reached the baggage claim, it was easy to spot the girl with the pink hair. "Guys!!" Mimi shrieked, waving her hands.

Sora dropped her bag and gave Mimi a hug. "I've missed you!"

"Forget that!" Mimi exclaimed. "You guys are here now! We're going to have loads of fun!"

"Where's Palmon?" Biyomon asked.

"I left her at the apartment so we'd have more room. Plus she wanted to surprise you guys when you got there." Mimi clapped her hand over her mouth. "Uh, but don't tell her I said that. Just act surprised."

A boy with long, wavy, blonde hair stepped out and patted Matt's shoulder. "Hey Matt," he said.

"Uh, hey Michael," Matt said, quickly covering his disappointment. His eyes glanced over at Mimi, who was looking at him.

"Who's this?" Sora asked.

Michael stuck his hand out to shake Sora's. "Hey Sora. Mimi told me that you banged your head pretty good. I'm Michael. Fellow digidestined."

Sora gasped. "No kidding? So…Izzy really wasn't joking with me! There really are digidestined all over the world!"

"Yup. You can meet the rest of the gang later," Mimi said, grabbing one of Sora's suitcases off the conveyer belt. "Right now, we're taking you guys to my house!"

Once they got all their suitcases, they piled into Michael's car. Sora couldn't help but stare up at the tall buildings.

"Time Square is absolutely amazing! You can spend a whole day there and never get bored!" Mimi said.

They were passing through 57th and 7th where the Starbucks sat on the corner. Matt pointed at it. "Hey look, there's the Starbucks!"

Mimi stiffened in the front seat, and twisted around to look at the place. Sora frowned. "The Starbucks?"

Matt glanced at Mimi. "Yeah. It's a Starbucks I went to when I was here a few weeks ago." When Sora didn't reply, he added, "I love their coffee!"

Sora didn't think too much of it, because she shrugged and turned to look out her side of the window. Mimi turned around a glared at Matt.

A few blocks later, Michael parked in front of an apartment on 5th Ave. Across the street was Central Park.

_I bet Mimi has a gorgeous view of the park,_ Sora thought, while climbing out of the SUV.

Mimi's apartment was on the top floor of her building. High ceilings, tall windows, plenty of space, and of course, a huge kitchen. Sora peered out the window, and watched the nightlife of the city that never sleeps.

"Hey guys!" Palmon squealed, as she yanked the two digimon towards her in a big hug.

"Uh, hi," Gabumon coughed.

"You're…choking me." Biyomon choked.

Palmon let go suddenly. "Oh! Sorry about that. I'm just so excited to see you. C'mon! Let me show you around!" Palmon yanked the two digimon down the hallway.

Mimi sighed. "You'll have to forgive Palmon. She's been so excited, planning things left and right. C'mon I'll show you two your room."

They entered a pretty spacious room, with a comfy bed, and their own bathroom. Boxes of their things that they shipped weeks ago were stack in one corner of the bedroom. Sora opened one of the boxes and sighed as she rummaged through it. _Ugh, I miss everyone already…Tai…_

No. She would not think about it now. She pushed the box aside, and realized that Matt, Mimi, and Michael had moved back into the living room.

"Michael and I found a place that would probably suit you two," Mimi was saying, when Sora walked in. "And it's not too far from here. We can check it out tomorrow, if you'd like."

Matt shrugged. "I know this sounds ridiculous, but I have a meeting to attend to tomorrow at 11, down at the base."

Sora looked at him. "You didn't tell me that."

"It's not all that important. Sort of like, orientation."

Mimi stood up. "Well, I won't hold you up too much later then. I have to be at work tomorrow by 9." She made a face. "I really wished I took the day off tomorrow."

"I'm off tomorrow!" Michael piped up. "If you want, I can show the place to Sora, if that's ok with her."

All heads turned to her. She shrugged. "That's fine with me!"

* * *

Sora climbed out of Michael's SUV at 11:30 the next morning. They had just dropped Matt off, and we're now parked out front of the apartment Mimi had found. Michael pulled a key from his pocket.

"I'm friends with the landlord," he explained, as he unlocked the apartment door. Sora entered the empty apartment and looked around. It was similar to Mimi's but slightly bigger.

"So, what do you think?" Michael asked, after giving her a tour of the place.

Sora glanced around again, before turning to him. She felt really groggy, because of the jetlag. She wanted more than anything to go back to Mimi's apartment to crash._ I wonder how Matt's holding up…that meeting's probably helping him sleep! _"I like it," She answered, after a moment. "But I don't want to make any decisions until Matt sees it." _I'm such a good fiancée…blugh._

Michael nodded. "Totally understand. I'll let Cade know, then." He rubbed her shoulder. "You look pretty tired, I'll take you back to Mimi's place."

Michael had just pulled back onto the street, when Sora began to feel a little drowsy. Her eyes were beginning to drift back to sleep when Michael asked, "So how's Tai?"

Sora's eyes widened. She sat up some; Sleep was not coming until they reached the apartment.

"Uh, good, I guess." She replied.

Michael stopped at a red light. "He's a good guy. I heard that he's accepted the position for the diplomat for the digital world. Wow, who thought of Tai dealing with foreign affairs? Now, that's scary!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh. "You know, when we were kids, we played soccer a lot. He would always say that he was going to be a soccer player when he grew up." Sora turned to look at Michael. "I always said that too, but I guess I was wrong."

Michael turned left when the light changed. "I don't know him all that well, but I do know you two have always been close…Maybe he'll come out here to the United Nations to visit sometime soon."

Sora folded her arms, and glared at the sea of taxis. "Well, if he did, I wouldn't care."

Michael glanced at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because he's…He's just…" Sora threw her hands in the air, irritated. "I don't know, he's selfish!"

Michael slowly nodded, but still didn't understand. "Selfish?"

"Just because he's leader of the digidestined, he thinks he can get whatever he wants!" She paused as Michael merged into the right lane, and pulled into a parking space if front of the apartment. "He just irritates me. He's probably pitching a fit because…" She stopped, covering her mouth.

Michael turned the ignition off. "Because...?"

Sora climbed out onto the sidewalk. She started to walk into the building, when Michael called out, "Hey you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. You want to see the park?"

Sora turned to look at him. As exhausted as she was, she really wanted to see the park during the daytime. She nodded slowly. "Ok, let's go."

When the were on the path, Sora sighed. "The park back home looks a lot like this," she said, softly.

"You miss home?"

Sora started to shake her head, then shrugged. "Yeah."

Michael looked up into the trees. "If I had to move to another country, I'd miss this place like crazy. And everyone," He added.

When Sora didn't reply, Michael continued. "Mimi's told me a lot about your adventures in the digital world. You're lucky to part of such a great team."

Sora smiled. "Those were good times, when everything seemed just right." Her smile faded, as she shook her head. "Now…well everything is different. It's all confusing."

"It just seems that way," Michael remarked. "But how everything is going right now, is how you made it to be."

Sora stopped, and watched him go on. "But I didn't want it to be this way."

Michael stopped and turned to face her. "Then change it."

When he continued on down the path, she blurted, "I'm cheating on Matt with Tai!"

Michael stopped abruptly and turned around. When he didn't say anything Sora asked, "Mimi didn't tell you?"

He shook his head slowly. "No. Of course not."

Sora shook her head as well, tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"You want to tell me about it?"

Sora sat down on a nearby park bench. "I've _always_ loved Tai. When we were kids, I used to always think we would be together someday. I've never seen it any way else."

Sora brushed away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "But now, it won't work. I can't have him."

"Why not?"

Sora looked up at Michael. "I'm engaged! I have a fiancée! He's Tai's best friend! I don't think it would fly by Matt very well if I left him for his best friend."

"But don't you think Matt would want the truth, instead of forcing you to be unhappy?" Michael challenged.

Sora stood up, and shook her head. "That's another thing! I should be happy! I have all these things! I'm here in New York, I have an awesome job, and I'm getting married to great guy… But, no, I'm not happy." She looked back at him. "I'm not happy at all, Michael."

She began crying, and Michael wrapped his arms around her. "I think we both know what you should do, Sora."

"I can't."

"You're going to have to someday. Whether it's tomorrow, next month, or 40 years from now. If your heart belongs to Tai, it will find a way. Love always finds a way."

Sora cried in his shoulder for a little bit longer. When she calmed down enough she finally asked, "How do you know all of this?"

Michael gave Sora a sad smile. "Because I know what Tai is feeling. Wanting someone you can't have."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She belongs with Matt anyways."

Sora jerked her head up. "What?"

"True love always finds a way. I believe that Mimi belongs with Matt. No matter what I do, she will never truly belong to me. You of all people should know how love works."

Sora groaned. "I'm so stupid."

Michael laughed. "No you're not. You're just confused. And I'm just trying to help you out some. C'mon, let's get you back to the apartment."

* * *

Joe couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering off. He had heard that Sora and Matt had suddenly left for the states. He was sure that they would return again soon, but who knew when that would be. They were all growing up and chosing their own paths and it was sad in a way…

_No. I need to concentrate! Big test tomorrow! Study!_ An idea came to mind.

"Gomamon! Hey! You wanna go to the trolley in the park?" Joe asked his digimon, as he padded into his bedroom.

"Sure! Let's go!" Gomamon replied with excitement.

The two rarely ever made it out here to the trolley. Mostly because Joe swore he was allergic to at least half the plants growing there. But today, he wanted to head out. Study somewhere different. Once they reached the trolley, Joe set his backpack down on the seats.

"Wait, you came here to study??" Gomamon cried out. "You didn't tell me that! I thought you brought along food!"

"I need to ace this exam tomorrow!" Joe argued. "This was the only place I could think of that I figured I'd be able to concentrate."

Gomamon sighed. "And I thought you were actually going to go enjoy yourself, Joe."

Joe shrugged, pulling a book out of this bag. "Maybe in a little bit."

"Well I'm going to go get some money from the fountain then." Gomamon replied, hopping off the bus.

"Ok, that's fine, you…wait! What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever notice? If you would get you face out of those books, you'd see that there's money at the bottom of the fountain! I can go buy some ice cream!"

Joe stared at his digimon partner in disbelief. "Gomamon! That's for wishes! You can't steal that!" he cried. He jumped after him.

Gomamon grinned mischievously. "You can't stop me!" _I knew this would get him!_

Gomamon started to run, but something in the grass got caught in his paw, and he tumbled forward. "Hey what's this?"

Joe tackled him. "Ha! Gotcha! Your not going anywhere you little…Hey…Let me see that."

It was a bracelet. But it had the crest of love on it.

_Sora's maybe? _Joe wondered. He looked at it more carefully. In the middle of Sora's crest where there was suppose to be a dot, was something else.

"Wait a minute, that looks like…" Joe said. He stood up. "C'mon, Gomamon."

"Where we going now?" Gomamon complained.

"To find Tai."

* * *

Gotta love Joe...

I wanted someone (From the Original Digidestined) who I haven't wrote about at all in here. Although he doesn't really have that big of a part, I still wanted him to be in here.

As for Sora... Do you think Michael got through to her? Hey, if someone told me my boyfriend was for someone else, and I knew that person was right, yeah that would wake me up some! We'll just have to see what Sora does next!

(Hopefully not two months from now!)

R&R! Thank You!


	13. A Change of Heart

Hola peeps!!

Guess what?? My next chapter will be the _last_ one!! Celebrate!!

I can't believe it!! It's been forever!!!

Well, actually I _can believe_ that I made you all wait _forever_.

Oh wait!! I forgot to mention I have bad news!! Sorry!

The bad news: I DON'T HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER WRITTEN YET.

Damn.

I'll try not to make you all wait forever just for this last chapter (Watch me add more things, and say, 'oh the last chapter will be the next chapter! Yay!' and on and on...)

Ok, so a few things about this chapter...

A _bunch _of short views in this chapter. Starts with Izzy and Tai, then Sora, Sora and Mimi, Joe Izzy and Tai, Sora and Izzy, Back to Tai, Sora and Matt, and finally ending with Sora and Mimi (Sheesh, if that didn't make sense, don't worry about it, it's all rambling anyways). I believe this is the first Chapter that I have since the Anniversary party, that everyone's involved, even though the younger digidestined have a minor role. Kinda like background noise. :)

Anyways, since there's so many views, I hope it doesn't end up too confusing for ya. This chapter, I would say, occurs like a week after being in New York. I wanna say this whole chapter happens in one day, maybe two. Basically it's what's going on at the same time in Tokyo from Tai's side of the story, and in New York, from Sora's side of the Story. And because they now live halfway across the world from each other, the time is different. So if Tai's up during the day, well, Sora's down for the night. But if it's too confusing, or you think it moves too fast, let me know. I'll tweak it a little more if I have to.

Anyaways! I present to you, Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Change of Heart

His fingers stopped moving over keyboard to rub his tired eyes.

Izzy actually had the morning off, and wasn't rushing off to the lab until later in the day. For once, Izzy thought he would have the day to his own, and he had it planned perfectly in his mind. He would finish updating Gennai's ancient computer, and if he had time, throw in some corny screensavers too(Inside joke between him and Gennai). But instead, he found himself sitting in his recliner, glaring over his laptop, to a figure stretched out on his couch.

Tai was tired of tears. Crying wasn't going to bring her back. He sighed for the millionth time as he continued to stare at Izzy's ceiling. He was making patterns with his eyes. Right now, he was trying to complete a picture in his mind of Joe's crest with specks of paint on Izzy's ceiling.

Izzy rolled his eyes after hearing Tai's sigh. He glanced up at the ceiling to see what was so interesting about it. "So are you going to whine on my couch all day, or actually tell me what's wrong?"

Tai rolled his head at a weird angle to look at Izzy. "You know, your eyes are going to be really bad if you continue to stare at computer screens all day," he commented.

Izzy glared at him. "C'mon Tai. This isn't about me, even though I'm totally aware of the affect that computer and TVs have on eyesight. Obviously, you have a problem, and I want to help you, but how can I if you won't let me?"

Tai shifted comfortably on the couch, and looked back up at the ceiling. _Shit, Joe's Crest is gone..._ "I don't know what you're talking about Izzy," Tai answered, with a hint of irritation. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business. I just wanted _your_ company, that's all."

Izzy, who never banged or hit his computer, surprisingly did just that- He slammed the laptop shut, making Tai jump a little.

"Hey when I do that, you yell at me for it…" Tai started.

"Moping around isn't going to bring her back, Tai." Izzy snapped.

Tai's eyes widened. He slowly sat up, swinging his legs off the couch, to face Izzy. "What do you mean?" he said, slowly.

"You know what I mean. Sora. She left. Get _over_ it."

The words fell out of Izzy's mouth before he could stop them. Izzy usually thought before he spoke, so naturally it came as a surprise to him as well. His surprise turned to fear when he saw Tai stride over to him. _Shit!_

Izzy jumped up as Tai grabbed his collar and raised his fist. "Well I guess I was right. Sora is what's got you down," Izzy said boldly, not losing eye contact with Tai. "Don't be. She loves you, you know. Even though she's been with Matt for this long, she still loves you. You just have to give her time."

Tai unclenched his fist, and ran his hand through his hair. Izzy exhaled. Tai narrowed his eyes at him. "Give her _time_?" He repeated. "Give her time? What the _hell_, Izzy? Do you know something?"

Izzy took a step back. He had said too much already. "N-no, it was just a theory of mine that I-"

A pounding suddenly came from the door, causing the two to look up. "Izzy! Open up! Is Tai there?"

"...Joe??" Izzy called back. _Whew, lucked outta that one…_He looked at Tai, and Tai shrugged.

Joe knocked impatiently. "Yeah! C'mon, Izzy, Open up!"

"Ok, ok! Hold your digihorses!" Izzy answered, as he walked over to remove the chain. Joe walked in and pointed at Tai.

"Found you!" he hollered.

Tai glared at him. "Didn't realize we were playing hide and go seek, Joe," He remarked, sarcastically. "Is it my turn to count?"

"No, but I'd like you to explain this, Tai," Joe retorted. He tossed something at Tai, and the moment it landed in his hands he knew exactly what it was. Tai glanced down at the bracelet he had bought Sora, a long time ago. It was absolutely beautiful. He could still remember showing her the bracelet…

He glanced at Izzy, before clearing his throat. "Yeah it looks like the Crest of Love," he mumbled, as he threw it back at Joe.

Joe caught it, and dangled the bracelet over Izzy's face. "See anything different about it, Izzy?" He asked, his stormy black eyes still on Tai.

Izzy took the bracelet from Joe and studied it. "No not really…" He squinted his eyes. "Wait, that's not a dot in the middle of it. It's…." He gasped, looking up. "Tai! It's the crest of…"

Tai snatched it out of Joe's hand. "Back off!"

"Tai, what's going on?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" He looked at his two friends who were unconvinced. "…Nothing! Nothing's going on…not anymore…because she left…" Tai murmured, flopping down on the couch. He opened his hand and looked down at the bracelet.

Joe softened up a bit and sat down beside him. "You love her, don't you Tai?"

He sighed. "It's a long story."

Izzy fell back into the recliner, and leaned forward. "I don't have to be at work until later on this evening, so start talking,"

Tai slowly exhaled. "Well, it's like this…"

* * *

When Sora awoke, Matt was curled up beside her asleep. For once, she felt ok sharing a bed with Matt, but quickly remembered her afternoon chat with Michael. The thought of Matt and Mimi being together made Sora feel weird being so close to Matt. She slowly crawled out of bed, and noted the time on the alarm clock. She yawned and slipped out of the room, and down the hallway to the kitchen, where Mimi was cooking up a storm.

"Sheesh Meems!" Sora exclaimed looking around the kitchen.

Mimi was pulling a casserole out of the oven. "Hey, when you're going to a Culinary Arts School, it's nice to practice like this at home!" she said, kicking the oven door shut.

Sora blinked at Mimi. "You can_ cook_?"

Mimi covered the casserole and looked at her. "Yes, Sora I can cook! And don't even bring up the time I tried to make my mom's shrimp fried rice with whip cream and strawberries!"

"That was disgusting." Sora laughed.

"Did you say shrimp fried rice with whip cream and strawberries?"

The girls turned to see Matt standing in the entryway. Sora laughed again, while Mimi turned red. "Something smells good, but I hope it's not that!!" Matt continued.

"Of course not!!" Mimi shrieked, and waved her hand frantically, shooing the two out of the kitchen. "How about you guys head into the living room? I'll be out in a second."

As soon as they had walked out, Mimi opened the fridge and pushed the leftovers of her favorite dish towards the back of refrigerator. But before closing the fridge, she snuck a strawberry topped with whip cream, fried rice and shrimp.

"Mmm…" She said, kicking the door shut.

* * *

After dinner, Sora, Matt, and Mimi were sitting on the couch, talking, when Mimi jumped up excitedly.

"Oh, Sora! I have something of yours! Hang on let me get it!" She made a mad dash down the hallway.

Sora gave Matt a confusing look, and he shrugged. Mimi came back a minute later with a scrapbook.

"This is yours." Mimi handed the red scrapbook to her. Matt instantly recognized it.

"This is…our graduation day!" Matt exclaimed.

Sora looked at him, surprised, and opened it up. A smile crept onto her face as she saw a picture of Tai, Matt and herself standing together. Above the picture read, June 11, 2006.

"Wow," Sora breathed. Tai and Matt were wearing green gowns, and Sora was in a white one. She stood between the two boys, with Matt's arm around her waist, and Tai's arm around her shoulders. She could tell from the picture that Tai was uncomfortable. _Was it because of Matt?_

She flipped the page, and there were pictures of each of them walking the stage.

"I didn't fall did I?" Sora asked, jokingly.

"No of course not." Matt assured her.

Tai's hair stuck out in all directions under his mortarboard. His hand was reaching down to touch the hands of the audience. Matt was winking in his picture to the girls, who were screaming for him. Sora walked plainly across the stage, waving to her classmates.

The next page must've been the party. All of the digidestined were there, except Mimi, and the families of the graduates. They took pictures of them holding their diplomas, and then a group photo of the digidestined. Sora smiled at all these pictures. But she couldn't help but notice that Tai looked uncomfortable in every single one of them. Until she finally spotted one, where he was truly smiling. He was holding onto her in the picture.

"Kari is such a good photographer," Mimi said. "She made an album for you, Matt and Tai."

Sora looked up at Mimi. "Thanks Mimi."

Mimi grinned. "Hey, I just want you to get your memory back, that's all."

* * *

Joe continued to stare at Tai. Izzy sat back into the recliner, taking in Tai's story.

"You mean…" Joe whispered.

Silence filled the room as Joe turned to look at Izzy, who was rolling his eyes. "Wow…" Joe breathed.

"Oh, get a grip man, " Tai snapped, holding the bracelet up, for the two boys to see. "You act like you've never heard of this kind of thing before."

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight," Joe said. "You and Sora really don't hate each other. It was just a front that you guys put on..."

"...Because the two actually loved each other, and they didn't want the rest of us, including Matt, to find out." Izzy finished, nonchalantly. Izzy had opened his laptop, looking to see where he left off with Gennai's updates. Tai frowned.

"You don't seem to be surprised by this at all, Iz."

Izzy shrugged. What good was it going to do to lie to Tai about it? "Sora already told me," He said, simply.

Tai's jaw dropped. "You _knew_??"

"Well it wasn't like I was gonna jump out and say it, Tai! Sora wanted me to keep quiet!"

Tai glared at the two. "Whatever! Are you guys happy now? I admit it: I still love Sora, and we're sneaking around together. But it's too late anyways, because she left with him, and I'll never get her back."

Joe jumped up. "What?? Don't you know who you are?? You're Tai Kamiya!!" At that, Tai gave him a weird look. "You never give up!!" Joe declared, grabbing his hand that held the bracelet.

"Joe's right, Tai," Izzy added. "I mean, you still need to inform Matt of this, but what you and Sora have, it's true love! You guys are meant to be together! And just because she's left doesn't mean you stop fighting for her!"

Tai had had enough. He stood up from the couch making his way to the door. "Ahh, but there's one thing you two have forgotten, as well as Sora," he said, grabbing his coat, and keys. "Her memory," he said bitterly, and walked out of Izzy's apartment.

* * *

Sora was laughing along with Mimi, at something that Matt had just said. They were catching up, filling Sora in on some things she didn't remember. It was 2 in the morning, but Sora didn't feel tired at all. Her phone suddenly went off. She looked down at the Caller ID.

"Hey I gotta take this, I'll be right back," She said, running back down the hallway.

"Hey Izzy!" She answered brightly, as she closed her bedroom door behind her. "How are you? I miss you already!"

"Sora. We need to talk." His voice was flat.

Her smile began to disappear. "Izzy? You ok? Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah there's something wrong. It's gotta do with Tai."

Sora thought her heart stopped. "Oh my God, Izzy is he ok? Did he have an accident? Was he-"

"And you. Sora, Tai is seriously a _mess_. I don't think he cares about anything now. He's called in _sick_, for cryin' out loud!"

She hesitated. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, Sora." Izzy said, heatedly. "Tai came over, and confessed to Joe and I. Said straight out that he was seeing you behind Matt's back. You _know_ he's feeling low when he's straight out confessing like that!!" Izzy sighed, and lowered the tone in his voice. "I know you maybe not remember any of it, but I just wanted to let you know, that he's slowly losing it, every passing day Sora!"

Sora bit her lower lip. "Izzy…I…I can't talk about it right now…it's a difficult situation…and I really don't even understand it myself…"

"Well you need to start trying, Sora. Running away certainly doesn't solve your problems." And with that, he hung up.

Sora looked at her phone, and slowly pressed the "End" button. She pulled the curtains back to look out window at the city lights. Her heart did ache from being away from Tai. She wonder how long it would be before, she would be able to forget about this. She shook her head.

_If I were to forget about this, I would have to forget about Tai too. And there is no way I could, or would want to, do that…_

She turned around and walked back into the dark hallway. She could see Matt and Mimi sitting comfortably together on the couch, looking at another photo album. _I have the crest of love. I see love in others. Mimi definitely loves Matt. And I'm standing between them._ She thought about what Michael said:

_"You're going to have to someday. Whether it's tomorrow, next month, or 40 years from now. If your heart belongs to Tai, it will find a way. Love always finds a way."_

She sighed. _Love always finds a way. And for Matt and Mimi, I need to get out of the way._

She was right about one thing; She was being selfish. She was only thinking of herself, trying to get away from Tai, and her confusion.

_Does it have to take an accident to wake me up?_ She thought as she walked towards her friends. She now knew what she had to do.

* * *

The new digidestined were sitting around Tai in the pizza parlor. It was the same pizza parlor that messed up Tai and Sora's relationship so many years ago. It was in the evening, and all of them, except Kari and Ken, had their mouths gaping open.

"You and Sora…"Davis began.

"Love…" Yolei said, think of her own crest.

"Each other?" Cody finished.

"Matt…" TK whispered.

Kari and Ken remained silent as the news sunk in.

Tai sighed. He felt guilt wash over him as TK mentioned Matt's name. "Listen, TK, Matt doesn't know about this. I'm going to clear the air when he returns from his mission. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him just yet. That's my job."

TK nodded, his mouth a little dry. There was no way he was going to interfere in this love triangle. Heck, the triangle between Davis, Kari, and himself was bad enough.

Yolei was absolutely fascinated. "Wow, Tai, that's awesome! Love always conquers!" She pumped a fist into the air, as she sighed dreamily.

"Uh, Yolei?" Cody stopped her. "Love hasn't conquered anything yet."

Ken smirked. "Love is confused at the moment."

Kari glanced up at Tai. "But Love will remember, won't she, Tai?"

Tai looked at his sister, and the rest of them. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Sora and Matt were walking through Central Park the next day. Mimi was already at work, and they agreed to take the digimon out to the park. They sat on a bench watching the digimon play together. Matt was doing the talking, while Sora's mind was a million miles away. His mission to the Moon was next week, and he was leaving that weekend to head to Florida.

Sora had failed to tell him about her revelation. She didn't have the courage that came naturally to Tai to speak up. Matt was too excited about his trip.

"Isn't that great? Gabumon will be able to go with me!!" He exclaimed, looking for her reaction. But instead, Sora's expression remained the same as she studied the trees.

"Sora, what's wrong?" he finally demanded, slightly irritated.

Sora looked up at him, blinking. "...I'm sorry, Matt. Yeah, that's really great."

He shook his head. "You haven't been listening to me at all. Listen, I want to know. What's wrong?"

Sora sighed, and stood up. "You know what? I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?"

Sora took a few steps from him, and glanced at the Digimon. "Matt. Please forgive me…"

Matt was at a loss for words. "Forgive?"

"Matt, you've been the greatest friend I've had with me not having my memory," Sora began, wringing her hands. "You've been so patient and understanding, and I truly appreciate it. You've got to know how much I value you, and our relationship."

"But…?" he said, worried.

Sora sighed, her eyes beginning to water. "But I can't do this anymore!" She threw her hands in the air, and turned away from him. "It's not fair to you, or Meems…"

Matt stood up now, tugging her arm. "Meems?" he asked, a little alarmed. "What's this got to do with Mimi?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Mimi loves you Matt! And I-"

Matt grabbed a hold of her, and looked at her. "But I love you," He said. He hated how that sounded. _Why does that sound so empty??_

Sora shook her head sadly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "No. No you don't. You may think you do, but it's not the same as what you feel for Mimi."

"Sora, I think I know who I love, and who I don't!" He exclaimed, a little frustrated. _Do I?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"And Matt, I _don't_ think, I _know_ I'm the bearer of Love, and I _know_ true love when I see it," She said, firmly.

Matt let go of her, but continued to stare at her. "So what are you getting at?" he asked, timidly.

Sora took in a deep breath. "I…I want to break off the engagement."

Matt felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "No…Sora. _Please. _What about us?? I just can't-"

"Matt. Stop. Listen to me." Sora now had gripped his shoulders, and looked straight into his blue eyes. She studied them for a moment. "You _belong_ with Mimi. I _want_ you to be with her."

Matt closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her. "But what about us?" his voice was hoarse.

Sora buried her face in his chest. "If I regain my memory, and I remember the loving fiancée I had, and that I loved you with all my heart, then I'll know what to do. But for now, I need to get away." She paused, and closed her eyes. "I need some time to think, and figures some things out on my own."

Matt opened his eyes, and nodded. He pulled away to look into her face. "I'll do it for you."

"Really?" she asked, a little surprised.

Matt smiled sadly. "If this is what you need to do, I won't stand in your way. But please know, that I whatever you decide, I will back you up 100%."

Sora held onto him for a little longer, letting the tears dry on her face. She listened to Matt's heartbeat. But she knew his heart wasn't hers to begin with. "I'm gonna miss you," She heard him say.

"We'll still be friends, right?" she asked, a little worried.

Matt grinned. "We'll always be friends. And you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"I wish I knew my crest like you know yours, Matt."

Matt kissed the top of her head. "You do, Sora. You just don't know it yet."

* * *

Mimi climbed the stairs two at a time. She was trying to get into shape and figured taking the stairwell would help instead of the elevator. But once she got to her door, she stopped and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. _Ugh, I'm soo outta shape!!_

Once she caught her breath, and her heartbeat was back to normal, she opened the apartment door. It was dark and silent as she tossed her keys onto the kitchen counter. "Hello?" she called out.

A light flipped on in living room, startling her at first. Matt was just sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey," She greeted, flopping on the couch beside him. His face was a little red, and he looked extremely tired. "Are you ok? Where's Sora?"

Matt glanced at her. "She left."

Mimi's eyes widened. "She _left_?? What do you mean, she left??"

Matt shrugged. "She's staying at Michael's."

"What!? Why??" Mimi demanded.

Matt retold her the story in the park. When he was finished, Mimi sat there, taking the news in.

"She…broke up with you, so _we_ could be together??"

Matt nodded.

"Oh, Sora…" Mimi said, quietly. She studied Matt's face. "What are you thinking?" she asked after a moment.

He shrugged again. "I don't know. I love her, but…"

It was Mimi's turn to nod. She felt stupid for thinking that Matt was ready for a relationhip. She was getting ready to leave, when she heard him say, "Everything she said…she was so right. How did she know that I was falling in love with you?"

Mimi gasped, and turned around. "What?"

"Sora. She was right." His gaze was fixed on the dark TV screen. "It's almost like our relationship is like a brother/sister bonding. But," he turned his attention towards her. "How I feel about you, it's different."

Mimi smiled weakly. "Matt…"

He stood up suddenly, and kissed her. "She knew. She knew we were right for each other."

Mimi grinned. "She's the bearer of Love."

Matt nodded. "And she knows it well," he murmured, before kissing her again.

After a moment, he pulled away, frowning. "I hope she won't be disappointed though. What if she gets her memory back and realizes we split up..."

Mimi kissed the corner of his mouth. "Oh, trust me, I don't think you have to worry about that..."

* * *

Like I said, this chapter may move a little fast...

Well, all I can say is hey, things clicked with Sora, and she changes fast! And so does everyone else!

Anyways, this will probably be the last chapter that you hear from Matt and Mimi. Unless in the next chapter (Which I still have to write) I decide to do a whole, "5 months later" thing at the end or whatever...

My next chapter will focus on Tai and Sora. Period. So lots and lots of Taiora to be expected!! But let me say this, I probably will start the next chapter out with a "few weeks later" thing...

That way I can slow it down for some of you. ;) Teasing.

Anyways! Please let me know what you think! I appreciate it!


	14. More Than You'll Ever Know

Adios, Writer's block!! Hello, Chapter!!

So how many have you missed me? :)

_Wait. What's this story about again?_

FYI: I wrote the story, I had to look it up too and refresh my memory! sheesh!

So, this is it!! THE END! I can't believe it! I want to just say **THANK YOU** to all my reviewers who stuck by my side while I wrote this!! You have patience, my friend!! XOXOXO  
So this chapter will end my story, **Remembering Me**. Let me just go ahead and say, I'm not too crazy about how it ends. This is how it ends (sorta) in Sophie Kinsella's book. I'm thinking I may have to write an Epilogue. But I'll talk more about that at the end of this chapter. :)

_Everything that is italicized is either speaking from the past, or someone's thoughts. _Otherwise, everything else is at that present time.

I **DO NOT** own the song in here, or the group. Sheesh, I wish I did. It's my favoritest (haha poor english, I know) song evar, I absoulutely love it. Play count in Itunes: 585-Wait make that 587. _So why not make it part of my story??_

Oh! And the little boy in this story? He's **_not_** mine either. Can you figure out who he is? I mention his name once. :)

Enough Rambling! I present to you, my final chapter of **Remembering Me**, Chapter 14!!

* * *

Chapter 14: More Than You'll Ever Know

Sora put the last of the leftovers back into the fridge, before leaning on the counter and sighing. Michael was finishing wiping down the table, and grinned at her.

"So, what'd you think?"

Sora smiled. Thanksgiving Day was finally done and over with. It had been a month since Sora moved out of Mimi's apartment and into Michael's. Sora hadn't felt so relaxed, so free since the accident!

Matt felt a little awkward around Sora at first, but she didn't mind. She knew it was for the best. Matt officially asked Mimi to be his girlfriend before he left for the moon. He felt bad for asking her, knowing the timing wasn't the greatest, but Mimi didn't care.

_Mimi's voice could be heard all throughout the JFK airport. "I'll wait for you!" she cried out._

You would've thought he was heading back to Japan, and never coming back. But, that was Mimi. Matt spent his Thanksgiving Day in outer space with Gabumon, making Gabumon the first Digimon in outer space. To hear how excited Matt was, made Mimi excited.

At the same time, Sora and Michael were trying to figure out what to do for Holiday.

_"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked Michael when he came home that evening._

_He shrugged. "I dunno. It's hard going home for Thanksgiving, although Dad could fly out here anytime he wanted to."_

_"Really?" Sora sat up. "Why don't we invite him then? We can celebrate Thanksgiving here!!"_

_Michael narrowed his eyes. "You'd really want to do that?"_

_"Of course!"_

Though she had a hard time cooking the turkey, and the mashed potatoes were a little lumpy, Sora thought she had pulled it off really well. It was when she met Michael's dad, she grew anxious.

_"…"_

_"Hi!"_

_"I…I…"_

_Michael glanced at his father before slapping his palm against his forehead. He tugged on her arm. "This is Sora, she's a digidestined from Japan!"_

_Sora held out a weak hand. "Hi…" she said, weakly._

_When His dad disappeared into the kitchen, she grabbed Michael's arm. "You didn't tell me your dad was a Hollywood actor!!" she whispered loudly._

But in the end, she was glad she chose to spend time with Michael. So when Michael had asked for her thoughts, she couldn't help but smile.

"That was seriously the best Thanksgiving _ever_!" Sora shrieked. "Wow!! He was awesome in 'Shoot The Darkness'!"

Michael grinned as he tossed the dishrag in the washer. "That's what Davis said when he met him the first time."

Sora grin widened. "I can't believe he's your _Dad_!! When I was little, I used to watch that movie all the time over at…"

She stopped. It was the first time in a long time she had thought about_ him_.

"…Over at Tai's?" Michael finished.

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Michael threw an arm around her. "It's OK to think about him, Sora," Michael said, gently. When she shook her head, he sighed, and poked her. "Hey. What'd you think of the Macy's Day Parade?"

Sora smiled. "It was great! Those floats were awesome!" They had watched the whole parade just to see Santa at the very end. "So are you off tomorrow?" she asked.

"…Why?" He asked, a little suspicious.

"Because…?" Sora grinned.

He sighed. "If you mean you want me to go shopping with you tomorrow at 4 in the morning on Black Friday, then no, I'm working."

"Aw, C'mon Michael!!" Sora whined.

He laughed. "Call up Mimi and see if she'll go with you. She would never say no to shopping!"

He was right: It only took half a second for Mimi to agree.

* * *

The girls woke up early Friday morning and stood in the long lines for their favorite stores. They were in Gap on Broadway around noon, when Sora began to feel lightheaded. She paused at a rack, to stop the spinning, but it wasn't working.

_I wanted you to stay…_

Sora blinked several times as her vision began to blur. She held on tightly to a blouse on a hanger, desperately trying to make the dizziness stop. Mimi unfolded a dark green sweater and held it up to her chest. "What do you think, Sor?" she turned in time to see the auburn hair girl lean slightly forward.

"Sora!?" she called out, alarmed.

_Never let me go…_

The purple blouse Sora was holding onto, slipped off the hanger, and she crashed into the rack and onto the floor.

"Sora!!!"

Mimi rushed to her side, pushing some onlookers, to the side. "Ohmigod, Sora?? Sora! Are you OK?"

Sora's eyes fluttered open. "M-Meems?"

"It's me, it's me…what happened?"

Sora didn't answer, but simply closed her eyes again. _She's out cold again, _Mimi thought. The sales assistants rushed over, asking her if she needed anything. But all Mimi could do was shrug. _What do I do when someone has Amnesia??_

Mimi was listening to "Jingle Bell Rock" blaring throughout the store, when Sora opened her eyes again.

"Sora?" she tapped her gently.

Sora groaned, squinting at the lights."Help me up."

Mimi helped Sora sit up, and a store assistant came over with a glass of water. "Thanks," Sora said, weakly, before drinking the whole glass down.

"You ok now?" Mimi asked her gently.

Sora slowly nodded, breathing a little low. "I…I don't know what happened, but all I know is that I've got a slight headache." She looked at Mimi, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry."

Mimi nodded. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright. Let's go back to Michael's apartment."

By the time Mimi hailed a taxi, Sora was already feeling much better. "I'm so sorry," Sora apologized again while climbing into the taxi. But Mimi hushed her.

"_Sora._ It's ok." She said. "You're not feeling well, and I don't want to risk taking you out, and you collapse again." _I don't want to experience that again!_

Sora slumped in her seat. "Well, at least we got some good buys," she said, watching the shoppers on the street go by.

Mimi grinned at her. "Of course!" but she was still worried about her friend. "Sora? Are you sure you're ok? Did you remember something?"

Sora looked up at her. "I…I don't know."

Mimi, figuring it was hopeless asking her again, turned to look out her window.

"I was on the beach."

Surprised, Mimi turned to her again. "You…you _did_ remember something!!"

"But I don't know what it _was_," Sora said, exasperated. "I was on the beach, at night. That's all I remember."

"Do you think something triggered it?"

Sora scrunched her eyes shut. "Words…I think." She sighed. "I don't know, Meems! It could've been anything!"

Mimi frowned. "It's OK you don't have to over do it."

Mimi pulled lipstick from her purse and began applying it on her lips. A minute passed before she heard Sora say, "Never let me go."

"Hmm?"

"That was one of the phrases! 'Never let me go'! I _remembered _it! And…" Sora paused, and closed her eyes. "'I wanted you to stay'. That's it! Those were the phrases!! "

Mimi smacked her lips. "That's great!! But, What's it mean?"

"I…I'm not sure."

Mimi shrugged, and grinned at her. "We'll just have to Google it!"

* * *

"Anything?"

The two girls looked up as Michael carried in a tray with 3 glasses of Sweet Tea, and sandwiches. They both shook their head.

"According to Google, 'Never Let Me Go' is a book by Kazuo Ishiguro. People are cloned to donate their organs." She shuddered. "Sora doesn't recognize it."

Michael looked at the screen. "No one was carrying the book around, and you saw it?"

Sora gave him a weird look. "We were in _Gap_. No one was carrying or reading a book in there."

Mimi rolled her eyes before continuing. "'I Wanted You to Stay' is a song by Maximo Park." She shrugged, before taking the glass Michael was offering her. "Never heard of him."

"Try putting both the phrases in at once, Mimi," Michael suggested.

When Mimi pressed enter, she glance at Sora. "More lyrics…" she murmured, scrolling down the screen. "It must've been a song you heard..."

"Hold it!" Michael exclaimed. "These lyrics are all the same!!"

Mimi gasped. "Ohmigod, Its…"

"So Far Away!" they said together.

Sora blinked. "Huh?"

"So Far Away' By Nickelback!!" Mimi shrieked. "I love them…" Her eyes widened. "Omigosh, Sora! They were playing this song is Gap today!"

"It doesn't sound familiar..." Sora said, slowly, watching Mimi clicking on itunes.

"You ready?" Mimi asked.

"Guys, I don't know if…"

"C'mon Sora, just try!" Michael grinned. "I'm sure this is it."

"What if I pass out again?" Sora asked, a little hesitant.

"You won't," Mimi replied, and clicked 'play'.

* * *

_Her eyes were closed, but she was content listening to the sounds. Music drifting from the old radio he had brought along, the waves rolling gently onto the beach, and his heartbeat._

Tha-thump tha-thump_…she grinned at the sound of it. "This is my favorite song," His voice reverberating in his chest._

_"I love this song too," she whispered._

_She opened her eyes, and rolled off his chest and onto her back. She stared at the night sky, as she felt his hand wrap around hers. The moon and the stars were so bright, the sound of the waves…the warmth of the sand, and _him_ beside her, everything was perfect. It was such a gorgeous night, and they had the beach to themselves._

_"…On my knees, I'll ask…" he sang along._

_She smiled at his singing. She knew when he sang he was relaxed. She thought it sounded beautiful. She felt his hand pick hers up, a kiss landed on it afterwards. She sighed, fully satisfied, and closed her eyes again._

_"…Last chance for one last dance…"He sang quietly, kissing her wrist. His lips lingered there for a second, before she felt him prop himself up. _

_"…'Cause with you, I'd withstand…" He placed a kiss on her forearm. Goosebumps covered up and down her arm, and she shivering from the warmth of his breath._

_"…All of hell to hold you hand…" He lifted her hand again kissing her fingertips. She let out a quiet giggle, as he hovered over again._

_"…I'd give it all, again for us…" He kissed her shoulder, slowly tasting her collarbone. She moaned slightly, and she felt his smile as he kissed her neck. _

_"…Give anything, but I won't give up…" He nibbled at her jaw line._

_"…Cause you know…" A kiss on the left cheek._

_"…You know…" Kiss on the right._

_"…You know…" he whispered on her lips, before kissing her._

_"I love you…I have loved you all along…And I miss you…Been far away for far too long…I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, and you never go, Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore…"_

_He slowly pulled away, and she opened her eyes She stared into his orbs, as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I love you, Sora," He said, before his lips met hers again._

_Nothing had ever felt more right to her than at that moment. She kissed him back with equal fervor, with the same heat he's always kissed her with. _

_She slowly pulled away, his forehead pressed against hers. "I love you, more than you'll ever know, Tai Kamiya," She whispered against his lips._

_Tai kissed her again, his fingers interlocking with hers. She felt something cool and heavy slip around her wrist, and she could tell he was fumbling to latch it. She couldn't help but smile as he continued to kiss her._

_She pulled away and looked at her wrist._

_"Tai..." she whispered, holding it up in the moonlight to examine it. "It's gorgeous..."_

* * *

She remembered.

And she didn't recalled just any memory.

She remembered that she love _him._

Tai Kamiya.

She grinned, and then passed out on the floor with a splitting headache.

* * *

Sora was frustrated _again_.

Not because of her memory for once (which she was grateful for).

She couldn't get a hold of anyone.

She had deleted Tai's number before moving to New York, and all Mimi's contacts were either outdated or out of service. Izzy told her Tai had gotten a new number, and he didn't give it to anyone yet.

But being talked into one of Mimi's ideas? _I must be desperate._

Sora and Biyomon flew back to Japan the night before and were exhausted, but Sora was determined to track him down. She hadn't even bothered letting any one know she was back in town. She was standing outside her penthouse, holding the little iPod shuffle that Mimi gave her.

"_Meems, I don't think this will work…"_

_They were on their way to the JFK airport, Sora wanting to get back to Japan as soon as she could._

"_Just plug the earbuds in," Mimi explained, placing one in her ear. "Press play, and let your feet do the walking!"_

Sora rolled her eyes. _Would this really work_?

She knew she had ended up at Izzy's once without knowing where he lived. It was as if her mind was on Autopilot.

"Are you really going to do this?"

Sora looked down at the little pink bird. She smiled at her. "I'll try it," She grinned. "And if it doesn't work, then I'll call Izzy."

"Sora," Biyomon said, a little hesitant. "Are you really in love with Tai?"

Sora exhaled, trying to shake some of her nervousness away. "I believe I really am." She squatted to the ground, to look directly into her digimon's eyes.

"B, I'm sorry, I've been lying to you this whole time. I...I don't know what I was thinking. But I promise to never lie to you again, about something so serious." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you forgive me?"

Biyomon placed a wing on her shoulder. "You don't have to ask me for forgiveness, Sora," The digimon grinned. "You're just following your heart."

Sora hugged her tightly. "Thanks, B." She stood on her feet. "Now let's find Tai."

She placed the ear buds in, a pressed play. At first, she closed her eyes listening to the first few notes of the song.

_I want to go to Tai's house…_

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that she had already turned to her left and was heading up the block.

She put her mind to other things, thinking of her friends, the Digimon, and trying hard to not think of where she was going. She set the song on replay, and kept going.

Her mind wandered off, thinking of how much fun she had in New York, Matt and Mimi were so perfect for each other, and the odds of her friend's parents being a celebrity.

She thought back to Gwen and how horrible she was at tennis, hanging out at Izzy's apartment, the anniversary party, and giving all the Originals their gifts.

She grinned, thinking how everyone would be so surprised to see her back in town. Izzy, Yolei, Davis…

Tai…

She suddenly stopped moving, the song played on. She looked around, and saw she was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. She pressed pause, and pulled the earbuds out.

_This is great…_she mused. _I'm lost._

Ok…So the idea did work. A little. But Sora was completely helpless. She wandered the streets around a little bit, trying to figure out something that was familiar.

"B, do you know where we are?"

Biyomon shrugged. "I don't know. I can fly up some, and see where we are though."

Sora nodded. "Thanks."

Sora watched her digimon fly around in the air when she heard someone say, "Hey! You're _Sora Takenouchi_!"

She turned to the voice of a little boy, standing on the front porch of a house. "I'm sorry," she said politely. "Do I know you?"

The little boy reminded her of Tai when he was little. He wore a blue hoodie, with goggles strapped around his head. "You're the Digidestined of Love!!" He shrieked, running up to her. "Wow!! Can you sign my backpack?"

"Sure!" she replied, smiling. She took the sharpie he held out for her and signed the zipper pack of his book bag. Her smile turned to amazement when she recognized a few other signatures.

"Hey…that's Kari's signature," she murmured running her fingers across the material.

The little boy grinned. "Oh yeah!! Wanna see?"

She squatted down as he took off his backpack and revealed the backside of the backpack. Almost all the digiestined and digimon's signatures were there.

Sora nodded amazed. "Wow, it looks like you just about all of our autographs!"

"I just need Mimi Tachikawa's, and Palmon's." He frowned a little, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders again. "Kinda hard to do when they live across the other side of the world."

Sora frowned. "I didn't see Tai's or Agumon's."

The boy's eyes sparkled with excitement. "That's because their signatures are right here," he tugged on the his shoulder straps. "They're my favorite."

Sure enough, Tai signatures took up the whole right strap and Agumon's took up the whole left. They wrote so big, that Sora didn't even notice it.

"I got his first," He said proudly, examining the strap. He glanced at her and blushed. "No offense, but he's my favorite."

Sora smiled, standing up again. "Well of course! Who wouldn't idolize him?" she teased, ruffling his hair.

"He also got me involved with soccer! He told me you used to kick his butt!!"

Sora laughed again. "I sure did! Many times!!"

The little boy laughed. "I'm going to go rub it in his face, that I finally got your signature. We made a bet, that if I got it, He'd give me his old soccer ball! He said that it was going to be impossible for me to get it!"

Sora froze. "Wait. You mean you know him _personally_?"

The little boy smiled at her. "Of course!! He's my neighbor!!"

Sora's jaw fell. "You mean…He lives…there?" she pointed.

At that moment Biyomon landed at Sora's feet. "Hi!" she chirped.

As Biyomon signed the boy's book bag, Sora moved down the street, to study the next house. It was a simple 2-story house, matching the rest of the neighborhood. There was a tree in the front yard, and a few toys scattered in the front yard. She had a feeling the toys belonged to Agumon.

"I only have two more to get!!" The boy exclaimed, int interrupting her thoughts. She watched him pump his fist in the air. "Woohoo!!"

"Tell you what," Sora said, squatting down again. "Since you helped me find Tai Kamiya's house, I'll get Mimi's signature for ya."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?" he whispered.

"You bet!"

"Ok!" He said said pulling his books out of his bag. "Hey! Let's see if Tai's home!" He exclaimed, rushing up to the door.

"W-Wait!"

Sora wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before following him up to the door watching him right the doorbell.

No answer.

"Maybe he's not home," Biyomon whispered.

Sora said nothing. She waited another minute or two before sighing. "Let's go, B."

A car came screeching up to a halt, and Sora turned around. The little boy took off towards the street.

"Tai!! Hey Tai!!"

Tai climbed out of the drivers seat, as Agumon climbed out the passengers. "Hey, Superman!"

The little boy continued to jump around. "You owe me!! Haha! I got the _signatures_!! I get the soccer ball!!"

Tai froze. "_What??_"

"I got Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon's autographs!" He slung the book bag off his arm and pointed to them. "See!? _See_?? _And _she said she would get me Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon's too! I showed her where you lived, Tai! We just got here!!"

Tai raised his head and finally looked at the figure standing on his front porch. His eyes met with hers.

"Hey Tai," Sora greeted, nervously. All Tai could do, was stare.

_She came back. _

* * *

"So Tai," superman smirked. "Where's the soccer ball?"

Tai grinned sheepishly at the little boy. "Uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think you'd be able to get it so soon, so I'll have to look for it. But I'll drop it off later on this week sometime."

"Yay!!" Hey hugged Tai's leg. "Thanks!"

"Hey Superman!" Sora called. "Your book bag?"

His eyes lit up in excitement. "That's right!" He shrugged the pack off and emptied his schoolbooks, before handing it to her. "I'll make sure to get those autographs for you." She promised him, as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Agumon? Why don't you help Superman carry his books?" Tai suggested.

"You too, B. We have to talk about some things." Sora told her digimon.

"Sure Tai," The orange dinosaur replied, running off with Biyomon and Takato. When it was just the two of them, Tai finally looked at her again. "So you're back?"

Sora nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"To stay?"

Sora nodded again.

"I'm assuming you want your stuff?"

Sora frowned. "My...stuff?"

Tai shook his head. "Nevermind. I'll just go get it."

She breathed out slowly. "Tai, I'm really sorry for getting upset with you."

Tai shrugged, unlocking the front door. "It's understandable." He motioned for Sora to step inside.

As she watched him take off his coat, something caught her eye.

"You're wearing your wristband," she said, as she closed the front door.

Tai stopped and glanced at the Crest of Courage, that she had gotten him for Christmas. "I never take it off," he replied.

Sora handed Tai her coat as she glanced around the cozy, and slightly messy, living room. She couldn't help but chuckle. _He'll never change..._ She thought. Her eyes stopped on a picture frame sitting on a shelf. She picked it up, and studied it.

It was a picture of them when they were around 5 or 6 years old. they were sitting on a bench in the park, holding up their ice cream cones. Her strawberry ice cream was running down her cone, and over her fingers. Tai's chocolate ice cream was almost gone, due to the fact that half was smeared onto his face. Tai was grining ear to ear at her, Sora's auburn eyes wide. It was as if Tai told her the biggest secret ever. She remembered her mother taking the picture, and Tai using her white shirt as a napkin for his sticky hands.

"You remember that?" Tai asked, hanging her coat.

"Of course! I don't think those stains ever came out of that shirt," She teased. He let out a small laugh, before growing quiet again. She was feeling a little uncertain on how to start speaking her mind. She wanted to let him know that she remembered, but the tension was so thick, it was almost suffocating.

"Tai-"

"Sora."

They looked up at each other. She motioned for him to go.

"Listen. I was thinking...maybe, I shouldn't have told you about our...well, about us. I'm really sorry. And If you're not comfortable with me around, I won't come around. I totally understand. I-"

"Tai, I remembered."

"-know I was being a total...what?"

Sora couldn't help but smirk. "No, go ahead! What were you gonna say?"

Tai stared at her. "I... Well, you... I wasn't, I mean, you _remembered_?"

Sora started to talk, when he cut her off again. "You mean, like everything? Or just work? Or the accident? Oh God, I hope you don't remember that, that-"

"I remembered you," She said.

Tai shook his head. "You've always known me."

"I remembered that I loved...No, that _I love you._"

Tai stared at her, unsure of what his ears just heard. "_What?_"

She shook her head, taking a step forward. "Stupid Tai," she muttered, before pulling him into a kiss.

She was a little unsure at first, since he was stiff as a board, but suddenly he began kissing her back. _This feeling...It's so familiar to me. I don't ever want to forget it. I don't ever want to lose him again._

He had her pushed against the wall, before she pulled away. "Are you going to let me explain now?" she grinned.

He took a step back, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I just got carried away there..."

She pulled his over to the couch, and sat down. She frowned when he didn't sit down right away. "What?" she asked.

"Hang on. I'll be right back."

Sora nodded, as he moved quickly down the hallway. A moment later he returned with a box.

"What's this?" she asked, as he set it down on the coffee table. He opened the flaps of the box and tilted it so she could look in.

"This."

Tai watched the smile grow onto Sora's face. "My hats!" she exclaimed, grabbing her lucky blue hat. She automatically tried pulling it on her head, failing to realized that it didn't fit anymore.

"Yeah, Sor, that's a little too small," Tai laughed. Sora threw the hat at him, as she continued to dig through the box.

_My cleats, my pictures..._ She pulled out a familiar hair clip. She looked up at him. "You had my things?? And you never told me?" she asked in disbelief.

He shrugged, sitting down beside her. "You never asked."

_Typical._

"So tell me what happened," he said, pulling her close to him.

She began telling him everything she had been through, since she had left Japan. She informed him that Mimi and Matt were together, and how she felt that they belonged together.

"You used to always say that," Tai said lacing his fingers with hers. "You would always tell me how bad you felt that you stood between Matt and Mimi."

"Really?"

He kissed her hand. Now that she was in his arms, he wasn't going to let go. "You know you're crest."

She grinned and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I only remember one memory though."

"And what would that be?"

She scrunched her eyes tight to focus on the memory again. "It's kinda faded, but we were on the beach...And you were singing a song that I knew." She shrugged, and looked up at him. "Nickelback?"

Tai looked at her in awe. "Wow. That... was a few days before the accident."

Sora raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know that. Anyways, We were on the beach making out" -she smiled and blushed at the memory- "and I remember telling you sincerely that I love you."

Tai grinned. "Do you remember anything else?"

Sora thought about it, before shaking her head. "No, not really. I just remember thinking I've never had a more perfect night in my whole life."

Tai stood up again, and grabbed his coat from the closet. He reached in the pocket and pulled _it_ out.

Sora's eyes widened. "I...Wait! I _do_ remember you putting that on my wrist, but I-"

She fell silent as he latched it back onto her wrist.

It was a silver chain that hung around her wrist. The small pendant was her Crest of Love. And inside the Crest of Love, was the Crest of Courage.

"Tai..." She murmured softly. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

Tai blushed and fiddled around with his own Crest tied to his wrist. "I got it for you a long time ago, when we were teens."

Sora looked up at him in surprise. "Teens?" She repeated.

Tai nodded. "It's not worth much, I got it when I was 15."

"It doesn't matter, I love it! It's from your heart."

He blushed. "You're so cheesy, Sora." He kissed her again. "But I love you anyways."

"Even if I don't remember anything else?" She asked, a little worried.

"Sora." He brushed a strand of hair from her face, his eyes looking into hers. "To hear you say that you love me, I couldn't be any happier. I don't think I could love anyone else, the way I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Tears filled her eyes, as she thew her arms around him. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, Tai," she said into his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter anymore." He kissed the top of her head. "You're here with me now, You love me, and we'll grow old and fat together."

Sora wiped her tears before rolling her eyes. "Now who sounds cheesy?"

"I always have been!"

"Tai," She said, resting her head against his shoulder again. "Tell me some of you're favorite memories."

He went on to tell her every happy memory, moment, and minute they had spent together. And when he was done, Sora had never felt so at peace in her life. Although she knew it may take sometime, she felt satisfied in knowing that she wasn't alone- and that she remembered her crest.

Her Crest of Love.

_I remember me._

* * *

YAY!!!

Again, I want thank everyone for reading my story, especially the ones who reviewed! Your feedback was important to me, and I tried to reply to every comment I received (well, except for the last few. Sorry!) **THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!**

So what do you think? :) Again, this is based off of Sophie Kinsella's **Remember Me? **(not at all related to the movie, or Robert Pattinson lol) I encourage you all to read her book! Her book is SOOO much better than this, a whole lot funnier, the plot, much better.

I just figured I should 'digify' her book. :)

I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, that I wanted to do an Epilogue. Kinsella does not have an Epilogue in her book, which made me a little disappointed. My reasoning why I would create one:  
1) I want Matt to know the truth. Yeah, in Kinsella's story, the husband's a douche bag, but Matt isn't!! He deserves to know.  
2) What is Sora like when she _does_ have her memory back??  
3) MORE TAIORA!!  
4) Oh, and if I do write one, I wanna base it off another song. The last section of this chapter, the whole Taiora scene? I was listening to Colbie Calliat's, "**Magic**"( from her first album "**Coco**", while writing that scene, and it helped me _a lot. _I'd like to write another chapter based on that song.

So what do you think? Want me to give it a try? Let me know what you think!  
(Although, if I _do_ decide to write one, who knows when i'll post it. You saw how long it took me to post this chapter!!)

Leave me a review! Again, Thanks goes to everyone who read this fic up to the very end! You all are the best!!! :)

**~I'm Right Here.**


End file.
